Quiero que me ames
by ruby90zoe
Summary: Draco encuentra al héroe del mundo mágico desaparecido por 13 años, pero… ¿Es realmente él? Un piano, un secreto, dos corazones heridos y una historia de amor. ¿Puedes volver a amar Potter? Enamórate de mí. Slash. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Draco encuentra al héroe del mundo mágico desaparecido por 13 años, pero…. ¿Es realmente él? Un piano, un secreto, dos corazones heridos y una historia de amor. ¿Puedes volver a amar Potter? Enamórate de mí. Slash. Drarry.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andan? Aquí de nuevo dando señales de vida ^^

Esta vez es un poco diferente a las demás, en cuanto comiencen a leer se van a dar cuenta. Nació de una visita que le hicimos con una amiga a nuestra abuela postiza. A ella le gusta tocar el piano, y a nosotras escucharla, así que entre acorde y acorde esta pequeña historia fue tomando forma. Me dije "¿Por qué no? podría funcionar"

Espero que disfruten leerla tanto como yo de escribirla.

La historia transcurre años después del 7º libro. Continua después de la historia original, aunque modifique algunos detalles y sucesos para que encajen mejor en esta narración, pero van a ser muy pequeños esos cambios... creo xD

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Es slash, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También relaciones Hetero =)

Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

En una fría noche de abril un hombre rubio y de porte arrogante termina los últimos detalles de su vestimenta muggle frente a un gran espejo de su cuarto. Blaise lo había invitado a conocer a su prometida. No tenía nada en contra, pero simplemente no lo podía creer, nunca se hubiese atrevido a imaginar que el orgulloso Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, quien tenía a media población femenina del mundo mágico detrás suyo, se terminaría enamorando de una Squib.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado después de la guerra; él lo había hecho, y sus amigos también. Al levantar la vista, el espejo le devuelve la mirada. En el hombre reflejado allí ya no queda nada del pequeño Draco Malfoy que todos conocieran en el colegio. Ciertamente los años lo habían favorecido, pero la existencia de Voldemort había dejado sus cicatrices en él. Sus ojos ya no poseen esa alegría y vida de antes, parecen frías rocas grises. Había sido obligado a madurar y eso se notaba en unas pocas y finas marcas alrededor de sus ojos, que le daban un aire más "interesante" según algunos. No sonreía a menudo, no le veía el caso a hacerlo. Era un exitoso hombre de negocios, pero era una victoria vacía, nada significaba en su vida. Con el pasar de los años y luego de varios rechazos, simplemente habían desistido de tratar de _enamorarlo_. Estaba bien con su soledad. No necesitaba a nadie. Y de todos modos no había nadie lo suficientemente adecuado para él.

**-Listo, todo está en su lugar -** Toma la chaqueta de sobre la cama y sale de la habitación.

Mientras camina por los fríos pasillos de la mansión acuden a su mente todos los malos momentos que allí pasó. Siempre ocurría lo mismo y no entendía por qué no se había desecho de ese maldito montón de rocas. A nadie le iba a importar. ¿Acaso era por los recuerdos de su feliz niñez que aun habitaban en ella?, ¿Por qué era su castigo auto-impuesto por su papel en la guerra? No, no era ninguna, su niñez poco y nada le importaba. Y su papel en la guerra fue obligado, no se sentía culpable, gracias a eso el Lord no había lastimado a su familia. ¿Entonces...?

La verdad es que era lo único que le quedaba de su amada familia. Sentía que si se deshacía de la mansión junto con ella irían los últimos recuerdos que tenia de ellos. Allí no vivía nadie más. Su padrino había muerto gracias a Nagini, y gracias a él Potter pudo derrotar a Voldemort después. Pero durante años no lo perdono. ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido? _Por amor_... que palabrsa más crueles... Sus padres sin embargo quedaron vivos y, gracias a los recuerdos que Severus le había entregado a San-Potter, a salvo del beso del dementor, pero no todo fue bien. Tantos años de tortura injustificada a manos del Lord Oscuro habían dejado severos daños en el cuerpo de su padre, llevándolo a la muerte solo dos años después, y seis meses más tarde su madre partía de este mundo consumida por la tristeza. Otra vez el cruel amor...

Se apareció a pocas cuadras de donde habían quedado con Blaise. Aunque la temperatura era baja, mucha gente disfrutaba de la noche despejada. Familias completas paseaban por el parque, en las confiterías amigos se reunían a festejar cualquier cosa que ameritara el encuentro, las parejas iban bien juntitos y abrazados de aquí para allá. Era un barrio muggle destinado a la recreación y diversión.

_-Allí esta_- Blaise lo esperaba en la puerta de un café. Cada vez que respiraba quedaba momentáneamente oculto tras una nube de aliento suspendido en el congelado aire de la noche.

**-¡Draco! Llegaste, temía que... no importa, ya estás aquí. Ven, ella está dentro. No puedo esperar a que la conozcas**- Blaise parecía realmente emocionado y nervioso **-Eh...Draco... gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí.**- Draco le regaló una pequeña y sincera sonrisa a su amigo.

Luego de terminar el colegio no había vuelto a saber de sus compañeros ni amigos, aun se mantenían en contacto por correo, pero estaba limitado a fechas especiales y cumpleaños. Pero hace unas semanas en una fiesta dada por el ministerio se habían cruzado. De repente tenían 17 años otra vez y la guerra solo eran las chifladuras de un viejo de barba blanca. Terminaron bebiendo en un bar poniéndose al día y recordando viejas épocas. Al final de la noche Blaise le había hecho prometer que conocería a su novia.

**-Draco, ella es Rebecca Smith, mi prometida. Querida, él es Draco Malfoy, un amigo del colegio**- Blaise hizo las presentaciones.

**-Mucho gusto Rebecca. Blaise me ah comentado mucho sobre ti.**

**-El gusto es todo mío Draco, Blaise también me contó sobre ti**- El moreno la ayudo a sentarse y Draco los imitó. La verdad no estaba mal. Tenía el cabello negro, lacio y lago hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un bonito azul claro y sus facciones eran finas y elegantes. Estaba usando un vestido verde agua que le quedaba muy bien y resaltaba su figura. Blaise no podía dejar de mirarla embobado. La noche pasó de forma agradable entre chistes y recuerdos.

Rebecca tenía trabajo en la mañana en un banco muggle del cual era presidenta y Blaise una reunión en el ministerio a primera hora, así que se despidieron temprano.

La noche todavía era joven y Draco no sentía deseos de regresar a la mansión.

Durante la velada, Blaise y Rebecca no habían dejado de hablar sobre una función de música clásica a la que habían asistido, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el auditorio de la ciudad.

Al entrar se sorprendió, el lugar era muy elegante, luces tenues iluminaban las paredes y bajos los asientos creando un ambiente relajado. Altas columnas completamente esculpidas, también iluminadas, sostenían varios balcones donde, de a poco, se acomodaban las personas. Los asientos eran muy cómodos y estaban tapizados de rojo. Todo el lugar está cubierto por una gruesa alfombra negra donde se los pies se hundían al caminar. Pero lo mejor de todo era el enorme escenario donde estaban acomodados los instrumentos y algunos músicos practicaban. El lugar era simplemente sobrecogedor.

_-No puedo creer que fue hecho sin magia.-_

La función de esa semana era un homenaje a un tal Beethoven y constaba con la participación de un pianista internacionalmente reconocido. El lugar estaba lleno cuando por fin comenzó.

En el más absoluto silencio el director de orquesta saludo al público y comenzó a mover la batuta. Lentamente el lugar empezó a llenarse por las suaves y melancólicas notas de un piano. De a poco se fueron sumando los demás instrumentos. Draco estaba maravillado, esa gloriosa multitud de sonidos perfectamente coordinados creaban una música capaz de ponerle la piel de gallina. Cada nota trasmitía tanto poder y magnificencia.

Sin embargo el protagonista era el piano. Sus suaves y continuas notas parecían ser las que mantenían juntas y en armonía a las demás. Draco se concentró solo en ellas. El pianista estaba fuera de la vista de Draco, solo podía ver el movimiento de sus manos. Sus largos dedos bailaban sobre las pequeñas teclas y parecía que apenas las tocaba. Una a una las notas se iban uniendo y en ellas parecía que el pianista ponía trozos de su alma.

Draco estaba sin palabras, el sonido era hermoso, transmitían tristeza, cierta melancolía y soledad; pero al mismo tiempo eran fuertes y seguras, eran suaves, pero se abrían paso firmemente entre los demás sonidos. Las notas flotaban libremente por todos lados y a pesar de todo llevaban promesas de esperanza y confianza en el mañana. Aunque por momentos se volvían alegres, detrás siempre iban ocultos complejos sentimientos. Draco se dejo llevar por estas sensaciones, que hacían vibrar su alma y le otorgaban una sensación de vida que creía haber perdido. El pianista era excepcional y contaba a todos su historia esperando que alguien pudiera comprenderla.

La función terminó en estruendosos aplausos dejándolo con ganas de más. El director de orquesta fue presentando a los músicos uno por uno dejando para el final al pianista. Este se levanto de su sitio y camino con porte y elegancia al frente del escenario. Fue recibido con aplausos. El rubio quería conocer a ese hombre, quería conocer a la persona que le había contado su historia sin importarle quien era él. Al hombre que en cada función dejaba su alma al descubierto. Lentamente fue subiendo la vista...

_**-Y por último, un músico invitado que nos honrará con su presencia durante algunas funciones más, James Evans...-**_

Por fin logró ver su rostro... era imposible... -**¡¿Potter? -**

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

Jijiji ¿qué les pareció? ¿Será realmente Harry? ¿Qué hará Draco ahora?

En la parte del piano me inspire escuchando "**Moonlight Sonata**" de Beethoven, simplemente adoro esa canción.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬)** Ayra, Rebecca y Sussy son mis personajes.**

Advertencia: Es slash, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**-¿Potter? Es imposible...-** mira nuevamente el cronograma de la noche **-En ningún lugar dice Potter-** El nombre del pianista es James Evans. ¿Pero no era Evans el segundo apellido del cara-rajada? Sí, pero "Evans" es bastante común en esta parte del país, no tenia porque ser él. Sin contar el hecho que Potter no sabría ni como tocar una campana, mucho menos un piano y con tanta maestría. Y la magia no te ayudaba en eso. -_Además... lleva desaparecido más de 13 años._

Era verdad, nadie sabía nada del salvador del mundo mágico. Después de la batalla lo habían llevado inconsciente a la enfermería del colegio. Esa noche fue tratado y curado por Madame Pomfrey, había recibido mucho daño. Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando había ido a revisar su progreso se sorprendió al encontrar su cama vacía, ni rastros del héroe.

Comenzó una búsqueda desenfrenada por todo el mundo mágico y muggle, nadie tenía noticias de su paradero. Creyeron que era obra de un grupo leal al derrotado mago, pero ellos también estaban tratando de encontrarlo. Todos los aurores fueron puestos a registrar cada piedra e interrogar a cada mago, bruja, criatura mágica y no mágica que encontraran. Ni sus amigos sabían dónde estaba. Durante más de 6 meses solo se habló de la desaparición del niño de oro, hacían especulaciones de su paradero o destino, todos los que una vez estuvieran relacionados con los mortífagos estaban bajo constante vigilancia, pero el resultado fue un absoluto fracaso.

Tuvo que pasar todo otro año para que dé a poco se fueran dando por vencidos, uno por uno, comenzando con sus _amigos_. Un día, el nuevo ministro de la magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ordenó a los aurores que volvieran a sus funciones habituales y terminaran de atrapar a los seguidores de Voldemort. Se llamó al orden público y se comenzó con los labores de reparación y rehabilitación de la sociedad.

Se borró todo rastro del Lord e incluso de Harry Potter. Solo quedó registrado su nombre en los libros como un gran y poderoso mago que derrotó a la mayor amenaza jamás existente. Su desaparición se convirtió en una leyenda que se les contaba a los más pequeños, y algunos creían que si lo encontraban también iban a descubrir la jarra de oro del final del arco iris. Claro que los promotores de esta ridícula idea eran los Lovegood, pero varios decidieron creerles.

Actualmente nadie hablaba del salvador, solo se lo mencionaba en los actos conmemorativos y aniversarios de las distintas batallas. Era como si hubiese muerto es día. Pero allí estaba, la leyenda hecha carne... ¿Pero era realmente él?

Tenía que asegurarse, no iba a quedarse con la intriga. Observó mejor al hombre sobre el escenario. Era alto y su espalda ancha, se notaba que debajo del frac negro había un cuerpo bien formado y entrenado. Su sonrisa era franca y sus confiados movimientos hablaban de alguien que se sabía exitoso. Trasmitía poder y respeto. Su voz era grave y cálida. A pesar de ser joven tenía ese aire de experiencia y madurez que solo los años y las situaciones duras o dolorosas dejaban. Sus ojos parecían profundos pozos verdes, no importa cuánto miraras dentro de ellos, nunca veías el fondo, era imposible saber que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre. ¿Era Potter en realidad? Estaba tan... cambiado. No podía apartar la vista de ese sujeto.

El pianista termino de saludar y agradecer a todos por su presencia y se retiro del escenario. Draco no pudo moverse, estaba impactado, por primera vez en años no supo cómo actuar.

Regreso a la mansión y esa noche no durmió. Todavía daban vueltas en su cabeza las notas del piano y la imagen de ese hombre.

**-¿Era Potter? Que hacía en un lugar como ese...-** ¿Desde cuando sabia tocar el piano?, hubiese sido un gran encabezado "Harry Potter el niño que vivió es en realidad un alma sensible que ama tocar el piano" Algo como eso se hubiese sabido! ¿O no? Ya no estaba seguro de nada, ciertamente el consentido de Dumbledore había demostrado más de una vez ser un completo misterio. ¿Pero si estaba vivo porque no lo había dicho? Varias personas sufrieron por su culpa, eso era tan egoísta... **-Un momento... ¡Blaise! El también fue a una función, si en realidad hubiese sido Potter él lo habría notado-** Entonces solo era alguien que se le parecía nomas **-Mmmm... pero en este estado de enamoramiento total seguro que se la pasó viendo el rostro de Rebecca-** No, Blaise no era buena garantía en estos momentos, definitivamente iba a regresar a ese lugar.

Y así lo hizo, regresó todas las noches siguientes y había llegado a una conclusión: ese hombre tenía que ser Harry Potter. Su cabello ya no era rebelde, sino suave y lustroso, ya no usaba anteojos y su cicatriz había desaparecido, eso lo confundió al principio, pero no cabían dudas; solamente una persona puede tener esos asombrosos ojos verde esmeralda. Observó que cuando tocaba _Potter_ se perdía en su propio mundo, y que cuando el concierto terminaba por unos breves segundos parecía estar desorientado hasta que recordaba donde se encontraba y recobraba su compostura. Esta era la última función de "_James Evans_" en ese teatro. Era esta noche o nunca, iba a enfrentarlo. Quería verlo de cerca, hablarle... provocarle... Desde que lo vió ese sentimiento no lo abandonó, la antigua rivalidad regresó como si nunca se hubiese ido, necesitaba confirmarlo...

Se ocultó en la salida trasera del teatro, los músicos y el personal salían por allí, Potter también lo hacía. Hoy se estaba tardando, -_perfecto_ - pensó Draco, era el último que quedaba, no debía tardar. Tenía la varita preparada, rápidamente iba a lanzarle un hechizo paralizador y se desaparecerían de allí. De seguro eso idiota iba tan confiado que estaba desarmado. Iba a asegurarse que no escapara y de confirmar que era realmente él...

**-¿Se puede saber que quieres Malfoy?-**

Una voz grave a sus espaldas lo sorprendió. Se le heló la sangre en las venas, y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Allí estaba. ¿Cómo? Giró para atacarlo pero lo que siguió sucedió tan rápido que le llevo un tiempo asimilarlo. Potter lo había desarmado con un rápido movimiento y hechizado son decir una sola palabra, ¡ni haber usado su varita!

**-No intentes desaparecerte, no podrás hacerlo.-** Y era verdad, sentía una poderosa magia que rodeaba su cuerpo y lo retenía en ese lugar.

**-¿Que intentas hacer Potter?-** Ahora estaba completamente seguro que era él.

**-Yo debería preguntarte eso, te reconocí la primera vez que viniste, ¿Por qué regresaste una y otra vez? ¿Me estabas espiando acaso?-**

**-No te creas tan importante cara-rajada.-** No podía moverse con libertad, sentía todo su cuerpo muy pesado. Potter se le acerco peligrosamente y lo observó de cerca.

**-¿Estás enfermo Malfoy? Tienes grandes ojeras y luces algo demacrado, además de delgado...-**

**-¿Desde cuándo eres mi madre eh cara-rajada?-** La voz profunda de Potter lo ponía nervioso por alguna razón. Y el suspiro que dejo escapar cerca de su oreja le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Y porque debía importarle tanto su salud?

**-Draco... pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa. Veo que me equivoque-** Potter lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared del callejón y estaba comenzando a aterrarse, no había pensado bien todo esto. Cuando dijo su nombre pensó que iba a desmayarse, ¿quién era ese sujeto frente suyo? Ciertamente no el Potter que él conocía. Tenía la cabeza medio ladeada y lo miraba como si fuese un apetitoso bocado. **-Vendrás conmigo, no puedo dejarte solo en ese estado.-**

**_¿Quien te crees que eres? ¿Piensa que iré contigo solo porque me lo ordenes? Además me encuentro perfectamente...-** Si bien era cierto que sin el hechizo que tenia puesto se habría caído de trastes al suelo hace mucho de la impresión, no era algo que necesitase de la "maravillosa intervención" del héroe, por lo demás estaba bien.

**-No, no vendrás porque te lo ordeno, vendrás porque te lo estoy pidiendo.-**

_-Insufrible cara-rajada... ¡¿qué demonios hago siguiéndolo a su auto?_- Era porque no pudo decirle que no, Potter tenía un aire de autoridad capaz de convencerte que el cielo estaba hecho de algodón de azúcar morado.

**-Sube Malfoy.-** ¿Así que volvía a ser Malfoy? ¿Qué rayos ocurría con su cabeza?

Harry subió a un imponente deportivo negro con vidrios polarizados. Draco también lo hizo, aunque todavía refunfuñando. El interior olía delicioso, estaba tapizado de negro y plateado. Era muy cómodo. El moreno Arrancó el motor que ronroneó mimosamente y con pericia se sumo a la corriente de automovilistas. El auto se movía muy suavemente y junto el amortiguado sonido del motor le ocasionaron mucho sueño al rubio que terminó durmiéndose en algún lugar de la autopista.

Soñó que volvía a ser un estudiante y que corría por los pasillos de las mazmorras, persiguiendo algo, pero que por más que lo intentaba nunca llegaba al final, allí se veía un rectángulo luminoso, desde dentro se escapaban los acordes de un piano y detrás suyo una risa fría y malvada persiguiendolo...

**-Despierta Malfoy, ya llegamos.-** Se encontraban en un estacionamiento subterráneo. Potter lo guió hasta un ascensor y marco el último piso. Los enormes espejos y el piso cubierto de suave alfombra le hicieron saber que Potter vivía como lucia... con estilo. Llegaron al final y el artefacto se detuvo, mas no se abrió hasta que Potter introdujo una llave que saco de su chaqueta. **-Este es mi departamento.-** Draco hizo el ademan de salir, pero Potter lo detuvo y le lanzó un hechizo sin decir una palabra de nuevo.

**-¿Qué fue eso Potter?.-** Draco estaba muy molesto.

**-Un hechizo de confidencialidad. No podrás decir nada de lo que veas u oigas entre estas paredes, tampoco podrás decir que me viste, ni dónde. Aun bajo los efectos de pociones de la verdad o Legeremancia.-** Se volteó y salió del ascensor para ingresar al recibidor de su vivienda sin decir nada más, dejando a un rubio muy confundido.

Lo siguió dando tumbos, el sitio era increíble, adornado de forma moderna, pero con un estilo clásico y elegante. Predominaban los colores rojos y naranjas, así como también los marrones, y un poco de negro. Todo combinado con la dosis justa de metal, vidrio y madera; Todo junto creaba un ambiente relajado y cálido que recordaba a una tarde de otoño en un bosque_.- ¿Para qué me habrá traído aquí?-_ No entendía que pasaba por la mente del moreno. Una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Papi!-** Una niña de unos 7 u 8 años de edad salió corriendo de algún lugar y se tiró hacia Potter con tanta fuerza que bien pudo haberlo volteado si no hubiese estado preparado y lo abrazó por la cintura **-Llegas tarde...Muero de hambre-** hizo un mohín de reproche al mayor.

**-¿Cómo esta mi princesa esta noche?-** Potter abrazaba a la niña con igual fuerza **-Disculpa, me retrase con un asunto. Y no trates de mentirme, se que encontraste el paquete de galletas que escondí, las migas en tu chaqueta te delatan.-** Mas que molesto por la actitud de la pequeña parecía orgulloso y divertido. Ambos sonreían como cómplices de una travesura. **-¿Donde está Sussy?-**

**-Aquí señor, lo sentí llegar y me fui a preparar.-** Una señora de edad avanzada entró al recibidor acomodándose varias capas de ropa de abrigo.

**-Gracias por cuidar de Ayra esta noche Sussy. Ten cuidado regreso a casa.-**

**-Fue todo un placer, es una niña adorable. Nos vemos la próxima semana señor Evans.-**

**-¡Adios Su!-** la niña la despidió con un abrazó y sonoro beso en la mejilla. La niñera saludo a Draco con una inclinación de cabeza, tomó el ascensor y desapareció del departamento. **-Vamos papá...-** Tiraba del pantalón del moreno con insistencia y lo apuraba a entrar.

**-Hay de mí!... trabajo todo el día y al llegar a casa mi hija se aprovecha...-** Los dos echaron a reír.

¿Seguro que Potter no lo lanzó un _confundus_ allí detrás? De pronto se sentía como se hubiese entrado a una dimensión paralela, ¿Potter tenía una hija?

**-Potter... ¿Eres padre?**

Dos pares de idénticos ojos verde esmeralda voltearon a verle.

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

Aquí el segundo capítulo, quien lo hubiese imaginado, ¡Harry tiene una hija! ¿Qué habrá pasado en estos 13 años? Para Draco todavía no terminaron las sorpresas...

Mientras escribía este capítulo, escuchaba "**Toccata & Fugue de Vanessa Mae**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca y Sussy son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También relaciones Hetero =)

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan un montón! Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las negritas son palabras dichas en el momento, las cursivas son pensamientos y las negritas en cursivas son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado.)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Si bien sus ojos eran idénticos, y parecía que tenían personalidades parecidas, físicamente no eran muy semejantes. La pequeña tenía el cabello de un brillante color cobrizo que remataba en suaves bucles cerca de su cintura. Y la tez más clara que la de Potter. Estaba usando una pequeña falda rosada, delicados zapatitos negros y una chaquetita blanca. En conjunto con una pequeña boina y una carterita cruzada.

**-¿Papi quien es ese?-** escondida entre las piernas del moreno miraba al rubio con claro interés, pero algo de desconfianza.

**-¡Ayra! ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no trates a las personas como "eso"?-** Harry se separó un poco de la niña y avanzó hacia Draco **-El es Draco Malfoy, un amigo de la escuela.**- luego señaló a la pequeña **-Y ella es Ayra... mi hija.**

Ayra se acercó a su padre y despacito le dijo **-¿Tu amigo se golpeó la cabeza?-** Malfoy se había quedando boqueando palabras inconclusas.

El moreno hechó a reir** -Desde mañana no más programas médicos para ti. No, solo está tratando de... asimilar, supongo.- **El moreno observó al rubio un momento para después negar con la cabeza y dirigirse a la más pequeña. **-Ven, comencemos con la cena, también estoy muriendo de hambre.-** se retiraron a la cocina dejando solo al hombre en el recibidor.

_-¿Potter tiene una hija?-_ ¿Con quién? Allí no parecía vivir nadie mas _-¿La comadreja?_- sacude la cabeza rápidamente _-No tonto ¿le ves el pelo colorado y las insufribles pecas?-_ Y si hubiese sido ella no estaría desaparecido ¿Entonces quien era la madre de la niña? Simplemente no podía asimilarlo, nunca se hubiese imaginado este escenario. _-¡Potter es papá y nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera lo imaginan!-_ Te lo tenias bien escondido eh? **-Oohh...** _Por eso el hechizo de antes._ Y todos los demás que protegían ese lugar.

Su confusión crecía a cada segundo, ¿Qué hacia él allí? El mayor secreto del mundo mágico y Potter se lo mostró voluntariamente como si fuera lo más normal andar revelando esas cosas a antiguos rivales del colegio... **¿Por qué?**

Los siguió hasta donde se encontraban, atravesando el recibidor se encontraba un gran salón. Habían derrumbado algunas paredes para conseguir ese espacio. Estaba organizado por sectores. En uno estaba una gran chimenea de piedra con varias pieles y alfombras delante, junto con almohadones de diversos tamaños y otros muebles muy bajos y acolchonados. Cerca de allí había una pequeña biblioteca y algunos confortables sillones y pequeñas mesitas con lámparas bajas. En otro sector se veían numerosos artefactos muggles y en una esquina, cerca de unos amplios ventanales, un gran piano negro. En el centro no había absolutamente nada. Todos los sectores, aunque diferentes, estaban en armonía y mantenían el estilo del lugar. El lugar era tan amplio que Potter tranquilamente podría haber dado una bulliciosa y numerosa fiesta en ese salón. Escuchó sus voces saliendo de una puerta a su izquierda y allí se dirigió.

La habitación era una impecable cocina. **-Siéntate Malfoy mientras preparamos la cena.-** Potter se había sacado el saco y el chaleco quedándose solo con la inmaculada camisa blanca la cual estaba arremangando. La pequeña se estaba desprendiendo de la boina y la carterita colgándolas en el mismo perchero donde estaban las cosas de su padre.

Draco se sentó en la esquina de la mesa y se sintió un extraño invisible. Padre e hija iban y venían dentro de la cocina sacando cosas de aquí y de allá y colocándolas en la gran mesada central con gran coordinación.

**-Ayra en el cajón de mi escritorio hay un Cd que compre ayer, ¿Quieres ponerlo?- **Dijo Potter mientras lavaba y pelaba algunas verduras.

**-Sip...-** Ayra salió rápidamente de la cocina por otra puerta que daba directamente al salón. Draco la vio regresar poco después con el cabello recogido con un lazo rojo y un objeto redondo en las manitos que coloco en uno de los artefactos que vio antes. La niña toco unos cuantos botones del mismo y pronto el lugar se lleno de deliciosas armonías. Era música clásica pero combinada con otros sonidos más modernos. Era agradable de oír.

Pronto Draco quedó hipnotizado por lo que se desarrollaba frente suyo. Los dos ojiverdes se movían bailando por todo el lugar completamente ajenos a la otra persona allí sentada. Reían y conversaban de su día. El rubio no podía apartar los ojos de Potter. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero completamente acompasados a los de la música, la camisa semi-abierta dejaba ver un pecho bien formado y la porción de los brazos al descubierto demostraban que el niño de oro no desperdiciaba su tiempo. Las elegantes pero varoniles manos que antes regalaban a todos su música ahora usaban el cuchillo con igual habilidad. A pesar de estar cocinando con harina y salsa su camisa y pantalón seguían tan limpios como al principio.

Todo termino demasiado pronto para gusto de Draco. Potter había dejado de moverse de esa forma que provocaba más de una sensación en él. Ayra se sentó a su lado y lo miraba descaradamente. En algún momento de su "ensueño" había acomodado la mesa frente suyo. Aprovechó que su padre saliera a contestar una llamada y comenzó a hablar.

**-¿De donde conoces a mi papá Draco?-** Esa pregunta y la repentina informalidad lo agarraron de sorpresa.

**-Del colegio, él mismo te lo dijo antes Ayra-** Suponiendo que de esa forma quería jugar la niña no iba a tratarla formalmente.

**-¿A qué colegio fueron?-** Draco sudaba gordo, no sabía que contestar, ¿la pequeña sabia la verdad? ¿Era capaz de hacer magia siquiera? Ahora que lo recordaba Potter en ningún momento había usado magia delante de ella.

**-Ehh... a uno que queda bastante lejos de aquí-** Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Rayos ¿dónde habían quedado sus habilidades para engañar?_- Todo es siempre tan complicado cuando hay un Potter de por medio...-. _

**-Aaahhh...-** Un súbito brillo en sus ojos y la aparición de una sonrisa casi felina en su infantil rostro comenzaron a alarmarlo. **-¿Por qué no le llamas James como todos los demás? O incluso...- **la niña bajo la voz por lo que Draco tuvo que acercarse para poder oírla**- ¿O incluso Harry?-** Draco se atragantó, esos pequeños ojos verdes lo miraban calculadoramente y parecía que lo traspasaban. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

**-Era tu abuela Ayra, para recordarnos que mañana pasa por ti a primera hora.- **La repentina aparición de Potter en la cocina fue como una campana de salvación. Ayra miró a Draco de una manera que le recordó mucho a su padrino cuando acababa de conseguir lo que quería. Y luego giró para mirar a su padre.

**-Pero papá... No quiero ir, ¡no es justo!, mañana es tu día libre y quiero pasarlo contigo-.** Ayra hizo un mohín de reproche y tristeza que le llegaron al corazón de Draco.

**-Pequeña manipuladora, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu abuela y le prometiste ir de compras con ella.-** Nuevamente Potter parecía orgulloso del comportamiento de su hija. ¿Qué clase de padre era?

**-Entonces ven con nosotras.-** el mohín fue rápidamente remplazado por una sonrisa de travesura y amenaza a la vez.

**-Tengo cosas que hacer.-** Miro a la pequeña frente suyo y se arrodillo hasta estar a su nivel y le saco un poco de harina que tenía en su pequeña nariz.- **Además es una salida de "mujeres" y bien sabes cómo odio esas cosas.-** Potter no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, mientras Ayra reía de una manera que parecían campanitas. Pero el mayor pronto la miro seriamente y a modo de advertencia y con ese tono de autoridad al que Draco no se pudo resistir antes le dijo. **-Compórtate mañana Ayra.-** la niña asintió en silencio y sonrió tímidamente. Potter le devolvió una gran sonrisa y le acaricio en la cabeza. Luego se levanto y fue hacia el horno.**- ¡La pizza ya esta!**

Ayra saltó de alegría en su asiento.

Luego de un buen tiempo de intentar convencer al rubio que la cosa _esa _que escurría queso por todos lados era comestible y que se comía CON las manos, lo cual nuevamente hizo sospechar a la pequeña sobre la salud mental del amigo de su papá, cenaron en relativa calma. Ayra era una anfitriona nata y en ningún momento permitió que el silencio reinara más de lo estrictamente necesario. El Potter de estos momentos estaba completamente relajado y bromeaba seguido con su hija, incluso hizo partícipe al rubio en varias ocasiones. Después del postre la pequeña comenzó a cabecear y se creó un agradable silencio entre los adultos.

**-Estuvo... agradable la cena Potter.**

El moreno rompió a reír** -sigues siendo tan orgulloso como siempre Malfoy, simplemente reconoce que te gustó.-** Se levantó y tomó a una dormida Ayra entre sus brazos.- **Quédate a dormir, por favor.**

**-Sabes que nunca aceptare que me gustó una comida muggle por más sabrosa que esta haya sido y ni aunque haya repetido 7 veces.-** La verdad no tenía ganas de regresar a su fría e impersonal mansión, le gustaba este lugar**- Lo hare, gracias...**

**-¡Por Merlín! Malfoy es capaz de sonreír... oh, no... Que eh hecho...-** y Así, riendo despacito y antes de que Draco se decidiera a lanzarle la copa que tenía entre las manos salió rápidamente de la habitación. Le gustaba su risa, le hacía sentir esa calidez que había perdido.

_- Harry... por fin te encontré...-_ el destino era un gran bromista, el mismo día que decide dar por finalizada su búsqueda y aceptar la muerte del niño dorado, este aparece al frente suyo y lo lleva a su departamento donde le presenta a su hija.

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

Vaya que sorpresa ¿no creen? Draco quería encontrar a Harry, ¿cuál será la razón?

Para este capítulo oí **Classical Gas **de** Vanessa Mae.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las **negritas** son palabras dichas en el momento, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos y las _**negritas en cursivas**_ son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado recordadas en el presente)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Despertó sobresaltado y enredado con las sabanas.

**-Otra pesadilla... las odio-** no se acordaba cuando habían comenzado, pero aunque cada vez eran diferentes, tenían elementos en común. La maldita risa del Lord persiguiéndolo y el corriendo hacia un lugar donde sabía que estaba él para salvarlo.

No se volvió a dormir y se quedo allí recostado mientras el cielo iba aclarando de a poco y la luz comenzaba a filtrarse en la habitación donde predominaban los azules y los blancos, era igual de relajante que el salón. No pasó ni una hora que se despertara que comenzó a oír los primeros sonidos. Primeramente el de la ducha y un cuarto de hora después unos pies descalzos por el pasillo de regreso a las habitaciones. Era Harry.

**-Ayra... cariño despiértate -** se oyeron unos quejidos medio dormidos y ahogados contra una almohada **-vamos... toma un baño y ve a desayunar-** Harry salió de la habitación de la niña y se dirigió a la cocina. Pronto el departamento estaba lleno con el olor del desayuno y la música del estéreo. Draco consideró que era hora de aparecer.

Se vistió con una mueca de desagrado **-la misma ropa de anoche-** salió del cuarto y se tropezó con una somnolienta Ayra.** -Perdón Draco-** y siguió su camino hacia el baño abrazada de su almohada y restregándose sus pequeños ojitos.

Ya en la cocina, tuvo que pellizcarse para convencerse que no era un sueño. Harry solo estaba usando una musculosa blanca que no disfrazaba ninguno de sus excelentemente formados músculos. Su cabello, aun húmedo, caía en una sexy melena sobre sus ojos. Vestía unos jeans negros y unos zapatos del mismo color.

**-¡Buenos días Malfoy!-** Harry lo saludo con una sonrisa. Después le dirigió una mirada picara y levantando una ceja le dijo **-¿Usando la misma ropa que ayer? No es propio de un orgulloso Malfoy...- **Draco se odio a sí mismo por haber olvidado su varita en el cuarto, ahora mismo le estaría lanzando unas cuantas maldiciones al insufrible de Potter. Pero cuando este comenzó a reír se olvidó de la idea y se contagió. Así, riendo juntos, los encontró la pequeña Ayra.

**-Papá... ¿Dónde dejaste mi abrigo rojo?-** El moreno articulo _"ups"_ sin emitir ningún sonido y salió disparado del lugar con Ayra riendo detrás. Draco se apoyó en una de las mesadas mientras oía el revuelto que hacia Potter dentro. _- Algunas cosas no cambiaron después de todo-_ Por un momento temió que el nuevo Potter no fuera "_Potter"._ Pero aun era él...

**-¿Soñando despierto Malfoy?-** el moreno estaba de regreso y miraba intensamente al rubio. Se acercó y lo arrinconó. Pusó sus brazos a ambos costados, cerca de las caderas de Draco y se le pegó al pecho. Extendió una de sus manos detrás del ojiplateado, lo cual redujo el ya inexistente espacio y sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oreja y con un susurro envío una corriente eléctrica por su columna...

**-¿Dormiste bien Draco? Tienes mejor aspecto que anoche...-** Draco se petrificó, podía sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo, olía los restos del baño y la cálida respiración en su oreja le nublaba la mente**-...aahh... ¡aquí estabas!- **con una expresión de triunfo Harry se alejó rápidamente con un tarro de azúcar en las manos, ignorando al agitado hombre detrás suyo.

_-¿Qué pretendes maldito cara-rajada?-_ estaba furioso, no, más que furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar así con él? Lo que era peor ¿Cómo se dejaba él afectar por el odioso "cara-rajada-soy tan importante-" san Potter?. Definitivamente le iba a cantar unas cuantas verdades que debería habérselas dicho la noche anterior, Potter se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo jugando con él.

**-Escúchame bien Potter...-**

**-Papaaaaaaaá... Ya comenzó!-** Harry ignoró a Draco y se apresuró con una gran bandeja con el desayuno a la sala. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá frente a una enorme pantalla de televisión y colocó la bandeja en una mesa baja frente suyo. Ayra tomó una pequeña taza de la bandeja y se sentó en las piernas de su padre. Harry agarró a su vez su taza de la bandeja y abrazó a la pequeña. Mientras ambos veían el programa.

**-Malfoy tu taza es la que sobra, te prepare café, espero sea de tu agrado- **Miró al rubio entre los cabellos de su hija** -Sientate con nosotros...por favor-** y ahí estaba, esa odiosa sonrisa a la que no podía negarse. A este ritmo iba a ser su perdición.

**-Si... ven a ver "The Big Bang theory" con nosotros! Es divertida-** y el lugar se llenó con su melodiosa risa de campanitas.

En realidad no entendía que tenían de divertidos 4 inadaptados sociales con obvios problemas madurativos y una clara alteración de la realidad que hablaban un idioma incomprensible y cosas sin sentido. Pero Potter parecía encontrarlos de lo más hilarantes y cada dos por tres estallaba en sonoras carcajadas seguidas por las melódicas campanitas de su hija.

No tardó en perder el interés por lo que mostraba ese aparato cuadrado, sin embargo no se aburrió, escuchar y ver reír a Potter era algo muy entretenido. Su risa era franca y nacía desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos adquirían cierto brillo. Realmente disfrutaba ver la serie. Ayra tampoco parecía entender mucho de la serie, solo se reía contagiada por el adulto, pero disfrutaba estar cerca de Harry y compartir este momento con él. La forma en que, ocasionalmente, miraba a su padre con completa admiración, demostraba cuanto lo amaba. Harry en ningún momento dejo de abrazarla y en los comerciales jugaba distraídamente con su cabello. Los dos parecían perdidos en su propio mundo y lo ignoraban... que novedad...

No pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia y pesar, era obvio que ellos dos se adoraban, y que formaban una feliz familia, él era solo un extraño aparecido de quien sabe dónde y que desentonaba notoriamente.

Y allí estaba Harry rompiendo en carcajadas de nuevo, pero esta vez Ayra no lo siguió, sino que se quedo mirando a Draco igual que la noche anterior, sus pequeños ojos almendrados lo miraban fijo e intensamente. Su mirada lo traspasaba y lo dejaba indefenso. De repente sus ojos brillaron y apareció la ahora temida sonrisa felina.

**-Regresaras el próximo sábado a la noche, ¿verdad Draco?- **y le dedicó la misma sonrisa que no podía negarle a su padre. Ahora estaban en comerciales y gozaban con la completa atención del moreno. A este no se le escapó la familiaridad con que su hija se dirigió al rubio, pero más le extraño la invitación, su hija era sumamente desconfiada de los extraños, pero de repente invitaba a un hombre que nunca antes había visto ni oído nombrar en su vida a algo tan importante e intimo como lo del sábado. Los adultos cruzaron sus miradas, ambos sin saber que decir.

**-Yo...**

**-Por supuesto que vendrás-** Ayra lo interrumpió y en su voz se notaba cierto triunfo.

**-Ayra no puedes disponer del tiempo de los demás, Malfoy es un hombre ocupado y de seguro no podrá asistir.-** Harry trataba de preparar a su hija para un posible rechazo del rubio.

**-No papá, Draco si vendrá, yo lo sé-** El moreno se rindió y suspiró, su hija a veces sabía demasiadas cosas y él no se explicaba el porqué.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando Harry atendió su móvil -**Diga... ah, ¡buenos días! Si... jajaja no todavía no, pero ya casi... ¿Cómo?... ¡Claro!... ¡¿¡¿Qué?... ¡noooo! Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso, ni aunque el mundo dependiera de ello o...-**se puso pálido de repente y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío**- Todos menos eso...-**

Las carcajadas de Ayra distrajeron a Draco de intentar entender que aterrorizaba tanto al moreno **-Es mi abuela, trata de convencerlo que vaya de compras con nosotras. Gracias a mamá, papá le tiene una fobia terrible.-**

**-Era tu abuela, esta llegando... Ve a terminar de prepararte-** la pequeña se retiró sonriendo.

**-¿Le temes a ir de compras Potter?-** Era toda una absurda revelación.

**-Le temo ir de compras con cualquier miembro femenino emparentado con mi esposa- **de repente los verdes ojos se vieron velados por un sordo dolor, pero tan pronto como apareció, se fue- **Si Aly hubiese llevado "de compras" a Voldemort la guerra nunca habría comenzado, en lugar de eso se hubiese escondido lo más lejos posible de ella-** Ahora en sus ojos solo había amor y diversión.

**-¡¿Eres casado?** _¿Qué otro secreto había?-_ La noticia hizo que pasara por alto la mención de tan odiado nombre y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro y a retroceder hasta anoche, en ningún momento hubieron indicios de que allí viviesen tres personas.

**-Lo fui...**

**-Yo... lo siento, no debí preguntar-** De veras no debió, recordar a su esposa había opacado algo al Gryffindor.

**-Tú no sabias... en fin... pasado es pasado-** le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y fue a atender el portero.

Después de bajar a despedir a su hija, se vistió con una abrigada chaqueta y lo llevo hasta un sitio donde podía desaparecerse. Antes de separarse Potter preguntó:

**-¿Vendrás el sábado?-** Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

**-¿Que hay este sábado Potter?**

**-Ayra cumple 8 años, siempre la llevó a cenar a algún restaurante que ella elija, por lo general somos solo los dos, pero le agradas-** sonaba sorprendido -**se que tienes preguntas... si después del sábado aun quieres hacerlas te responderé...**

Con una sonrisa amistosa y sin decir una sola palabra más se subió al automóvil y se retiró.

Draco tenía mucho en que pensar...

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

**El capitulo fue cortito porque en realidad era una transicion necesaria, pero si todo sale bien o si recibo algunos reviews (hoy me levante con animos de chantaje) subo otro antes de fin de año como regalo ¿que les parece?  
><strong>

La canción de este capítulo es **"Contradanza - Vanessa Mae" **

_**The big Bang theory**_ es una serie de televisión que me encanta! Para quienes no la conocen es altamente recomendable, aunque cuesta tomarle un poco el ritmo al principio, pero una vez lo haces lloras de la risa xDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las **negritas** son palabras dichas en el momento, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos y las _**negritas en cursivas**_ son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado recordadas en el presente)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Es sábado en la noche y un apuesto hombre de cabellos rubios, porte arrogante y andar elegante se encuentra subiendo por un lujoso ascensor.

No fue capaz de negarse al pedido de la pequeña, además había decidido que quería respuestas... No iba a permitir que se volviera a esfumar.

Cuando lo conoció por primera vez en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, sintió curiosidad por aquel delgado muchacho, de apariencia algo desaliñada y tímida que le sonreía y conversaba con absoluta normalidad. Era la primera vez que alguien no se intimidaba por su apellido o intentaba impresionarlo para acercarse a él o su familia.

Pero una serie de eventos posteriores, entre los cuales destacaba que aquel niño fuese el mismísimo Harry Potter, y sin contar su pésima elección de palabras cada vez que intentaba mantener una conversación civilizada con él, o que su padre fuera un Mortífago, no leal, pero Mortífago a fin de cuentas, ocasionaron que terminaran con una de las enemistades más famosas en Hogwarts, solamente igualada por dos de los fundadores del colegio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el moreno terminara encabezando su lista de los más odiados, pero siempre que intentaba meterlo en problemas, se escabullía indemne o terminaba con más fama de la que poseía.

En algún momento el odio se convirtió simplemente en rivalidad y podían compartir una mesa en biblioteca sin intentar maldecirse mutuamente. Pero cuando otro sentimiento comenzó a abrirse paso de a poco se aterró de tal modo, que decidió destruir todo lo que había logrado y se convirtió en una espina en el costado del héroe. Nunca estuvo orgulloso de ese paso, pero ya era tarde para remediarlo.

Entonces llegó la fatídica misión de asesinar a Dumbledore y Harry lo salvó, sin importarle todas las humillaciones a las que lo había sometido. El día en que casi muere por sus manos supo tres verdades: primero, su padrino jugaba el mismo peligroso juego que su padre. Segundo, el moreno pudo haberlo matado si así lo hubiese querido, pero en vez de eso redujo intencionalmente la potencia de la maldición para dejarlo solo gravemente herido. Gracias a eso el Lord lo creyó un incompetente y le transfirió la misión a Severus, tampoco lo marcó como era su plan, todavía no había demostrado su valor. La vida de su madre no corrió peligro porque "casi" había sido asesinado por el niño de oro; Voldemort consideraba a Harry un digno rival y que un niñato como él hubiese sido derrotado por el moreno no era imperdonable, sino inevitable. Si Potter hubiese reducido la potencia un poco más, el ataque no hubiese sido creíble. Severus le explico todo esto mientras lo sanaba en sus habitaciones. El niño dorado estaba al tanto de su situación, y conociendo como conocía al Lord, también sabía de qué forma evitar que su furia cayera sobre la familia Malfoy: lo había casi matado a propósito... Ese día, Harry lo salvo en más de un sentido.

Lo tercero que descubrió fue que aun no conocía a Harry Potter, el Potter que todos conocían y el que era en realidad, eran muy diferentes.

Después del ataque se hicieron un poco más cercanos, trabajaban juntos para derrotar a Voldemort, y aunque su rivalidad nunca desapareció, conoció más del Potter real.

Lejos del bullicio diario del colegio era más serio y reflexivo y era tan o más astuto que cualquier Slytherin. Frente a los demás seguían actuando como siempre, pero durante un tiempo, algunas noches, Severus le pedía que fuera el compañero de duelo del moreno. En realidad lo único que quería su padrino era que Potter practicara con otra bolsa de carne y dejara su adolorido cuerpo en paz al menos un par de días.

Aunque atentara contra su ego de príncipe de las serpientes, debía reconocer que no era ningún rival para el Griffindor, de hecho los únicos que podían presentarle una batalla decente eran el mismísimo Dumbledore y su padrino, Severus. Pronto fue evidente que el héroe también ocultaba sus verdaderas habilidades del resto de sus compañeros y amigos. Sus conocimientos sobrepasaban con creces los de los alumnos más avanzados e incluso algunos profesores. Mientras que después de clases todos iban a descansar, Potter era obligado a entrenar, perfeccionar y aprender numerosos encantamientos y maleficios. Sus sesiones duraban hasta muy entradas las noches y aun así se mantenía al día con las distintas exigencias educativas y al otro día actuaba de manera normal y alegre. Nadie nunca sospechó.

Él tampoco lo hizo hasta que formó parte de esa vida secreta. Pero aun así solo era una pequeña parte, sabía que el moreno también practicaba y estudiaba otras áreas de la magia, pero nunca cuántas y cuáles.

Aun después de la batalla final, cuando muchos atribuyeron el resultado en gran medida al destino y la suerte, ninguno supo jamás cuanto sacrificó Harry por ese día. Por eso nunca les perdonó que lo dieran por muerto con tanta facilidad, que se rindieran tan pronto con su búsqueda. Si alguno hubiese sabido lo que él sabía, habrían entendido que era imposible que muriera... simplemente no lo hubiese hecho.

Por eso comenzó a buscarlo por su cuenta. Sus contactos solo se habían limitado a los entrenamientos de duelos, y desaparecieron cuando fue obvio que derrotarlo ya no servía siquiera como pre-calentamiento; pero ese sentimiento nunca desapareció, incluso creció.

En 7º cuando el trío no apareció en Hogwarts se sintió preocupado, pero a la vez aliviado porque así no lo encontrarían. Cuando fue capturado y llevado a la mansión entró en pánico, no había error, a pesar de la desfiguración facial era él. Su mente dejo de pensar racionalmente, por suerte el destino intervino y de algún modo respondió algo que evito que le descubrieran. Poco después se supo porque lo habían atrapado, en realidad se había dejado capturar, su plan desde el principio fue rescatar a las personas de la mazmorra. Luego volvió a desaparecer, simplemente se esfumó... Después de eso el Lord comenzó a buscarlo frenéticamente, Harry no estaba oculto esperando el mejor momento para atacar, en realidad lo estaba matando de a poco.

Una noche apareció en el colegio, y desde ahí fue toda una vorágine de acontecimientos. De repente estaban luchando por sus vidas, los hechizos y maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro. Habían gritos y explosiones, y en medio de todo eso, nadie sabía dónde estaba Potter. Había pedido tiempo, ¿para qué? Nadie tenía idea. Decidió dejar a su familia e ir a buscarlo para ayudarlo en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, no se dio cuenta que Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían hasta que estaban dentro de la sala multiuso. Allí estaba Harry manteniendo precariamente el equilibrio con una diadema en sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera detenerlos el dúo de incompetentes comenzaron a atacar y las cosas se salieron de control rápidamente cuando invocaron el fuego maldito.

Momentos después, en la cima del montículo de objetos, creyó que era su fin, pero allí estaban esos ojos esmeraldas mirándolo de una forma que nunca descifró, casi parecían desesperados y angustiados. Potter lo volvió a salvar ese día.

Cuando Voldemort apareció más tarde con el cuerpo sin vida de Harry creyó que moriría también. Su corazón explotó, su garganta quemaba, quería gritar, pero le faltaba el aire, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, ajeno a la desolación de los demás, perdido en su propia desesperación.

Nunca recordó que ocurrió a continuación, pero cuando su mente se aclaró de nuevo todo había terminado. Estaban identificando los cuerpos y atendiendo a los heridos. Su familia estaba viva, su padrino no. Algunos de sus amigos habían muerto. Otros habían sobrevivido. Pero solo una cosa le importaba, Harry estaba inconsciente en la enfermería. Harry estaba vivo... y había ganado.

Cuando lo supo tomó una decisión: nunca más se iba a alejar de él, al otro día cuando despertase iría a verlo y le diría todo, y si era necesario le rogaría que lo deje quedarse al menos como amigo.

Sin embargo al día siguiente, cuando todos fueron despertados por un grito de horror proveniente de la enfermería, lo que quedaba de su mundo se destruyó. La cama del salvador del mundo mágico estaba vacía... El héroe había desaparecido dejando detrás solo unas sabanas ensangrentadas.

El ascensor llega a destino y Draco no tiene tiempo de terminar de pensar cómo iba a hacer para entrar al departamento -la última vez Potter uso su llave- que las puertas se abrieron y dos manitas lo arrastraron dentro.

**-¡Draco!-** la pequeña parecía muy emocionada de verlo. Llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido con volados, color verde oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos, en conjunto con unos zapatitos de charol negros. El cabello lo llevaba suelto salvo por dos listones, del mismo color del vestido, que recogían pequeños mechones a cada lado su cabeza. **-Papá me debes una historia, Draco si vino.- **

El mencionado atravesó la puerta que llevaba a la zona de las habitaciones abotonándose la camisa **-Eso parece- **le dedicó una dulce sonrisa **-Ve a buscar tu abrigo Ayra, no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad?- **Le guiño un ojos y después miró al rubio con un gesto amigable **-Bienvenido Malfoy-**

**-¿Apostaste con tu hija que no vendría?**

**-Algo asi...-**

Ayra se estaba yendo cuando Draco recordó algo** -Espera pequeña-** y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta dar con lo que buscaba **-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ayra!**

**-¡Gracias Draco! Papá también me trajo un regalo, ¡me debes dos historias ahora!-** y se puso a dar vueltas de felicidad.

**-Dos sonrisas en menos de una semana... ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy?-** el moreno puso una fingida cara de espanto.

**-Muy maduro de tu parte-** hizo una mueca de superioridad como las que le destinaba cuando iban al colegio **-Casi tan maduro como apostar con tu hija de 8 años.**

**-¿Apuestas? ¿Quién habló de apostar?-** Ayra comenzó a desenvolver el paquete **-Ni hablar, la última vez que aposte con tío George me gané el castigo más grande de mi vida-** se detuvo como pensándolo mejor y siguió **-en realidad no el más grande, pero sí uno de los más memorables.- **Terminó de pelear con el envoltorio del regalo y una exclamación de sorpresa y júbilo se le escapó de los labios. Harry se acercó a su hija para que ver que había producido esa reacción y lanzó un silbido de admiración.** -Es hermoso Malfoy, no debiste... pero gracias.-**

Draco sonrió para sí, Harry aún lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no aceptaría el regalo de regreso. No tenía pensado regalarle nada a la pequeña, pero en cuanto lo vio supo que solo ella, y nadie más, podía ser su dueña. La sorpresa aun iluminaban los ojos esmeraldas del adulto y Draco sintió esa calidez dentro suyo que hace años no sentía. Harry tenía algunas líneas de expresión que no deberían haber estado allí todavía, clara muestra que después de la guerra las cosas no fueron fáciles tampoco para él.

El repentino abrazó de Ayra lo desconcertó, pero no pudo evitar devolvérselo. **-Gracias Draco... me encanta-** y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de inocencia y felicidad. No iba a admitirlo, pero ella ya se había ganado un lugar en su exclusivo y codiciado corazón. Un lugar que compartía con una sola persona más... su padre...

Hablando de roma, este había desaparecido de la sala. **-Se fue a terminar de arreglarse-** Ayra adivinó inmediatamente que buscaban los ojos color tormenta. **-¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?-** cambió de tema como quien quiere la cosa. _-Esto va a ser muy divertido-_ era su único pensamiento. _-Me pregunto cuánto tardaran...-_ y dejó escapar unas risitas.

Al saberse descubierto Draco se incomodó, pero el pedido de la niña le dio la excusa perfecta para ocuparse en otra cosa. Tomó la cajita donde, sobre un fondo de seda negra, se encontraba una fina cadena labrada con la más exquisita plata que terminaba en un dije, del mismo material, con forma de una delicada mariposa en vuelo. Las alas de las mismas estaban bellamente adornadas con pequeñas y múltiples esmeraldas.

Cuando se la prendía alrededor del pequeño cuello, unas risitas provenientes de Ayra lo pusieron en alerta. La pequeña tramaba algo, de eso no habían dudas; con solo unos días de conocerla resaltaba a la vista que Ayra había heredado de su padre algo más que los ojos. Era mejor distraerla. **-¿Qué es eso de las historias Ayra?-** ella dejó de observarse como le quedaba el colgante en el espejo y volteó a verlo.

En su interior estaba de lo más divertida _-Se dio cuenta, pero no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo...- _Su pequeña mente ya tenía todo planeado y detallado, nunca sabrían que les golpeo. Logró evitar parecer demasiado satisfecha y decidió seguirle el juego al mayor. **-Es que papá tiene un gran álbum de fotos. Mamá siempre vivía con su cámara encima, le encantaba fotografiar todo cuanto le rodeaba, y armó este álbum con todas las fotografías vergonzosas de papá -que no son pocas- ella siempre lograba meterlo en situaciones insólitas. Entonces comenzamos este juego... cada vez que yo tengo razón me cuenta la historia detrás de la espontánea que elija.**

¿Alguien capaz de meter en problemas a Potter paralelamente a su habilidad natural de atraerlos? ¡Debía ver ese álbum! y conocer más sobre la madre de la pequeña. ¿Aly la había llamado Harry? **-¿Y si él tiene razón?**

Esta vez Ayra no pudo reprimir la carcajada **-Nunca la tiene, eso es lo divertido del juego.**

Mientras reían juntos, no notaron que alguien los miraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Verlos juntos le hacía muy feliz, no creyó que volvería a estar cerca de Draco. Así como tampoco se hubiese atrevido a soñar que congeniaría tan bien con Ayra. Hace unos momentos lo dejo pasar, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando notó que el colgante estaba recubierto con un poderoso hechizo de protección, un hechizo que fue colocado personalmente por el rubio.

Sonrió satisfecho... Sabía que su hija tramaba algo, la conocía demasiado bien...pero también sabía _qué_ tramaba y esta vez no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo... eso haría que sus propios planes se resolvieran más rápido...

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

Hasta aquí esta vez. ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin sabemos parte de las razones de Draco, pero ahora padre e hija se complotan contra nuestro rubio dragón... ¿Qué pasara?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas y tambien gracias a los que leen y no comenten, pero que se estan alli y eso me hace muy feliz ^o^. Este es el ultimo capítulo del año, pero les prometo que en los capitulos siguientes van a haber muchas sorpresas *risas de complicidad*

Las canciones de este capítulo son: J**ohann Strauss Jr. - Voces de Primavera** y **Balada para Adelina** de **Richard Clayderman**


	6. Chapter 6

**peDisclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca, Aleyda y Agatha son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

Gracias por leer y comentar, y también gracias a los que leen y no llegan a hacerlo. Porque sé que están ahí xD.

Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las **negritas** son palabras dichas en el momento, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos y las _**negritas en cursivas**_ son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado recordadas en el presente)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

No quería arruinar el momento, pero el tiempo apremiaba **-¿Listos?-** los dos pararon de reír y lo miraron. Un par de ojos con amor y oculta diversión, otro, el más claro, simplemente maravillado por la magnífica visión que era Harry en un traje negro informal y con el cabello peinado de tal forma que lo hacía parecer más salvaje y exótico. Sus ojos parecían tener vida propia y brillaban de una manera increíble. Sus movimientos casi felinos lo tenían hipnotizado. **-Vamos, ya casi es la hora.**

Con soltura y elegancia abrigó a su hija y a sí mismo. Mientras descendían en el ascensor, la pequeña Ayra miró a los dos adultos que la acompañaban. Ambos eran muy grandes, casi de la misma altura y no parecían muy dispuestos a iniciar una conversación pero lucían tranquilos. El amigo de su papá ya no parecía sentirse tan incomodo como el día en que lo conoció.

Esa noche no tardó mucho en descubrir lo importante que ese hombre era o había sido para su padre. Nunca antes llevó a un desconocido a casa ¡Ni siquiera tía Mione y tío Ron los visitaban!. Ese departamento era como un refugio para su padre y ella, un lugar que no les gustaba compartir con nadie. Pero no solo lo había invitado a cenar, sino que le permitió quedarse a pasar la noche.

Al principio desconfió, pero cuando vio dentro de sus ojos tan grises como no recordaba haber visto ninguno antes, supo que Draco era ese hombre. Eran tan iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes... y el buen humor que acompaño a su papá durante toda la semana no le convenció de lo contrario. ¡Pero eran tan tercos!

Tiró de la manga del rubio para que le prestara atención y le sonrió. Ocasionando que Draco se tensara y se esperara la peor; y que el moreno levantara una ceja interrogación y expectante a lo que sea que su pequeño diablillo hubiera planeado esta vez.

**-Draco, mi papá ya conoce las reglas, pero tú no, así que te las voy a explicar-** el rubio preguntó que reglas y la niña continuó **-cada cumpleaños se activa la regla de oro, es decir que todo lo que desees o pidas se te cumple. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO.-** En ese punto Harry emitió un bufido y añadió **-"todo" siempre y cuando exista-** enfatizó mirando a su niña.

**-¡Los unicornios-dragón SI existen!-**

**-No, no lo hacen, no sé qué clase de ideas locas te metió Luna en la cabeza-** El resto del descenso Ayra se la paso enumerando las pruebas de porque esas criaturas si existían y el moreno intentando darle las razones por las que era biológicamente imposible que un unicornio y un dragón tuvieran descendencia.

Hacia el final Draco descubrió algo nuevo sobre padre e hija: se distraían con la misma facilidad que un bebe de 5 meses.

Al abrirse las puertas en el subsuelo, antes de que salieran, Ayra los intercepto **-Desde que pongan un pie fuera de este ascensor se llamaran por sus nombres. Tú le dirás Draco, y tú-** señaló al rubio **-le llamarás Harry. Y cuidado con que oiga un apellido u otro apelativo de nuevo porque lo van a lamentar-**

La última vez estuvo demasiado ocupado procesando su situación como para ver alrededor, pero ahora lo que veía era sorprendente.

Delante suyo se encontraba una hilera de 3 automóviles, cada uno mas magnifico que el anterior, y detrás de ellos, bajo un toldo, se adivinaban las siluetas de 2 motocicletas. No se necesitaba ser un conocedor muggle para saber el pequeño tesoro que Potter tenía allí. El más próximo a ellos era el deportivo negra que ya conocía.

**-Linda colección tienes aquí Po...-** un suave carraspeo le advirtió **-H-Harry- **Decir su nombre así, en confianza y sin segundas intenciones era algo que siempre había querido, pero hacerlo de pronto se sentía extraño y hasta un poco surrealista. Disfrutó un poco más la situación y luego paso a ocuparse de otro asunto que lo estaba incordiando desde hacia tiempo _-¿desde cuándo los pianistas pueden permitirse este nivel de vida?-_

**-Gracias... Draco-** Harry también saboreo el momento. Le gustaba como sonaba el nombre del rubio en sus labios. A Draco también le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios del moreno **-Llegan a ser tan adictivos como una buena escoba.- **Conocía demasiado bien al Sly como para saber que en esos momentos estaba sacando cuentas mentales de cuánto dinero había allí y de donde provenía **-También me encargó del negocio familiar de mi esposa.-** A la mención del tema Draco miró a los ojos a Harry; allí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada cargada de cariño y afecto y un atisbo de tristeza. ¿A ella le tocaba Harry cada vez?

Un débil empujón a ambos los distrajo, Ayra intentaba pecharlos desde detrás **-Vamooos, no llegaremos a tiempo-** Harry miró su reloj y soltó una palabrota **-Lindo vocabulario papá, si mamá te oyera te soltaría una letanía que...-**

**-En todo caso sería tu abuela, casi la totalidad de mi ilustrativo vocabulario lo adquirí de tu madre-** los condujo hasta el segundo vehículo, uno más grande y menos "deportivo". Pero también parecía más seguro y Draco casi pudo leer la palabra "Ayra" dibujada en cada centímetro. Incluso sintió algunas protecciones mágicas.** -colóquense los cinturones.-**

Harry conducía lo más rápido que su preocupación por la seguridad de su niña sentada en el asiento trasero le permitía. Pero aun así Draco no podía dejar de pensar que tenía una forma bastante temeraria de manejar. Parecía que el moreno conducía como poseído esquivando y sobrepasando los autos de una manera aterradora. Y que charlara despreocupadamente con ellos a la vez no lo tranquilizaba mucho. ¿Cuándo llegaban a la parte adictiva?

Se detuvieron cerca de un enorme parque. Padre e hija se bajaron apresuradamente y prácticamente llevaron a rastras al rubio con ellos dentro. Ayra iba agarrada de las manos de los adultos, pero de repente se soltó y comenzó a correr, Harry inmediatamente la siguió también corriendo y a Draco no le quedo más remedio que imitarlos. La niña era rápida y su pequeño tamaño le permitía esquivar a las demás personas fácilmente. Harry no iba con tanta desventaja, pero no parecía interesado en detenerla, sino más bien en seguirla. Draco iba bastante rezagado.

_-¿Desde cuándo una invitación a cenar se convirtió en una maratón? Condenada mi suerte, desde mañana comienzo un nuevo plan de ejercicios-_El moreno nuevamente consultó la hora y para desesperación del rubio aumentó la velocidad. Los años jugando como buscador le habían dado buenos reflejos y esquivaba a los demás con la misma facilidad que su hija. Pronto alcanzó a la pequeña y sin detenerse siquiera la levanto en voladas y aumento aun más el ritmo. A Draco lo invadió una horrible y familiar sensación de impotencia, de repente no era la amplia espalda de un hombre lo que veía, sino la joven de un niño de gafas torcidas y una famosa cicatriz y no estaban en un exuberante parque, sino en los pasillos del colegio, la espalda de Potter se alejaba cada vez mas y el no podía seguirla _**-"apúrate Malfoy"-**_ pero un ataque los separó y no pudo seguirlo. Nunca más lo volvió a ver.

Ahora de nuevo Harry se estaba alejando cada vez mas y el no podía hacer nada para detenerlo o alcanzarlo **-No, esta vez no va a ser igual-** uso todas sus energías y aumento el paso **-¡Vamos Draco!-** Ayra lo llamaba desde detrás del hombro de su padre. Harry volteó a verlo y lanzó una carcajada. Corrieron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron al centro.

Allí había una fuente **-¿Corrimos tanto para esto?-** estaba agitado y le dolía el costado. **-¿Eres pianista o maratonista? ¡Maldición!- **Ayra de nuevo comenzó a correr y Harry ya se disponía a seguirla, pero se regreso y tomando a Draco lo arrastró con él **-No te quejes, nunca creí que estarías en tal horrible estado físico- **

**-¡Oye! Estoy en perfecto estado. Pero los magos no corremos como animales, para eso están las escobas y la aparición-**

**-Y mira donde te llevó eso, 10 minutos de trote y estas que te desmayas en cualquier momento- **

**-¿Trote? ¡Parecía que te perseguía el mismísimo demonio!-** Estaba actuando infantil, pero no le gustaba perder contra el moreno. No podía ganarle en el aire, y por lo visto tampoco en tierra.

En realidad ahora SÍ estaban trotando y fueron solo unos segundos hasta que alcanzaron a la pequeña en el borde de la fuente. Estaba iluminada desde abajo con numerosos focos que le daba a los chorros y pequeñas cascadas distintos colores y tonalidades.

**-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Ayra, adora esta fuente y trabaje mucho para esta ocasión. No me hubiese gustado que se lo perdiese ¡No tienes idea el trabajo que me tomo!**

**-¿Le regalaste una fuente?-** dos pares de ojos verdes lo miraron con idéntica expresión de incredulidad.

**-Mejor espera y verás-** Hasta ese momento Draco no se había dado cuenta que habían muchas personas allí reunidas, todas expectantes y mirando hacia las aguas. Inmediatamente las luces que rodeaban el lugar se apagaron y solo quedaban las de la fuente, que poco a poco se fueron atenuando hasta que todo quedo en penumbras. Un gritito de emoción proveniente de Ayra y de otros niños le indico que sea lo que fuera que iba a pasar estaba por comenzar.

Una melodía, lenta y algo tímida se comenzó a oír. Eran las notas de un piano. La melodía era suave y parecía que les estaba contando un secreto a todos. Las luces de la fuente se iban prendiendo y apagando según el ritmo o la nota acompañadas de chorros de distintos tamaños. Las cascadas se prendían y apagaban creando diversos efectos y hasta las luces iban cambiando de color, dándole a los chorros distintas tonalidades.

¡La fuente estaba danzando al compas de la canción!

La intensidad de la canción aumento y también la del agua, la melodía trasmitía una alegría contagiosa, las notas se enredaban y desenvolvían por todos lados. La fuente parecía contagiada de esa felicidad y lo demostraba creando diversas figuras. Draco se olvido hasta de pensar, era un espectáculo inigualable, ¡y creado sin magia!

Ahora miraba con asombro cómo se había creado un delicado capullo de agua en el centro y como de a poco los pétalos se abrían con gracia para de pronto levantarse en una muralla de agua que comenzaba a danzar y serpentear. A la par otras figuras y efectos se creaban, Draco deseaba tener más ojos para ver todo al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como un niño descubriendo un mundo nuevo. Era el regalo de Harry para su hija. La canción... era él quien la estaba tocando, aunque ahora estuviera alado suyo mirando a las danzarinas aguas con una alegría infantil en sus ojos. Draco se sorprendió de la diferencia, cuando Harry tocaba para Ayra toda tristeza se desvanecía de sus manos, el resultado era una música alegre y contagiosa, que te invadía sin permiso y te llevaba a bailar con ella. Igual que la pequeña.

Harry le estaba agradeciendo por existir y ser parte de su vida. Les estaba contando a todos que ella era su mayor tesoro.

Una fuerte emoción invadió a Draco y su vista se nublo. Todo era tan intenso y magnifico. Parpadeo un par de veces para hacer desaparecer las lagrimas antes que cayeran. Harry lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos brillaban igual que aquella vez, había mas allí de lo que se creía capaz de aceptar. De pronto todo era demasiado grande para él, no sabía cómo manejarlo, estaba aterrado, sintió ganas de huir.

El moreno pareció darse cuenta porque su expresión cambio de repente a una más seria que le decía _"no te atrevas de nuevo"._

La melodía termino y la fuente regreso a su apariencia natural. Los presentes aplaudieron y comenzaron a dispersarse murmurando y comentando sobre el espectáculo que acababan de disfrutar. Ayra llego corriendo hasta su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry le dedico una última mirada a Draco antes de concentrarse en su hija.

El rubio estaba congelado en el sitio. Mil pensamientos atravesaban su mente, pero por más que intento no encontró respuesta a la muda pregunta en los ojos del moreno _-"¿A qué le temes Draco?"-_

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

En el próximo capítulo continua la celebración del cumpleaños de Ayra, con un par de invitados inesperados y un poco mas de información acerca de lo que Harry y Draco esconden en sus recuerdos y corazones.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero como la compu es compartida con mis demas familiares, no puedo acceder a ella tan seguido como quiera U.U

La canción de esta vez es: "**Fabrizio Paterlini - Soffia la notte**"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca, Aleyda y Agatha son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

Este capítulo es más largo. Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las **negritas** son palabras dichas en el momento, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos o sucesos del pasado y las _**negritas en cursivas**_ son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado recordadas en el presente)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

"_**-¿¡Por qué Draco?-**__ El dolor velado que oia en su voz casi ocasiona que cambie de opinión. Había tantas razones, pero ninguna que fuera un justificativo real en esa ocasión._

_**-Lamento si te di la impresión equivocada Potter. Pero no soy como tú-**__ No. No lo era. Potter era todo lo contrario a él. Nunca podría. Se sentía un cobarde y lo había lastimado._

_**-Tienes razón... Malinterprete las cosas. Fui impulsivo... lo siento... Nunca más volverá a pasar Malfoy.-**__ Cuánto se odiaba. Pero ya había tomado su decisión."_

Nunca se lo perdonó. Si tan solo no hubiera huido... todo sería diferente ahora. Harry nunca más lo mencionó y su relación siguió como siempre fue antes de ese incidente. Ese día el griffyndor se convirtió en alguien inalcanzable para él.

**-Soy un idiota-** se dijo Draco a sí mismo. En algún momento creyó que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes. Lo mejor era marcharse mientras pudiera hacerlo. En la mañana le mandaría una lechuza a Harry disculpándose.

**-Es una noche muy bella ¿No lo cree así?-** Una voz suave y amable lo detuvo. Una mujer muggle estaba de pie a su lado. Miraba el cielo y tenía una dulce expresión en su rostro. **-Sabes...el presente es un regalo que se nos da a algunos para reparar el pasado- **mientras hablaba, nunca despegó la mirada del firmamento. **-Este es el momento, no hay nada que temer-** lo miró como si conociese todos sus secretos y temores y le dedicó la sonrisa mas angelical que nunca vió. ¿Quién era esa persona que parecía saber lo que le estaba diciendo? Volteó para mirar a padre e hija una vez más. ¿Si las cosas salían mal? Cuando volvió hacia su inesperada acompañante para preguntárselo ella ya no estaba. La buscó con la mirada, pero simplemente se había esfumado. En el aire se podía oler una exquisita fragancia de jazmines.

Tenía razón, no soportaría volver a separarse de él. No solo era cobarde, sino también egoísta.

Padre e hija se acercaron. La pequeña iba muy emocionada.

**-Mi papá hizo esa canción para mi, ¿Verdad que es bonita?-** estaba muy feliz con su regalo, eso era evidente.

**-¡Hey James!-** un hombre de mediana edad y una futura calva estaba llamando la atención del moreno e iba hacia ellos con prisa **-¿Qué opinas? ¡Quedo perfecto!-** observaba la fuente con orgullo **-Hombre, nos has metido en problemas monumentales, ahora el jefe nos pedirá la misma calidad para los próximos shows-** y Draco, con espanto vio como el hombre intentaba ponerle ojitos de cachorro a Harry.

**-Ni siquiera lo intentes Max... No hará tu trabajo por ti-** otro hombre, esta vez mas joven se había unido a ellos. Era bastante atractivo, su cabello castaño lucia un corte de moda y desmechado. **-Así que ella es tu princesa- **bajó hasta quedarse al nivel de Ayra y le sonrió con simpatía **-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña... tu padre es un jefe bastante exigente ¿sabías? No nos dejo ni dormir hasta que todo quedo exactamente como él quería.- **Harry rompió a reír con energía.

**-Siempre exagerando Taylor-**

**-No siempre tengo que hacerlo-** y cuando Harry se volteo un momento para conversar con el que se hacía llamar Max, le dedico una muy apreciativa y poca disimulada mirada al perfecto trasero del moreno. Draco lo odiaba ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo de forma tan descarada delante de Ayra?

**- Taylor y mi papá suelen frecuentarse a veces-** la pequeña le hablaba en voz baja y algo en su mirada le hizo adivinar que en realidad no entendía el concepto de "frecuentar"; pero él si lo había hecho. Ahora no solo lo odiaba, sino que deseaba que _ese_ _Taylor_ tuviera un desafortunado accidente.

Para cuando se despidieron de los trabajadores, Draco tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Taylor no se despegaba del lado del moreno y cuando le hablaba le sonreía, sonrisas que le eran correspondidas y al despedirse, Harry le había sujetado la mano un segundo más de lo que había hecho con Max.

El restaurante quedaba al otro lado de la plaza, así que fueron caminando. La pequeña de nuevo iba entre ellos sostenida de sus manos y tarareando la canción de la fuente. Harry veía que el rubio parecía estar echando humos, pero no adivinaba la razón. Se preguntó si no sería cosa de Ayra.

Ella, al sentirse observada levanto la mirada y le sonrió inocentemente al moreno. Se divertía de la reacción de Draco, se estaba comportando como un niño esquivando toda conversación, pero hacia el final del recorrido no lo soportó más y viendo que su padre se estaba molestando tambien decidió intervenir.

**-Tengo otro deseo-** ambos la miraron **-quiero que se abracen-** La petición era tan ridícula que a los adultos les tomo un minuto entero procesarla y aun así no se movieron. **-No nos movemos de aquí hasta que lo hagan-** y se sentó en un banquillo a esperar.

Harry sabía que iba a ser incapaz de mover a su hija de ese sitio hasta que hiciera lo que pidiera, ¿pero en que retorcido razonamiento entraba esa petición?. Draco a su vez también estaba intentando encontrarle pies y cabeza a ese deseo.

Ambos se movieron a la vez, una vez enfrentados dudaron y se pidieron permiso con los ojos. Se acercaron torpemente, de pronto sintiendo que sus brazos eran demasiado largos y torpes. Harry fue el primero en terminar de armarse de valor y cerrar el apriete. Draco lo siguió segundos después y lo abrazó con igual firmeza y fuerza. El moreno olía exquisito, su colonia se mezclaba con su aroma personal y el resultado era adictivo. Podía sentir la maciza contextura de Harry bajo sus brazos y deseó poder explorar más. La tibieza que emanaba del moreno lo estaba embriagando y de pronto sintió que lo quemaba. Harry no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor tampoco, ese simple contacto estaba despertando mas emociones que las que hubiese podido prever.

Cuando se separaron, descubrieron que eran el centro de atención y de emocionados cuchicheos. Se sonrojaron por igual, pero más por la culpabilidad de sus propios pensamientos que por la situación.

Estaban tan abochornados que se olvidaron de lo que los molestaba antes y para cuando llegaron al restaurant los tres mantenían una conversación normal.

**-Bienvenidos señor y señorita Evans ¿La mesa de siempre?-** un estirado hombre de cabellos canosos y expresión agria los recibió.

**-Si, por favor Osmund-** Cuando se dirigió a Harry el hombre ablando la expresión un momento y acento con la cabeza _-oh... pensé que la tenia petrificada-_ Su propio pensamiento hizo reír al rubio. Pero el rostro del hombre sufrió una sorprendente transformación frente a sus ojos cuando le habló a la pequeña **-Feliz cumpleaños Ayra. Dora dice que después la visites en la cocina... tenemos una sorpresita para ti-** la niña dio saltitos de alegría y Osmund volvió a agriarse para guiarlos hasta la mesa.

El sitio era bastante iluminado. Una de las paredes era un enorme ventanal orientado a una laguna interna en la cual flotaban algunas velas y en la cual se reflejaba las luces que se enredaban en los troncos y en las copas de los arboles del jardín. Otra tenia vista al parque y las personas que allí caminaban. Y la tercera era una pecera monumental en la que nadaban diversos peces de todos los colores, formas y tamaños. Sobre la cuarta se apoyaba un escenario donde unos músicos estaban tocando una melodía animada pero tranquila que ambientaba el lugar. Delante había una pista de baile y algunas parejas bailando sobre ella.

Las mesas eran redondas y bastante amplias como para que entraran 6 personas cómodamente sentadas. La mayoría ya estaban ocupadas. Cada tantos tramos habían unas mesas rectangulares y sobre ellas habían varios platos o especialidades de las cuales podías servirte libremente.

Finalmente se sentaron. Draco no entendía que tenia de especial esa mesa, la ubicación era espantosa, y la vista mucho peor, ni siquiera se podía ver la pista en su totalidad. Pero Harry y Ayra lucían como dos niños a punto de hacer una travesura.

No pasó mucho hasta que un camarero y su uniforme almidonado se les acerco llevando las cartas. Harry no le dio tiempo a Draco de que abriera la suya siquiera que pidió los platillos nombrándolos fluidamente por sus nombres a pesar de estar en otro idioma. El camarero retiró los menús y se fue con la orden.

Harry se sintió observado fijamente por Draco. El rubio le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa de suficiencia y actitud despreocupada **-No dejas de sorprenderme, ¿italiano?-**

El moreno le devolvió la misma sonrisa antes de contestar **-También español, francés, alemán y un poco de chino y japonés. ¿No crees que solo me dedico a tocar verdad?-**

**-Ahora esa idea me parece ridícula-** llegaron las bebidas pedidas por el pelinegro. Un jugo de estación para Ayra y una selección de dos vinos para ellos. El ex-gryffindor eligió uno y les sirvió.

**-Pero me llevo mejor con el italiano. Viví una temporada en Venecia ¿sabías?-**

**-Debí haber adivinado que no te quedarías en Inglaterra para siempre- **

El moreno le devolvió una expresión casi culpable **-En realidad regresamos hace menos de un año. Ayra ya estaba en edad escolar y no me pareció justo seguir manteniéndola alejada de sus parientes. Además que no es sano para una niña el no tener un hogar fijo.-**

_-¡¿Menos de un año?-_ esa revelación le quitó el aliento, pero lo disimulo tomando un trago de su copa; si Harry decidía no regresar, él jamás lo hubiese encontrado. **-¿Y donde vivían antes?**

**-Aquí y allá. Quería estudiar y perfeccionarme en varios estilos, por eso toque con varias orquestas alrededor del mundo. Cada lugar... cada persona, tiene una historia y una melodía que la resume y los complemente, si logras descubrirla... es como si descubrieras sus almas, sus sueños, las cosas que los lastimaron, y aquellas por las que siguen luchando. Y si vuelcas esos sentimientos en tu interpretación logras algo maravilloso, casi mágico y lleno de vida. Todos los días descubro la melodía de quienes me rodean, ellos me hacen ser mejor cada vez-** El brillo en la mirada de Potter era algo que Draco nunca antes había visto. Oírlo hablar con tanta pasión y orgullo de algo que amaba hacer era revitalizante. El entusiasmo del moreno era contagioso y pronto Draco se vio emocionado y exaltado por algo que en realidad aun no comprendía.

**-¿Alguna vez te conocí en realidad Harry?-** se acaba de percatar de algo, por eso había un leve rastro de dolor en su voz. Más que una pregunta fue un susurro, pero el moreno lo escucho.

**-Draco...-** en ese momento Ayra los interrumpió. **-Papá voy a la cocina a ver mi regalo-** Y se marchó lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies y el laberinto de sillas y piernas le permitieron. A veces tres eran multitud...

**-Harry... ¿desde cuándo tocas el piano?-** La forma en la que Harry le dejo ver una pequeña fracción de su alma hace un momento, el modo en el que se expresaba, esa pasión y energía, no era algo de hace pocos años, llevaba toda la vida allí, él no lo había sabido ver. Todos estos años una parte de suya estuvo orgullosa porque él había sabido llegar al Harry que nadie más conoció, pero la verdad era otra, había otro Harry, uno que él nunca sospechó, uno que nunca se dio a conocer. Y ahí estaba, esa mirada culpable de vuelta.

**-Desde un poco más los 3. Yo...-** Draco lo interrumpió **-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-** ahora su voz sonaba en un claro reproche **-Tantos años juntos, tantas cosas... y tú nunca...- **No quería mirar en dentro de la tormentas verde, si llegaba a ver la burla dibujada en sus ojos no lo soportaría.

**-Nadie más lo sabía. Ni siquiera Ron y Mione. Era mi mayor tesoro ¿suena tonto verdad?-** hablaba despacio y en tono bajo, pero sus palabras eran claras y llegaban hasta donde estaba Draco **-El profesor Dumbledore lo descubrió accidentalmente unas semanas antes de morir y le contó a Severus no mucho después. Mi padrino y Remus nunca llegaron a saberlo. Tuve mil oportunidades de contárselos, pero... sentía que hacerlo me iba a dejar demasiado vulnerable.-** Harry lucia un poco incómodo **-Toda mi vida el piano fue mi refugio, una muralla que me separaba de la realidad. Iba a decírtelo, muchas veces estuve a punto, pero las palabras nunca salían; tenía miedo que te rieras y luego... bueno, en realidad no le vi el motivo a hacerlo... ¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes si lo hubieses sabido?-**

**-No.-** Era la cruel realidad, pero cuanto daría por poder cambiar ese hecho, todos estos años quiso haberle dado otra respuesta al moreno ese día. **-Harry...-**

**-Más tarde Draco, por favor.-** el rubio por fin se atrevió a mirar a los ojos del moreno. No había burlas ni diversión. Los ojos de un profundo verde una vez más eran insondables para él. ¿De qué se protegía Harry tan fuertemente? **-Voy a buscar a Ayra, la pobre de Dora ya no debe saber que hacer para tenerla quieta-** Y de nuevo era el de siempre. Sus ojos seguían siendo impenetrables, pero se podía adivinar que había algo allí. El moreno se estaba levantando pero se volvió a sentar como si se olvidara de algo **-Dime, ¿confías en Zabini?-**

**-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente? Si querías cambiar de tema no tenía que ser tan...-**

**-¿Confías o no?-** ¿A qué venía tanta urgencia? Blaise era su compañero de habitación y un buen amigo de casi toda la vida, en más de una ocasión le había demostrado su templanza de carácter. Era cierto que después de la guerra se habían dejado de ver, pero ese es el modo en que ellos curaban sus heridas. ¿Qué si confiaba? **-Con mi vida.-**

**-Bien.-** Y abandonó la mesa dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su hija. A su paso varias cabezas voltearon a verlo. Su sola presencia no podía ser ignorada, era como un imán. Nadie allí sabía quien era y lo que había hecho, sin embargo sentían que no era alguien ordinario. Algunos lo saludaban y con otros, intercambiaba un par de palabras.

Dejó de verlo cuando traspaso la puerta que daba al sector del personal _-¡Si hasta se metió como se fuera el maldito dueño del lugar y no solo un simple cliente!-_

**-¿Draco?-** giró tan rápido que casi se hace daño en el cuello **-¡Eres tú! ¡Qué enorme sorpresa!-** Allí frente a él estaban las últimas personas que hubiese esperado encontrarse esa noche. Blaise y Rebacca

- _"__**¿confías en Zabini?"**__-Maldito Potter, tu sabias que estaban aquí-_ Pero no pudo seguir refunfuñando mucho tiempo más. ¡Harry había confiado en su juicio! ¿O era que iba a huir por la puerta trasera? No se iba a presentar así nada mas como el héroe resucitado y su hija ¿O sí?.

**-¡Nunca pensé que viviría para ver a un Malfoy cenando en un restaurante muggle! ¿Estás solo?-**

_-Yo tampoco- _todos los lugares del mundo y justamente este **-No, con unos conocidos. ¿Están de salida?-**

**-Recién llegamos, este sitio es hermoso ¿verdad?-** Rebecca respondió, pero Blaise se envaró. Su futura esposa no se había dado cuenta, pero él conocía muy bien a Draco y había entendido la indirecta. No los quería allí. ¿Era por sus conocidos? En la mesa había dos lugares más, en uno colgaba un saco masculino ¿Negocios? Pero del tercero era imposible saber quien lo ocupaba. ¿Acaso eran personas peligrosas? No sería la primera vez para el rubio, quizás como siempre les estaba apartando del camino por su propia seguridad. No, si fuesen ese tipo de personas no estarían en un sitio tan concurrido ¿Entonces quienes?

Draco veía la lucha interna de su amigo. Se dividía entre salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible o ignorarlo. ¿Harry estaría esperando escondido que se deshiciera de ellos o en realidad había huido? Sería lo mejor. En realidad escapaba a la comprensión del rubio como había logrado mantenerse en el anonimato tanto tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarse y en mantener un bajo perfil! La muestra de magia de la que había sido víctima le daba una idea, pero eso no podía ser todo.

De pronto los ojos de Rebecca se abrieron con sorpresa y lanzó una exclamación ahogada. Aferró el brazo de su prometido y le señalo algo detrás del rubio. Draco no necesitó girarse para saber la razón. ¿Por qué con los insufribles gryffindor las cosas nunca eran sencillas? **-Querido mira, ¡es James Evans! ¡En este lugar! Oh... es tan impresionante en persona. Parece un gigante, como me gustaría hablar con él. ¿Crees que me dé su autógrafo? ¡Se dirige hacia aquí! ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Se me corrió el maquillaje? ¡Blaise!-** El rostro del mencionado era toda una poesía. Lo había reconocido. Por supuesto, no sería quien es de lo contrario. ¿Él se había visto tan estúpido? Su amigo estaba mortalmente pálido y no dejaba de boquear "Po...". Disimuladamente lo pateó fuertemente en la pierna.

**-Buenas noches Zabini. Señorita- **los saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza -**Perdona la tardanza Draco, no podía separarle del regalo, es tan tozuda como...-**

**-¿¡¿"Draco"? ¡¿Estas con ÉL?-** su voz se había agudizado y su ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

**-Estamos-** una vocecita salió detrás del moreno **-Ya puedes soltarme la mano papá, no soy una nenita. ¡Ya soy grande! Tengo 8 años.-** Blaise vio a la pequeña e inmediatamente fue a sus ojos, luego a los del moreno y de regreso a Ayra. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

**-Tienes razón princesa, ya eres toda una chica grande.-** Pero aun así no la soltó inmediatamente. A veces no sabía cómo tratar a la niña, era una mula terca igual que su madre y abuela. Estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza y el día aun no había terminado. La pequeña se adelantó y se plantó frente a la pareja.

**-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Ayra y él es mi papá. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.-** El instinto maternal de Rebecca fue la primera en actuar **-Feliz cumpleaños Ayra. Ya eres toda una señorita ¿verdad?. ¿Conocías a James Evans y no me lo dijiste?-** Ahora le reclamaba a Blaise-

**-Papi me cae bien, ¿pueden cenar con nosotros? Vamos a ser más y va a ser más divertido.-**

**-Estudiamos juntos en el colegio, pero solo coincidíamos algunas clases. No creo que se haya acordado de mí hasta este momento-** Harry se dirigió a Rebecca con galantería y una leve picardía **-Pueden acompañarnos si quieren, siempre es bueno compartir con antiguos amigos.-** Pero con la mirada retaba al otro Slytherin a armar un escándalo.

**-Será un honor Po... Evans ¿cierto?.-** A Zabini nunca le habían intimidado los nombres ni los títulos, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Dos podían jugar este juego, aunque en este caso eran tres. Draco no parecía a punto de una apoplejía así que se preguntó cuánto sabía su amigo en realidad.

**-No hay razón de ser tan formales, según la cumpleañera todos estas autorizados a llamarme por mi primer nombre esta noche, pueden decirme Harry.-**

**-Entonces llámame Blaise, y ella es mi prometida Rebecca.-** A Harry le brillaron los ojos al oirlo, pero no hizo ningún comentario, en cambio los invito a sentar, ubicando a la mujer alado de la niña y a Blaise cerca de Draco.

Se había establecido una tregua silenciosa, aunque Draco estaba seguro que al día siguiente Blaise iba a estar instalado en su mansión hasta que le aclarara los detalles.

La velada transcurrió agradablemente para todos. Ayra y Harry sabían llevar la conversación por terreno seguro, en ningún momento se nombraron tópicos problemáticos y para ojos curiosos, el grupo parecía una reunión familiar.

Poco después de la cena Draco descubrió que tenia de especial esa mesa. Padre e hija se ausentaban regularmente, a veces por turnos y otras al mismo tiempo y de cada incursión regresaban con un plato dulce diferente, el cual devoraban con una idéntica expresión de glotonería. Ese lugar era el que más cerca se encontraba de la mesa de los postres, y su ubicación era estratégica, no solo tenían un visión perfecta de ella, sino que además de la cocina, así podían saber cuál iba a ser el próximo especial expuesto y si era de su interés se preparaban para atacarlo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera; algunos platos, eran bastantes populares y Draco pudo observar que la batalla era reñida, pero Harry y Ayra eran expertos generales.

La noche siguió avanzando y ya fue hora de retirarse. Afuera del local la pareja se excusó y se marcho, no sin que antes Blaise fulminara con la mirada a Draco al descubrir que no se marchaba por su cuenta.

De regreso en el vehículo, el ambiente era relajado de nuevo, la incomodidad inicial había desaparecido. Sin embargo a cada kilometro que recorrían una ligera tensión comenzaba a sentirse. Ambos adultos sabían que se acercaba el momento, cada metro que dejaban atrás, era un metro menos que los separaba de la verdad. Draco repasaba mentalmente y trataba de poner en orden todas las preguntas que tenia para el moreno. Y Harry se armaba de valor para lo que sabía iba a ser una de las noches más difíciles de su vida. Ayra, ajena a todo, se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, el moreno recogió con cuidado a su hija y le acomodo en su hombro. En el departamento la despertó y le hizo beber un vial **-Es para que no se enferme por tantos dulces, solo se lo permito en ocasiones especiales-** la pequeña lo bebió mas dormida que despierta y Harry tuvo que ayudarla a cambiarse para dormir. Una vez estuvo seguro no se iba a volver a despertar, silencio el cuarto con un hechizo y se dirigió frente a la chimenea, donde Draco lo esperaba con el rostro serio y una expresión severa en su mirada. Sirvió dos vasos de una bebida más fuerte que la que bebieron esa noche y los repartió.

**-Puedes comenzar cuando quieras Draco.-** el rubio aun no estaba seguro de qué querer saber o cuánto, pero a lo largo de la noche una ausencia lo perturbó más que nada y esa duda no dejó de aumentar dentro de él, necesitaba saberlo **-Potter...no, Harry, ¿Quién es y dónde está tu esposa?-**

**-Ella murió cuando Ayra tenía un año...**

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

Draco por fin pregunto. ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Harry? En el próximo capítulo se van a mezclar escenas del presente y del pasado aunque mayoritariamente va a ocurrir en este último.

En esta ocasion oi dos canciones bastantes diferentes entre si. La primera** Dustin O'Halloran - Fragile N.4** y la segunda Nothing **Else Matters** de **Metallica**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca, Aleyda y Agatha son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

Este capítulo ocurre mayoritariamente en el pasado de Harry, después de desaparecer, espero no se confundan con los saltos temporales, sino desde ya gomme... Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las **negritas** son palabras dichas en el momento, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos o sucesos del pasado y las _**negritas en cursivas**_ son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado recordadas en el presente)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Harry estaba frustrado, llevaba mas de una hora perdido y dando vueltas en círculos, su entrevista de trabajo comenzaba dentro de poco y no conseguía ubicarse. El atípico día lluvioso no facilitaba la visión y le costaba ver claramente más allá de la delantera del coche. Detenido en un semáforo desplegó el mapa una vez más.

**-¿Por qué todas las calles de Nueva York tienen que ser tan complicadas? ¡Parece un laberinto!-** como deseaba que existieran uno de esos de mapas de "usted está aquí" y "aquí tiene que llegar".

El semáforo cambió de luz, pero él no se movió, lo cual le gano unos cuantos insultos enojados y hasta un par de bocinas. No pudo haberle importado menos. Necesitaba serenarse, ese empleo era importante, no que lo necesitara desesperadamente, pero el dinero que tenían ahorrado no iba a durar mucho mas. No quería que su primo le refregase en la cara su nuevo empleo. Su tía era más discreta pero no se sentía bien siendo el único que no aportase a la casa cuando todos estaban allí por él. Si, por él... no dejaba de sorprenderse. En un increíble acto, Harry aun no se decía si de maravilloso altruismo y generosidad o completa estupidez, su tía Petunia y primo habían vendido todo cuanto poseían en Londres y se habían apresurado a sacarlo del país. Vernon había muerto años antes de un ataque cardiaco y, aunque Petunia estaba tramitando el divorcio por aquella época, aun no era formal, por eso todos los bienes pasaron a su nombre.

Al principio vivieron en hoteles económicos hasta que su tía encontró una pequeña casa que se acomodaba a sus intereses. Destinaron parte de lo que les quedo en arreglos y todo el sobrante, lo cual a ojos de Harry era excesivo, lo destinaron a su colegiatura. Nunca iba a dejar de agradecerle a ella todos lo que había hecho por él. No solo le había salvado de las garras de su tío en más de una ocasión, aun a costa de su propia seguridad, sino que desde el principio lo apoyo con lo que más amaba: el piano. Ella pagaba sus clases a espaldas de su marido y le facilitaba las excusas perfectas para ausentarse de casa para acudir a ellas.

Una vez que el lugar estuvo en condiciones, Petunia ingreso como efectiva en una línea de supermercados. Su falta de experiencia laboral no la beneficiaba para conseguir algo más elevado. Hace unas semanas Dudley regresó con una buena noticia, había conseguido trabajo como guardaespaldas de un importante político, la paga era muy buena y le permitía a su madre reducir su exigido horario. Ya no era una enorme masa de grasa, sino un impresionante mole de músculos, su tamaño rivalizaba con el que alguna vez tuvo Vernon, al igual que el moreno, su aspecto y habilidades surgieron de la necesidad, la de proteger a su madre y a él mismo de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre.

Harry cruzo lo brazos sobre el volante y se apoyó sobre ellos derrotado. Faltaban menos de 10 minutos y aun no tenía idea hacia donde debía ir. Si solo no hubiese sido tan orgulloso y acudido a Dudley, podía tener más músculos que cerebro, pero su sentido de la orientación era perfecto.

De pronto un movimiento en la cuadra siguiente le llamo la atención, había una mujer pobremente vestida, estaba cargada con numerosos y enormes bolsones y varios niños. Todos ellos tenían el aspecto de quienes vivían en la calle. Trataba de detener un taxi, pero cuando ellos la veían seguían de largo, a cada rato la desesperación de su rostro aumento hasta ser algo parecido a la agonía, entonces el moreno vio que en sus brazo, apretado fuertemente contra su pecho había algo diferente, primeramente lo confundió con un revoltijo de ropas, pero ahora podía ver una pequeña manita que salía fláccida de ese lio. Con cada automóvil que se negaba a levantarle ella volvía su rostro hacia el pequeño en sus brazos y se tambaleaba aterrorizada. Harry miró una vez más su reloj y maldijo en silencio. ¿Qué posibilidades tenia de llegar siquiera al lugar de la entrevista? En la próxima luz verde se detuvo frente a la mujer y se bajó.

Detrás de ella se escondían 4 niños, todos de diferentes edades, el que ella llevaba en brazos parecía ser el menor de todos. Estaban todos empapados y cubiertos de lodo y mugre.

**-¿Necesita ayuda?-** Necesitó elevar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del estado de la madre. Lo miró y con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a hablar **-Genial... no hablas ingles ¿verdad?- **Harry no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le decía. Ella, al darse cuenta, descubrió el rostro del pequeño en sus brazos, Harry al verlo contuvo una exclamación, lucia gravemente enfermo, respiraba con dificultad y se notaba que estaba sufriendo. ¡Un médico! lo que ellos necesitaban era un doctor. Les hizo señas a la mujer y a los niños que subieran al coche y se puso en marcha. En una de sus tantas vueltas había pasado delante de un hospital, estaba bastante cerca y aun se acordaba como llegar.

Se dirigió directamente al área de emergencias pediátricas donde fueron recibidos por una joven doctora que debía estar realizando sus prácticas. Ella tomó al pequeño con rapidez y comenzó a hablar con la madre _-Vaya... habla su idioma-_ nunca antes había sentido la espantosa e imperiosa necesidad de aprender otra lengua, ahora le veía la utilidad. Quizás comenzara a estudiar alguno...

Se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, quería asegurarse como había resultado todo, ver sufrir de ese modo a un pequeño, ¿desde cuándo habría estado la madre tratando de conseguir ayuda? Y esos infelices ni siquiera se detenían, la sangre le comenzó a hervir de rabia. Debía serenarse, habían llegado al hospital después de todo.

Tiempo después la madre y los niños se juntaron con él. Aun lucia angustiada, pero cuando miro al moreno, sus ojos brillaron con agradecimiento. Harry se permitió relajarse. Habían llegado a tiempo.

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando la doctora se dirigió a ellos, a la madre en realidad, pero él se sentía parte del grupo, entonces sorpresivamente comenzó a dirigirse a él.

**-Quiere que le dé las gracias. Fue el único que se detuvo a ayudarlos-** Era bajita, pero su voz melodiosa. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y recogido en un rodete del cual se escapaban algunos mechones. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de un color miel muy claro y estaban enmarcados por largas y abundantes pestañas. Su piel era blanca y parecía sedosa. Las formas de sus labios eran definidas y un poco carnosos. Toda una belleza no pudo evitar pensar. Ella le sonrió y se formó un hoyuelo en su mejilla **-También te lo agradezco, más tiempo en esa lluvia y no creo que el pequeño hubiese sobrevivido... Ay lo siento, mis modales, Aleyda Lennox a su servicio.-**

**-Harry... Harry James Evans.-** Al oírlo hablar la sonrisa de ella se acentuó.

**-Ohm eres ingles... no me extraña que no supieras hablar italiano, ustedes son tan rígidos.-** y movió la mano como restándole importancia.

**-¿A quién llamas rígido?-** el comentario le había molestado.

**-¡A ti! ¿A quién más? Mírate ahí parado todo seriote, si hasta parece que las gotas de lluvias están ubicadas sobre ti en un patrón definido. ¿Les enseñan en las escuelas a pararse como si un palo les sostuviera las espaldas?-** Harry estaba que no se lo creía, ya había descubierto que los estadounidenses eran más informales y menos estructurados con sus tratos y costumbres, ¡pero esto era el colmo! Esta completa falta de respeto lo estaba sacando de quicio. Una especia de gruñido fue todo lo que aquella mujer tuvo como contestación. ¡Y encima tuvo el descaro de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas en su cara! **-Vamos no te enojes, fue una especia de cumplido.-**

**-¡¿Una especia de cumplido?-** quiso seguir hablando pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, esa pequeña mujer lograba enfadarlo con más rapidez que nunca nada ni nadie antes. ¿La necesidad de acogotarla se consideraría normal? ¿O eso significaba que por fin había tocado fondo y necesitaba ayuda profesional? **-Me alegra saber que el pequeño se encuentra bien. Si me disculpan, me esperan en otro lado.-** No se sentía bien huir de esa batalla, pero tampoco había mentido, su tía se preocupaba si tardaba en regresar. Mientras se marchaba una sinfonía de las carcajadas de la "doctora" lo acompaño.

Al llegar al auto se deprimió, el interior era un espanto y encima era de su primo. Dudley lo iba a matar. Momentos como estos deseaba todavía tener magia. Desecho esa idea, pensar en eso lo ponía enfermo. Ya no la tenía, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello...

**-Un momento ¡¿Cómo que no tenias magia?-** Draco detuvo el relato horrorizado.

**-La perdí después del enfrentamiento con Voldemort, en realidad me enfrenté a él la última vez con lo que quedaba de ella. Claro que no lo sabía, sino hubiese sido más cuidadoso para no desperdiciarla.-**

**-Pero... ¿cómo? Ahora puedes usarla, ¡te vi! -**

**-Comencé a recuperarla cuando Aly quedo embarazada de Ayra y llegue al nivel que tengo ahora cuando ella tenía 3. Fue un proceso lento. La perdí cuando "morí", en realidad técnicamente lo estuve por unos minutos. No esperas que alguien sobreviva al Avada así nada mas ¿cierto? La primera vez la protección de mi madre me protegió de ese efecto, pero la segunda ya casi había desaparecido de mi sangre, sobreviví por una afortunada serie de eventos, pero la maldición destruyó mi núcleo mágico impidiendo a mi cuerpo crearla. Aun no termino de entender porque regresó, mi teoría es que los efectos de la maldición que aún perduran en mi cuerpo de alguna forma repararon el daño y eso sumado a mis ganas de protegerlas fue todo lo que hizo falta.-** Draco tuvo la sensación que el moreno se callaba algo, así que tomo nota mental para indagar en otro momento y lo dejo continuar.

Harry despertó sobresaltado por la estridente alarma del reloj, nunca más iba a dejar que Dudley comprara su despertador. La noche anterior al llegar a casa Petunia casi se arroja en sus brazos, siempre se preocupaba por ellos más de lo que debería, pero la apreciaba por ello. Le calentó la cena y se quedo acompañándolo mientras terminaba. Al llegar su primo le había echado una bronca descomunal por el estado del coche recalcándole lo costoso que iba a ser limpiar el tapizado. El saber la razón no mejoró su humor.

_**-¡Solo a ti se te ocurre levantar a completos extraños! ¿Te pusiste a pensar acaso si podía ser una trampa? Te pudieron haber asaltado o peor, recuerda primo que no eres un don nadie.-**__ la vena hinchada en su cuello le trajo malos recuerdos a Harry, en ese aspecto era idéntico a Vernon._

_**-¡Fuera de Inglaterra nadie sabe quién soy, además si hubieras visto al pequeño tu también los habrías recogidos! Ni tú eres así de insensible.-**_

_**-La seguridad primero Harry, no te expongas así, piensa en mi madre si te pasara algo.-**__ por suerte a diferencia de su padre Dudley tenía autocontrol y sabia serenarse __**-mañana limpiaras mi coche, no me importa de dónde saques el dinero.-**__ y se retiro a su cuarto con un portazo. Harry lo siguió inmediatamente con idéntico comportamiento. Petunia sentada en la cocina no pudo más que suspirar, ambos tenían un carácter tan fuerte que era un milagro no terminaran a las manos._

Entró a la cocina vistiendo solo la ropa interior y una camiseta de dormir, Dudley ni lo perturbaba y con su tía había perdido la vergüenza con la convivencia. Bostezo audiblemente y mientras se rascaba el pecho preguntó.

**-Buenos días tía ¿Ya desayunaste o quieres que te lo prepare?-** si dirigió directamente a la heladera sin ver alrededor.

**-Ya desayunamos.-** Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y cerró la puerta inmediatamente sin haber sacado nada de adentro. Esa voz... lentamente comenzó a girar rogándole a todos los dioses, santos y magos famosos habidos y por haber el haber oído mal. No... era real, ¡allí estaba! ¡¿Cómo?

**-¡Tu!-** de pronto fue consciente de su desnudez y desesperadamente busco algo con que o detrás de que ocultarse.

**-Aaaw que tierno... además de rígido es vergonzoso.-** ella lo inspecciono de arriba abajo totalmente falta de pudor alguno. Deteniéndose cada tanto para una mejor inspección de ciertas partes. Definitivamente le gustaba lo que veía.

Petunia escondida detrás del periódico del día dejo escapar algunas risillas. Su sobrino estaba totalmente colorado y claramente deseaba estar en otro lugar en ese momento, pero le dirigió una mirada asesina a la chica delante suyo, pero ella no parecía cohibida en lo absoluto. En esos escasos minutos había visto más de Harry que en toda su vida, el muchacho siempre controlaba su temperamento y se ocultaba tras una máscara de indiferencia y había varios aspectos de su personalidad que no daba a conocer, pero esa extraña no parecía tener dificultades en obligarlo a que bajara sus defensas.

**-¿Qué hace aquí? -** se sentía como un mono en exhibición. Miró a su tía para reclamarle por haberla dejado entrar, pero ella seguía oculta detrás de las páginas.

**-Olvidaste esto en el hospital-** y le tendió una carpeta por sobre la mesa. ¡Su curriculum!.

**-No lo olvide en ningún sitio, ¿Por qué lo tiene?-** ahora la miraba con la sospecha oculta en su mirada. ¿Tenía razón Dudley al decir que todo había sido una trampa?

**-Se enredó con las pertenencias de la madre del pequeño. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, no son cosas para dejar tiradas en el asiento trasero como si nada.-** Harry recordó el día anterior, era verdad, lo había tirado sin cuidado en el asiento trasero después de pasar por quinta vez la misma florería. Tampoco recordaba haberlo bajado en casa la noche anterior, en realidad tampoco recordaba haberlo visto **-Tu dirección sale en él, me tome la libertad de leerlo y traértelo. Impresionante ¿pero así planeas conseguir empleo? ¿En qué mundo fantástico vives?- **Harry se sobresaltó **-Ayer te dirigías a una entrevista de trabajo ¿verdad? Lamento que no hayas llegado.-** sonaba sincera, no iba a decirle que en realidad se perdió y nunca iba a llegar **-Vamos vístete, llegamos tarde-**

**-¿Disculpa? ¿Llegamos? Me suena a multitud-** ¡con ella no iba a ir a ningún lado!

Media hora más tarde se encontraba conduciendo siguiendo las instrucciones de la doctora. Terminaron delante de la gran fachada de un edificio. Mirase por donde mirase Harry veía escrita la palabra "lujo".

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** parecía un sitio importante, muggle, por lo tanto Harry se relajó.

**-En este lugar funciona la empresa de mi familia. Fabricamos y distribuimos distintos suministros y maquinaria médica a lo largo del globo. También es tu próximo trabajo. No tienes experiencia, pero si potencial. Además de un buen corazón y pareces ser de confianza, es la clase de personas que necesitamos. Me tome la libertad de programarte una entrevista, en realidad es una mera formalidad, estas efectivo desde esta madrugada.-** y comenzó a empujarlo hacia las puertas. Harry estaba shockeado ¿Quién era esa mujer? No aceptaba un no como repuesta, era la criatura más testaruda que jamás conoció, se tomaba libertades alarmantes, era tan confianzuda que asustaba. ¡Y lo manejaba como si fuese un juguete! ¡Él!.

Sin ir más lejos esa mañana en vista que no pensaba cooperar se levantó de la mesa y lo arrastró por toda la casa hasta que dio con su habitación, luego se puso a revolver entre sus ropas y le eligió que debería usar y ¡hasta pretendía vestirlo! Luego lo arrastro hasta el auto no sin antes despedirse de una risueña Petunia y un pasmado Dudley y lo obligo a conducir...

Harry de nuevo detuvo el relato, esta vez un poco fastidiado, Draco no podía contener la risa.

**-Merlín ¡esa mujer era un peligro! era...-** un nuevo acceso de risa le impidió terminar la frase **-Continua, quiero saber cómo terminaste casado con ella.- **Harry lo fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir...

Llevaba 6 meses trabajando. Al principio creyó que era una misión imposible, había muchas cosas del mundo no mágico que desconocía y su educación tenía enormes lagunas. Pero por suerte era rápido para aprender, además contaba con la ayuda de sus parientes y para su desdicha también de la doctora. Pero ella en vez de burlarse de él cada vez que resultaba no saber algo de dominio público, lo ayudaba y le enseñaba. Pronto su nombre fue conocido dentro de la empresa, resultó que tenía talento para las ventas, además de carisma con los proveedores. Tenía un instinto nato para descubrir oportunidades y aprovecharse de ellas para ampliar el negocio y beneficiar al negocio. Pero era propenso a cometer errores monumentales producto de su inexperiencia. Sin embargo Agatha nunca perdió la paciencia con él, hasta a veces parecía que le tenía cierto cariño. Ella era la madre de la doctora y quien manejaba la empresa desde la muerte de su esposo. Tenía mano dura, pero no dejaba ir a los jóvenes prometedores, y una vez los encontraba se empeñaba en entrenarlos hasta sacar todo su potencial y en Harry veía un reto personal. También era flexible con el horario, permitiéndole así al moreno continuar sus estudios en música.

**-¿No tiene una casa a la cual regresar señorita Lennox?-** era la decima vez en ese mes que al ir a desayunar se la encontraba muy cómodamente instalada en la mesa de la familia.

**-No seas tan frio conmigo Harry...-** fingió un mohín de aflicción **-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Aly?-**

**-¿Y cuántas veces debo repetirle que no -lo - voy - a - hacer?-** le hablo lento, pausado y separando las palabras exageradamente para ver si así entendía.

**-¡Eres tan malo Harry! Big D, dile a tu primo que se mas bueno conmigo...-**

Dudley dejó de leer la revista deportiva y miró a su primo **-Harry compórtate mejor con la señorita por favor-** el moreno dejo su tazón en la mesa con estrépito y con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Chicos no sean tan malos con Harry, saben que siempre se levanta con mal humor. Aly ¿huevos y tocino?-** ¡Un complot! Todos en esa casa estaban en su contra y ni se molestaban en ocultarlo.

-**Solo café para mi hoy Petunia. Harry apúrate a desayunar que llegas tarde.-**

**-Llego perfectamente bien, gracias.-**

**-No lo haces, tienes que dejarme primero en el hospital, así que ya vas 10 minutos retrasado-**

**-Señorita Lennox, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a...?-** Aleyda se tapo los oídos con los dedos y comenzó a cantar **-Blablablabla, no te escucho, no te escucho, soy de palo...-**

**-Aaaalyy...-** Dudley y Petunia se sobresaltaron, el tono de Harry prometía mucho dolor y violencia, pero la persona a quien iban dirigidas esas promesas no parecía afectada en lo absoluto.

**-¿Siiii querido Haaaaarryy?...**

El moreno nuevamente interrumpió la narración, el rubio se sujetaba el estómago de tanto reírse y gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. **-Te tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Es oficial, ¡adoro a tu esposa Harry!**

**-Si, ja-ja que divertido, ríanse de la víctima-** Harry lucia ofendido.

**-Vamos no te pongas así... ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ser más sincero con tus sentimientos?... no me mires así que no me engañas, ya estabas redondito por ella.-** Harry le sonrió derrotado.

**-Bueno, eso fue...**

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

me divertí mucho escribiendo a Aly, espero disfruten el leerla xD. Las canciones referidas a Aleyda van a ser bastante diferentes a las usuales, para este capítulo oí

**My! My! Time files! de Enya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca, Aleyda y Agatha son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =) **En este capítulo ocurre una relación Hetero.**

Este capítulo ocurre mayoritariamente en el pasado de Harry, espero no se confundan con los saltos temporales, sino desde ya gomme... Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las **negritas** son palabras dichas en el momento, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos o sucesos del pasado y las _**negritas en cursivas**_ son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado recordadas en el presente)

**NOTA:** lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero que comence de nuevo con las clases de la universidad y se me complicaron horriblemente los tiempos, sin contar que no veo la hora de tener una compu para mi sola porque compartir con otros 4 familiares es una tortura! Mejor dejo de quejarme y los dejo leer xD... ah! y no olviden los comentarios que realmente me animan y mejoran mi dia! =)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

**-¡Harry!-** Aleyda subía corriendo por la calle, su cabello estaba todo alborotado y su rostro todo rojo por el esfuerzo. El hospital donde ella trabajaba quedaba en otro distrito. Al llegar donde estaba Harry esperándola en la puerta de detuvo **-¿Cómo esta ella? No pude venir antes, llego este caso y...-**

**-No te preocupes, ella está bien, los médicos dijeron que era exceso de trabajo y estrés acumulado, eso y su edad sobrecargaron su sistema. Unos días en observación y unas semanas de reposo absoluto y volverá a estar como antes. Nos dio un buen susto.-** la acompañó hasta la habitación donde Agatha descansaba. Aleyda aun no se serenaba, cuando le informaron que su madre había colapsado y la llevaban de urgencia al hospital dejó de respirar, ella era la única que le quedaba. Cuando estaba saliendo llegó un caso delicado que no podía delegar por falta de personal. Al terminar oyó hablar a dos paramédicos sobre una mujer de edad de otra institución que había muerto en el camino, pensó que se iba a desmayar. No tenia auto porque nunca había aprendido a manejar, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, pero el transporte público iba a tardar una eternidad. Para el colmo ese día se había dejado la billetera en casa de Harry, por eso hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y comenzó a correr hacia el sitio donde estaba su madre.

Al llegar Harry la esperaba, no parecía a punto de decirle la terrible verdad, eso la tranquilizó.

Su madre dormía plácidamente en su cama, su rostro tenia marcados signos de agotamiento ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Comprobó que la intravenosa estuviese bien colocada y salió al pasillo donde Harry la esperaba. Allí que se percató que el moreno iba elegantemente vestido, quizás demasiado, y entonces se acordó.

**-¡La audición era hoy!-** miró a Harry y luego a su reloj **-aun puedes llegar, ¡apúrate! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?-**

**-No iba a dejar a tu madre sola.-**

**-Ya no está sola, vamos vete. -** como el moreno aun dudaba si quedarse o irse le amenazó** -ni se te ocurra no ir, y más te vale ser el mejor porque si no te voy a perseguir hasta en sueños y no vas a poder dormir nunca mas ¿entendido?-** Harry se largo a reír y se despidió de ella, aunque aun no parecía muy convencido con la idea de dejarla ahí.

Aleyda se quedó viéndolo marchar, Harry muchas veces podía comportarse como un idiota con ella, pero siempre terminaba estando allí cuando más lo necesitaba. Incluso ese día, a pesar que había esperado esa audición desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos, decidió no ir por acompañar a su madre. Harry era el hombre más bondadoso que jamás había conocido, tenía un enorme corazón de oro, muchas veces, en su imaginación, lo había relacionado con un león, se le escapó una risita, que infantil... Pero también era mucho más, el moreno seguía insistiendo en huir de todo el mundo, evitaba cada avance que ella intentaba hacer ¿Acaso nunca lograría llegar a ese maravilloso, pero tan absurdamente protegido corazón?

Terminó quedándose dormida en algún momento. Al despertar estaba rodeada de la fragancia de Harry. Estaba arropada con su abrigo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Apareció poco después con una taza de café a medio beber.

**-Vamos Aly, te llevo hasta tu casa. Debes descansar-** Era la primera vez que la llamaba así sin algún tipo de manipulación o treta de su parte. Eso la hizo feliz**. -¿Y tu audición? ¿No te dije que no regresaras?-** Harry la miró sin entender una fracción de segundo **-Terminó hace horas Aleyda-**

**-¿Y...?-** Harry le sonrió con esa calidez que la embriagaba desde hace tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

**-Después de tu amenaza no hay quien se atreva a contradecirte- **y ahí está estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa y esa calidez, los ojos color esmeralda brillaban con intensidad. **-¿No vas a felicitarme pequeña mujer fastidiosa?-**

Se levantó del asiento y dejando caer el abrigo del moreno al suelo se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. Era tan grande, pero se amoldaba a ella perfectamente. Un momento. Fue su imaginación ¿o hace un rato le devolvió el abrazo? Fue fugaz, pero estaba segura. ¡Harry la había abrazado!

Harry no la dejó pasar la noche allí, argumentó que llevaba varios días de guardia y que necesitaba ducharse y dormir en una cama decente. No tuvo la fuerza para oponerse, cuando Harry así lo quería, podía ser aun más inflexible que ella.

Llevaba un rato conduciendo en silencio, el auto todavía olía a nuevo. Harry se había dado ese pequeño gusto hacia poco, el motor era potente y el moreno lo estaba modificando para potenciarlo. Harry amaba la velocidad. **-No quiero regresar a casa, ella no va a estar ahí.-**

**-¿Y dónde pretendes que te deje entonces?-**

**-Llévame a tu casa, de todos modos allí siempre tengo una muda de ropa y puedo dormir en el sofá, no sería la primera vez... por favor Harry, no quiero estar sola.-** al moreno se le estrujó el corazón verla en ese estado. Él había perdido a demasiadas personas queridas como para saber lo que Aly estaba sintiendo antes el temor de perder a su madre. Entendía su pedido, pero eso no hacia las cosas más fáciles. Cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de ella su resolución comenzaba a flaquear y se llenaba de dudas. **-No será necesario, tía y Dudley están de vacaciones en el norte, puedes dormir en la habitación de ella.-** ¿había hecho lo correcto?...

Harry se interrumpió de nuevo, Draco se encontraba sentado en el sofá de alado, el mismo en el que Aly solía dormir, Que irónica es la vida ¿no?. Seguía atento a sus palabras, ¿cuánto debería contarle de lo que sucedió después?...

Aleyda salió de bañarse desenredándose el cabello y se dirigió hacia la salita de estar. Harry estaba avivando el fuego de la chimenea. El lugar era pequeño, pero le encantaba. Cerca de una pared estaba un viejo piano. Se notaba que antes de terminar en las manos de Harry no había tenido una existencia fácil y lo habían maltratado bastante, pero el moreno lo había recuperado y reparado. Pasó uno de sus dedos por uno de los bordes, con cicatrices de antiguas hastilladuras, ahora era liso al tacto. El color era caoba oscuro, y las llamas se reflejaban bailando en su superficie.

**-Nunca me dedicaste una canción. Siempre oigo por los demás lo bueno que eres. ¿Me tocarías algo?-** Harry dejo de batallar con el fuego y volteó a verla. Se veía tan frágil ahí parada... y tan hermosa. La luz de las llamas se reflejaba en su piel, aun mojada por sectores y en su cabello largo hasta la cintura a medio desenredar. No era un chiquillo, sabía lo que ella provocaba en su cuerpo desde hacía meses; cada vez que sonreiría, él se veía tentando a hacerlo, cuando ella gritaba emocionada por algo su día mejoraba, cuando pasaba cerca suyo, su aroma a jazmines era como una droga, cuando no la veía se ponía de mal humor, si ella estaba triste sentía ganas de abrazarla, cuando lloraba deseaba poder borrar todo el dolor y el mal del mundo, cuando se enojaba con alguien, él compartía ese sentimiento, si intentaban sobrepasarse con ella, le costaba todo su entrenamiento no saltarle encima al idiota de turno. Lo que sentía por ella crecía cada día, ¿Por qué siempre su corazón se arrojaba a imposibles? No había día en que no deseara no ser quien era.

Caminó hasta el piano y se ubico enfrente de él. Aly se posiciono en algún punto detrás suyo. No necesito siquiera pensarlo y sus manos comenzaron a volar velozmente sobre las teclas. Conocía su canción, la sabia casi desde siempre.

Era una melodía alegre y cantarina. Las notas danzan y saltaban alocadamente pero con gracia y elegancia. Eran transparentes y frescas. Uno podía relajarse o bien dejarse llevar y terminar girando por la habitación, lo cual era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el corazón de Aleyda, esa melodía la traspasaba y no sabía la razón, emocionaban lo más profundo de su alma, se arremolinaba alrededor de ella y hacían saltar de alegría su corazón. Era una experiencia que nunca experimentó antes.

Lentamente Harry terminó la interpretación y se quedó en silencio, dándole la espalda. Se acercó silenciosamente y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando sus brazos en su amplio pecho masculino, Harry no hizo ningún movimiento. Apoyó su delicada frente en la base del cuello del moreno. **-¿Por qué no me dejas amarte Harry?-** preguntó con resignación, ahora más que nunca supo que Harry nunca seria de ella.

**-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi.-** su voz era profunda y opacada por un dolor no olvidado y una culpa creciente.

**-Lo sé.-** ella lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro entre los músculos de la espalda de él, aspirando su aroma **-Tu tía y primo andan en puntitas a tu alrededor. Y siempre tienes esa triste mirada, como si hubieses perdido algo importante-** no pudo contenerse y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. **-¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? Déjame sanarte, sé que puedo hacerlo. Aférrate en mi Harry, deja ir al pasado que tanto dolor te causa.-**

Harry se giró dentro de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos, por primera vez en años sin ninguna máscara o barrera levantada. Aly perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Eran tan profundos y enigmáticos, un pozo verde sin fin que la arrastraban dentro de él. Pudo ver todas sus dudas y miedos, así como también la eterna agonía que lo perseguía. ¡Dios, lo amaba tanto!

**-No lo entiendes Aly, he hecho cosas horribles, si supieras la mitad... me odiarías toda tu vida.-** su voz se quebró y Aly lo vio tan indefenso y vulnerable que odio al mundo que le había hecho eso a esa magnífica persona.

**-No. Tú no lo entiendes. Mírame Harry... mírame a los ojos-** sujetó el rostro del moreno con ambas manos y lo obligó a levantar la vista. Cuando dos esmeraldas brillantes por las lagrimas no derramadas se fijaron en ella lo amo aun mas. **-Siempre fuiste tú, desde el primer momento que te vi. ¿Cómo pretendes que haga algo tan horrible cuando delante de mí tengo al hombre más maravilloso que existe en este mundo? Escúchame... y hazlo con atención porque no lo voy a volver a repetir. Nunca, ¡jamás! podría odiarte. ¿Me entendiste?-** Y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Harry y con ternura e infinito amor lo beso en los labios. Solo duró unos segundos, y luego comenzó a alejarse **-Así que si me entend...- **en un sorpresivo movimiento los labios del moreno salieron en busca de los suyos y nuevamente se juntaron, pero en esta ocasión Harry profundizó el beso. Ahora era él quien la abrazaba fuertemente y ella solo podía sujetarse de la camisa de él. Pronto ambos se enroscaron en la más antigua y dulce de las batallas dentro de sus bocas. Los dos tenían el control, pero ninguno lo cedía. Era algo completamente excitante y de lo que querían cada vez más. Aleyda no dejaba de disfrutar el tan ansiado sabor del moreno y Harry caía en picada descubriendo el de ella. Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno fue apremiante se separaron, pero esta tortuosa distancia no duró mucho, y pronto volvieron a unirse. Pero eso dejó de ser suficiente para ambos y mientras Aleyda comenzaba a acariciar la amplia espalda del moreno por debajo de la camisa, él fue bajando por su cuello depositando suaves besos a lo largo de él al tiempo que enredaba una de sus manos en su cabello. Ella ladeo la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso y Harry exclamó **-¡Merlín Aly! ¿Qué me has hecho?- **regresó de nuevo a los labios de ella como si fuesen el más exquisito elixir. Cuando se separaron se detuvieron momentáneamente, ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación, tampoco que se pudieran detener en ese estado, pero necesitaban la confirmación y ver reflejado en la mirada del otro la misma pasión que había dentro de ellos. Los dos encontraron lo que necesitaban. Enredados y negándose a dejar de recibir o repartir atenciones, llegaron a tropezones hasta la habitación de Harry. Cayeron en la cama y rodaron hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Aleyda ayudó a Harry a sacarse la camisa quedando embelesada con la visión de su pecho desnudo. Cada músculo estaba donde debía estar, moldeado con paciencia y años de ejercicio. Un par de cicatrices eran visibles, pero solo una de ellas, en el costado izquierdo, alargada y fina que cruzaba en diagonal su cintura hasta desaparecer en la espalda le llamó la atención. Con unos de sus dedos finos y largos la contorneo con curiosidad provocando que Harry se estremeciera encima de ella. Su piel era cálida y firme al tacto, quiso tocar más y comenzó a contornear cada cicatriz y musculo en el cuerpo del moreno. Al levantar la vista descubrió a Harry que estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada caricia. Al abrirlos la miro con tal intensidad que sus mejillas se tornaron exageradamente coloradas y de pronto sintió demasiado calor. Harry comenzó a reírse **-Pareces un gatito tímido-** Aleyda lo fulminó con la mirada lo cual provocó que el moreno riera aun mas estruendosamente. Perdió la paciencia e intercambio posiciones con Harry, quedando así ella sobre él **-No voy a ser la única que brinde atenciones mi león asustadizo-** pero inmediatamente traicionó sus palabras al comenzar a torturar el cuello y el pecho de Harry...

Harry quedó pensativo mientras Draco lo invitaba a continuar el relato. **-Ella no quiso ir a su casa y le ofreciste la habitación de tu tía, ¿Qué pasó después?-**

No, le contaría la versión censurada, no creía estar listo para mencionarle esa parte de la historia a él, tampoco creía que Draco estuviese listo para oírla. **-La termine llevando a casa por supuesto y después que ella tomo un baño me hizo que le tocara una canción alegando que nunca antes lo había hecho a pesar de todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos- **Draco le recriminó con la mirada que a él tampoco, pero se hizo el desentendido **-No podía dormir y no dejo que yo lo hiciera tampoco, así que se creó el ambiente perfecto y termine confesándole quien era en realidad y lo que era...-**

Harry cayó de espaldas sobre las almohadas, Aleyda se acurrucó abrazada a él a su lado, había sido increíble, estaba agotado, pero por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo su mente estaba totalmente clara y en paz.

No tenia sueño y ella tampoco, se le había quedando mirando y le sonreía pícaramente **-¿Quién diría que tenias semejante talento oculto del mundo, eh Harry?-** ahora fue su turno para sonrojarse furiosamente **-Te ves tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas, podría llegar a volverme adicta a hacerlo-** se largó a reír.

**-¿No te callas ni aun después del sexo Aleyda? Sabes, por lo general después de hacer algo así se termina tan cansado que se acostumbra dormir casi inmediatamente.-**

**-Tú no pareces a punto de sucumbir a los brazos de Morfeo Harry-**lo estaba mirando con tal profundidad que se sintió un poco incómodo.

**-No-** reconoció al final **-Estaba pensando-** Ella se recargo en su pecho y usándolo como plataforma se irguió hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. **-¿En qué pensabas?-**

Él le devolvió la mirada **-En las cosas que no sabes de mi-** ella sonrió tan dulcemente que el corazón de Harry se derritió **-¿Alguna vez me las contaras?-**

Harry se levantó y apoyó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama arrastrando a Aleyda en el movimiento y abrazándola contra su pecho **-¿Tanto quieres saberlas?-**

**-Quiero saber todo de ti. Lo que te hace reír, llorar, enojarte, lo que te lastima y lo que te hace luchar, lo que dices y lo que callas, lo que sientes y también lo que dejas de sentir. Nunca voy a dejarte ir Harry-** los sentimientos que ella le trasmitía en la mirada eran tan intensos que Harry dejó de dudar, y haciendo gala del una vez renombrado valor Gryffindor comenzó a hablar **-Todo comenzó con Lily, mi madre y la hermana de Petunia...**

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

Ay lo siento! No pude seguir la escena entre Harry y Aleyda, es la primera vez que llego tan lejos ., que digo, es la primera vez que paso del beso! No me maten!

La canción de este capítulo es "**An feochán**" de **Grianan**. Si bien cuando Harry se la toca a Aly me imagine la versión de piano aproximadamente desde el minuto 2.30. Si no la encuentran pueden oírla online en w w w . m u s i c u o . c o m / # / s e a r c h / q : c e l t a


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca, Aleyda y Agatha son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

Este capítulo sigue ocurriendo mayoritariamente en el pasado de Harry, espero no se confundan con los saltos temporales, sino desde ya gomme... Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las **negritas** son palabras dichas en el momento, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos o sucesos del pasado y las _**negritas en cursivas**_ son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado recordadas en el presente)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

**-¿A qué estás jugando conmigo Potter?-** Draco interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno claramente indignado.

**-No sé qué te refieres Draco ¿y ahora vuelvo a ser Potter?-** el moreno elevó su voz algo molesto con la actitud del rubio.

**-¡¿En serio quieres que me crea que después de que le tocaras una canción en el piano no tenían nada mejor que hacer y mágicamente se creara el ambiente indicado para que le contaras el mayor secreto del mundo? ¿Qué me estas ocultado?-** podría jurar que Harry sentado tan "inocentemente" frente a él no le había dicho toda la verdad, otra vez.

**-¿Vives pensando que todo el mundo conspira en tu contra? Eso se llama paranoia. Si no te conociese diría que estas celoso- **¿Draco también tenia un sexto sentido o qué? de otra forma no se explicaba como siempre terminaba adivinado que no le contara las cosas tal y como sucedieron. Había una diferencia entre lo que recordaba y le contaba.

¡¿Celoso? ¡Claro que estaba celoso! Esa mujer había llegado a la vida de Harry antes que él y había logrado lo que él nunca pudo. La odiaba, pero también le estaba agradecido, le había enseñado a Harry una nueva fortaleza, el hombre allí sentado era el resultado de años de paciencia y amor. No de años de duro entrenamiento y constante manipulación de su estilo de vida. Ahora debería luchar contra un fantasma...

Harry no le estaba siendo totalmente sincero, pero por ahora lo iba a dejar pasar y anotarlo en su kilométrica lista mental de "asuntos pendientes con Harry Potter". **-Olvídalo. Mejor sigue contándome ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para que te creyera?-**

**-Nada, me creyó a la primera. Te dije que Aly era muy especial, a veces tenía esa cosa rara que ella llamaba intuición femenina, pero más parecía una especie de sexto sentido que daba miedo a veces-** el cual desgraciadamente su hija parecía haber heredado **-sumó dos más dos inmediatamente.-** repentinamente rompió a reír **-Aunque de lo que si me costó convencerla es de que no andábamos por ahí gritando "Abra cadabra, patas de cabra" antes de lanzar un hechizo-**

Draco también terminó en sonoras carcajadas y Harry aprovechó para retomar sus pensamientos...

Después de contarle toda la verdad, haberse quebrado un par de veces y respondidos y/o aclarado los temas que Aly no terminaba de comprender, terminaron rindiéndose al sueño.

Algo lo había despertado y creyó que fue el sueño que tuvo, no fue una pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario, pero él lo sintió como una despedida, una despedida de aquellos ojos tormenta... Ahora debía mirar hacia adelante, la mujer durmiendo alado suyo había sido como un bálsamo para su alma atormentada, por primera vez en año se sentía como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Ya se había cansado de huir como un cobarde.

Un ruido en algún lugar de la casa lo alertó, no había sido el sueño lo que lo despertó. Ahora oía inconfundiblemente ruidos en la cocina, y voces, las cuales cuando logró identificarlas ocasionaron que saltara de la cama como resorte y comenzara a vestirse frenéticamente al tiempo que murmuraba **-que idiota, que idiota, ¡que idiota!... ¡¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?-**

El brusco movimiento y los ruidos que hacia Harry al moverse por la habitación despertaron a Aleyda, quien se desperezó ocupando toda la extensión de la cama. **-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- **el moreno intentaba ponerse los pantalones y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo.

**-MI tía y Dudley llegaban hoy, ¡Lo olvide completamente!-** la desesperación en la cara de Harry era tan cómica que Aleyda tuvo que ahogar sus carcajadas contra una almohada. **-Si te apuras podrás llegar a la habitación de mi tía antes que te descubran y hacer de cuenta que recién te levantas o...- **al pasar cerca de ella, lo agarró de la mano y tiró hacia abajo hasta que Harry terminó sentado alado suyo. En eso escucharon la voz de Petunia acercándose por el pasillo.

**-¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?-**

**-Aquí Petunia.-** Harry pegó un brinco cuando Aleyda contestó ¿Había dicho que era hora de mirar hacia adelante? Se estaba planteando seriamente volver a la etapa de huir en esos momentos.

**-Aly querida, ¿te quedaste en casa?-** a medida que la voz de la mujer mayor se sentía cada vez más cerca, Harry se hundía cada vez más en el colchón. Lo único que lo retenía allí en ese momento era el agarre de Aleyda en su brazo.

**-Peleaste con cientos de psicópatas, ¿pero no quieres enfrentar a tu tía?-** susurró la chica.

**-Ella da más miedo que todos ellos juntos-** le respondió también en voz baja.

**-¿Estas en mi habitación querida?-** la voz de Petunia se oyó justo detrás de la puerta, pero un poco apagada, como si estuviese hablando hacia algún punto al final de pasillo **-Déjame despierto a Harry para que nos ayude con las valijas y voy a...-** dejó de hablar abruptamente cuando entró en la habitación.

Sus ojos viajaron de una Aleyda completamente desnuda, salvo por una sabana que se enredaba en su cuerpo y lo ocultaba en su mayoría, que estaba sentada en la cama totalmente radiante y con la misma pose orgullosa que tendría una reina al ser admirada por sus súbditos, a un Harry también desnudo de la cintura para arriba y con los pantalones a medio poner, que se debatía entre morirse de la vergüenza o de un ataque de nervios. Siguió inspeccionando un poco más la habitación hasta que su boca forma un silencioso "oh".

**-¿Harry ya está despierto madre? Dile que deje de holgazanear y me ayude con las valijas- **Dudley llegó detrás de su madre pero se detuvo al ver la misma escena que todavía la tenía muda. Una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en su rostro y pasando de su madre fue directamente hacia donde la pareja aun seguía inmóvil. **-¡Por fin!-** le palmeó a Harry fuertemente en la espalda y luego dirigiéndose a Aleyda la abrazó brevemente **-¡Bienvenida a la familia!-** regresó hasta Petunia quien ahora también sonreía y le dijo **-No tenias que preocuparte ¿viste?-**

Harry se olvidó de su abochornamiento y fulminó a con la mirada a sus parientes **-¿preocuparse?-** Aly estaba fascinada con la rapidez con que las emociones y la personalidad del moreno cambiaban, hace segundos parecía un adolescente al borde de la histeria y la vergüenza y ahora era un hombre dispuesto a interrogar hasta a las paredes para que le den las respuestas que quería. Ante la sorpresa de todos lo besó, y Harry, ni lento ni perezoso, le correspondió con la misma pasión que la noche anterior **-Voy a ducharme- **se excusó y dejó la habitación. Los demás intentaron imitarla, pero un carraspeo los detuvo.

Petunia fue más rápido que su hijo y se fue del lugar **-¿Y?-** Harry miraba a su primo de brazos cruzados.

**-Aly provocándote todo el tiempo y tu ni reaccionabas, ya comenzábamos a sospechar primo- **el moreno estaba por decir algo, pero Dudley se le adelantó, esta vez la sonrisa socarrona convertida en algo más. **-No parecen haber dormido mucho ¿algún talento que nos ocultas Harry o la falta de uno la obligó a hacerte practicar?** -esquivo una almohada dirigida a su rostro y salió rápidamente de la habitación sumamente divertido. Sabía que Harry le iba a hacer pagar todas y cada una de sus palabras, pero era un precio dispuesto a pagar, después de todo, no siempre podía agarrar a su primo tan desprevenido y _vulnerable_... Algunos hábitos nunca cambian, o eso decían...

Draco terminó de reírse y le pidió que continuara.

**-Después de eso comenzamos a salir formalmente. La mamá de Aly salió del hospital días después y estaba encantada con la noticia, ella y Petunia congeniaron de maravillas. A la par mis estudios también avanzaron y el nombre de James, comenzó a sonar. Me comenzaron a llegar varias invitaciones y participaba en todas las audiciones y concursos que me interesaban. Pronto no pude seguir con el ritmo de la empresa e intente dejarla, pero Agatha se negó rotundamente, me dejo libre hasta que me acomodara, pero en los ratos libres que tenia se empeñaba en que siguiera puliéndome como ella solía decir. Fue por ese tiempo que comencé a viajar y cuando podía Aly me acompañaba. No mucho después nos mudamos juntos a un pequeño apartamento, ni Petunia y Agatha nos soportaban a ambos en la misma casa mucho tiempo: ella siempre lograba sacar lo peor de mi aunque después me calmaba con la misma facilidad.-**

**-¿Y toda tu vida desde ahí fue un lecho de rosas?-** Draco no podía evitar el sarcasmo y la molestia en su voz, el moreno no le estaba contando algo y ya comenzaba a sospechar que esa noche no le iba a responder la duda más importante.

**-Convivir con Aly no era tan sencillo como suena. No aceptaba un no por respuesta e intentaba manipularte sin que te dieras cuenta, cuando no podía hacerlo simplemente hacia lo que se le venía en gana estuvieras de acuerdo o no. También le encantaba meterme en problemas, a veces se pasaba la tarde entera pensando cómo me iba a avergonzar al día siguiente, generalmente lo veía venir a tiempo, pero no siempre era así de afortunado.-** Draco vio que Harry no parecía molesto ni dolido, lo recordaba todo con mucho cariño y diversión **-Pero era divertido, nunca me dejaba estar más de dos minutos quieto en el mismo lugar, constantemente inventaba nuevas cosas para hacer o lugares a los cuales visitar; sabia cuando necesitaba alejarme de todo sin que tuviese que decírselo y lograba calmar mi temperamento aun antes de que estallase. Mi tía siempre le agradeció.-** El rubio estaba en silencio absorbiendo cada detalle de la vida del moreno del que no había sido parte **-Salimos dos años y después nos comprometimos... o algo así-**

**¿Algo así?-**

Harry retomó el relato...

Esa tarde decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad los dos solos. Harry había regresado de Irlanda hacia una semana y aun no se habían podido dar un tiempo porque Aly estaba de guardia en el hospital, ese era su primer día juntos y en paz.

**-¿Harry?-** él tenía uno de sus brazos rodeándola y en el otro cargaba una de las bolsas de ropa que ella había comprado.

**-¿Humph? ¿Qué ocurre?-** le dedico una de esas profundas miradas verdes que la derretían.

**-Estoy aburrida-** él lució pensativo

**-¿Ya te cansaste de arrastrarme dentro de cada tienda?-** hizo silencio unos segundos mientras continuaba pensando **-Dudley se paso la semana hablando de una nueva película, podríamos ir.-**

**-No, no estoy aburrida de ahora, más que aburrida digamos que siento que estamos demasiados tranquilos.-**

**-No entiendo Aly-** se habían detenido y la miraba tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Sus labios fueron perfilando lentamente una sonrisa que prendió todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Harry

**-Casémonos.-**

**-¿Cómo?-** de seguro escucho mal, pero el brillo felino en los ojos claros de ella lo convenció **-No estarás hablando en serio ¿o sí?-** a pesar de estar en plena calle de pronto se sintió claustrofóbico.

**-Nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida-**

**-Pero Aly, es demasiado... permanente-** la camisa le asfixiaba y sentía que hacía demasiado calor

Ella alcanzó el cuello de la camiseta que usaba debajo y tiro hacia abajo obligando a Harry a agacharse a su altura **-¡¿Harry James Potter me acabas de insinuar que le temes al casamiento?-**

**-Perdona mis muy escasas y mayoritariamente pésimas referencias respecto al tema-** como animal acorralado que se sentía, su mal humor trataba de salvar el día, pero ella ya lo sabía.

**-Mañana a la tarde vamos a ir a ver los anillos.-**

**-No.-** Aleyda ni perdió el tiempo discutiendo con él, mañana irían a ver los anillos.

Draco ahogo la risa con la mano. Harry lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. -**Al otro día fueron los ver los anillos-** No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

El moreno se contagió de la alegría del rubio **-Así es-**

**-Dime Harry, mientras estuviste con tu esposa ¿alguna vez tuviste control sobre tu vida?-**

**-Absolutamente para nada-**

**-Mírate, hasta suenas orgulloso de ello.-**

**-Por supuesto-** ahora fue el turno del moreno de ahogar la carcajada ante la cara estupefacta de Draco -**Era imposible no terminar enredado en sus planes. Hasta hizo que mi primo se convirtiera en nuestro padrino de bodas aunque ninguno jamás estuvo de acuerdo ¡¿puedes creerlo? Dudley usando un traje hecho a medida y pareciendo una persona decente y hasta a la moda comportándose como alguien que recibió clases de buenos modales toda su vida trabajando como organizador de eventos en MI boda? Nunca termine de entender si Aly obraba milagros o tenía una intrincada mente maligna-** en realidad apostaba por lo segundo **-Nos casamos medio año más tarde, la boda fue pequeña y sencilla, pero gracias a la influencia de Agatha con estilo y detalles exquisitos. Solo invitamos a los conocidos más cercanos, algunas personalidades obligadas y un par de músicos que había conocido en mis viajes-** Harry vio la pregunta en los ojos grises de Draco **-nadie del mundo mágico lo supo jamás, ni mis amigos-** decidió no agregar que aunque hubiese querido no hubiese podido **-dos meses más tarde nos enteramos que Ayra venia en camino hace tres...**

Harry volvió a relatar al tiempo que recordaba.

Siempre se levantaba antes que su esposa, cuando no tenia guardia a ella le encantaba quedarse remoloneando en la cama hasta bien entrada la mañana... o el mediodía. Pero últimamente no se quedaba hasta tan tarde así que decidió ir a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Algunos minutos después Aly apareció en la cocina y lo abrazó por detrás, le beso en el cuello, justo en ese punto debajo de la oreja que lo volvía loco **-Buenos días amor, ¿el desayuno ya está listo?-**

**-Dentro de poco cariño-** giró en sus brazos y la miró con intensidad, aun no sabía cómo exactamente ella había logrado enterrarse tan profundo en su corazón y en su alma. Su cabello revuelto evidenciaba que recién se levantaba pero al besarla sintió el sabor a menta de la pasta de dientes. Le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Era tan hermosa. Ella lo miro y sus ojos asombrosamente claros le expresaban cuanto lo amaba. Al leer las intensiones en la nueva mirada que le dirigía su esposo se largó a reír **-Por más que me atrae la idea, siento que si no como algo sustancial en los próximos 5 minutos desfalleceré por desnutrición.-**

**-Él único en riego de desnutrición es el guardia del hospital si le sigues robando sus donas ¿estás guardando reservas para el invierno?- **pero lo dijo en todo divertido y burlón provocando en ella más risas **-Ve a sentarte, esto ya está listo.-** Sirvió los dos platos y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Era simplemente imposible obligarla a desayunar en la cocina, le encantaba hacerlo mientras veía algún programa de televisión o mientras oía tocar a Harry.

Sin embargo esta vez Aly no consiguió ni terminar el primer bocado que su rostro se puso de un poco saludable color verdusco y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Harry preocupado fue tras ella y la encontró doblada sobre la tasa del inodoro. Inmediatamente se arrodillo a su lado, le rodeo la espalda con un brazo y le aparto el cabello hasta que terminó. Luego esperó hasta que termino de higienizarse nuevamente la boca antes de hablar.

**-Esta mañana también sabias a menta. No es la primera vez que te pasa ¿no?-** miraba preocupado a su esposa ¿Acaso estaba comiendo algo que le caía mal? ¿O eran sus comidas? Repaso mentalmente todos los ingredientes y no recordaba ninguno en mal estado. **-Así es-** ella respondió, pero hubo algo en su tono de voz que lo hizo mirarla más detenidamente. **-¿Estas enferma?-** en solo pensar en la posibilidad de que algo pudiese pasarle y él no pudiera hacer nada casi lo derriba en el lugar. Si solo aun tuviese su magia, no, aun con ella no podría hacer nada contra una enfermedad desconocida o alguna otra en estado avanzado.

Aleyda vió la oportunidad de jugar un poco con la inocente ignorancia de su marido **-Oh si, muy enferma Harry. Me temó que esta enfermedad destruirá nuestras vidas tal y como la conocemos-** el moreno se puso tan pálido que comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable... solo un poco.

**-¿Qué? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Tiene cura? Dios mío Aly, solo dime que tengo que hacer, ¡por favor!-**

Vale, ahora se sentía totalmente culpable, a veces olvidaba lo sensible que era Harry respecto a _ese_ tema **-Lo que tengo se cura en nueve meses, pero considerando que ya llevo 3, solo quedan 6-**

Harry aun no entendía ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad duraba un tiempo determinado? Había oído de algunas, pero solo unos cuantos días, no meses. Hizo un resumen rápido de algunas enfermedades que había curioseado en los libros de Aly, pero ninguna encajaba con los síntomas de su esposa ¿se le estaba pasando algo por alto?

Cerca de él, Aly se dividía entre darse topes en la pared o hacer que Harry lo hiciera. ¡No pudo haber sido más clara con lo que le pasaba! Cualquiera lo hubiese entendido, bastaba con sumar dos más dos. Pero Harry no era cualquiera, a veces parecía un niño en ciertos temas, otra de las cosas que amaba de él. Se acerco todavía más y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos -**Cielo, estoy embarazada. Me dieron los resultados antes de ayer, estaba buscando la mejor ocasión para contártelo, pero supongo que esta es tan buena como cualquier otra-** volvió a mirarlo, pero él no parecía estar allí, hasta se atrevería a apostar que su querido esposo había quedado literalmente en shock con la noticia. Tronó los dedos frente suyo hasta que el moreno volvió lo suficientemente en sí **- Harry, vas-a-ser-pa-dre.-** lo dijo en forma lenta y pausada para que las palabras volvieran a penetrar en su cerebro y esta vez se quedaran allí.

Como en cámara lenta la expresión de su rostro fue cambiando. Primero se iluminaron sus ojos y después una sonrisa fue apareciendo y ensanchándose hasta que al llegar al tope Harry la tomo en brazos y la alzo abrazándola, tan feliz como nunca antes ella lo había visto.

¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Iba a formar una familia con Aly!

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

Perdonen la tardanza, pasaron muchas cosas, pero por fin pude darme un tiempito y actualizar. Cada vez falta menos y nos vamos acercando al final (con el cual confieso estoy teniendo un predicamento interno si dejarlo como fue la idea inicial o modificarlo) pero aun faltan algunos capítulos =)

En el próximo capítulo se sabrá qué pasó con Aly y por fin se revelara la verdad de lo que paso entre Harry y Draco.

Esta vez termine volviendo a lo de siempre y la canción es Electric Daisy Violin- Lindsey Stirling


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca, Aleyda y Agatha son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

Este capítulo sigue ocurriendo mayoritariamente en el pasado de Harry, espero no se confundan con los saltos temporales, sino desde ya gomme... Ahora disfruten de la función! ^^

(**Recuerden:** las **negritas** son palabras dichas en el momento, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos o sucesos del pasado y las _**negritas en cursivas**_ son palabras dichas en algún momento del pasado recordadas en el presente)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

**-Dijiste que tu magia comenzó a volver durante el embarazo de tu esposa ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- **Ya era de madrugada, pero aun faltaban un par de horas hasta que el sol saliese. Draco aun tenía muchas preguntas y tiempo todavía había.

**-Me sentía raro hace tiempo, pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudiese deberse a eso, le echaba la culpa al trajín de la nueva rutina como casados y al reciente sentimiento de paternidad, pero conforme pasaban los días la molestia se acrecentaba, Aly llegó a echarle la culpa a un raro síndrome que se da a veces en las parejas de las embarazadas, pero pronto quedo claro que no era así. Fue durante una discusión con mi primo; no recuerdo como comenzó, pero era la más fuerte que habíamos tenido en años. Hasta me atrevería a decir que la más fuerte que jamás tuvimos. Los dos estábamos completamente dominados por la furia y solo la presencia de mi tía nos impedía terminar a las manos, pero la tensión iba en aumento entre los dos y cada vez se afilaban más nuestras palabras, llegamos a tocar temas que nos habíamos jurado eran prohibidos, pero él tocó el peor de todos...**

_Llevaban varios minutos discutiendo en la cocina y a él le costaba cada vez mas controlar lo que decía, Dudley estaba desfigurado y una vena latía peligrosamente en su cuello. Los recuerdos que le trajeron a Harry fueron espantosos. Petunia intentaba en vano calmarlos, también había reconocido a su marido en su hijo y eso la había dejado paralizada. _

_**-¡Cualquiera diría que después de recibir esa cicatriz habrías aprendido la lección!-**__ Dudley señaló la cicatriz que cruzaba el lado izquierdo de Harry debajo de sus ropas e inmediatamente se arrepintió, nunca debió tocar ese tema, NUNCA. Su madre se arrojó a una silla llorando audiblemente y su primo perdió todo el color del rostro. Se sujeto fuertemente de la mesada detrás de él cerró los ojos con fuerzas intentando espantar los demonios que sus palabras le habían traído de vuelta._

_**-Harry lo lamento, en serio, nunca debí...-**__ Los objetos más cercanos al cuerpo del moreno comenzaron a agitarse y agrietarse, un par de ellos, los más frágiles incluso llegaron a explotar. Todo era un versión miles de veces más pequeña y diluida de lo que hubiese sido años atrás, pero en las circunstancias actuales eran alarmantes y sorprendentes. Petunia dejó de llorar también impactada mirando a su sobrino con los ojos bien abiertos. Él aun no se había dado cuenta._

_**-Harry...-**_

_**-Cállate Dudley, no quiero escuchar una palabra más-**__ su tono de voz suave y bajo destilaba puro veneno y le puso los pelos de punta._

_**-No lo entiendes, ¡Mira!-**__ trató de señalar detrás de su primo._

_**-Vayanse los dos de aquí, déjenme solo-**__ el mismo tono, esta vez más amenazador y Dudley vio por primera vez porque Harry había sido capaz de derrotar a tantos lunáticos como su madre aseguraba. Pero él no era como ellos y no iba a dejarse intimidar, aunque internamente lo que más quisiera en ese momento fuera salir corriendo de esa pequeña habitación. Su fuerza física ahora era comparable a la de su primo, pero a diferencia de él no estaba paliando con los recuerdos así que podría dominarlo rápidamente. Lo agarró de la solapa del abrigo y lo forzó a girarse sin ningún cuidado por si el moreno se golpeaba un poco en el proceso. __**-¡No seas idiota, mira!-**__ el moreno abrió los ojos y jadeo, esta vez Dudley tuvo que usar su fuerza física para sostenerlo y evitar que terminara en el suelo._

**-...Perdí el control y algunos objetos cercanos a mí se agrietaron, no fue nada más grave, pero con el ínfimo nivel de magia que poseía era toda una hazaña. Esa noche descubrí que mis poderes estaban regresando. Claro que eran tan patéticos que mi **_**lumus **_**más poderoso parecía una linterna a punto de quedarse sin batería tratando de alumbrar en medio de la nada-** distraídamente se rasco en el lugar donde estaba la dichosa cicatriz, gracias a ella había redescubierto su magia, pero todavía odiaba lo que significaba... aunque Aly alivió bastante ese sentimiento convirtiéndola en algo mas, diferente a lo que era en realidad, al igual que a todas las demás.

Draco miró a Harry entrecerrando los ojos, de nuevo le ocultaba algo, ya comenzaba a desesperarse por la frecuencia con la que eso estaba ocurriendo esa noche. Pero nuevamente se prefiero guardárselo. Se acercaba uno de los momentos más duro de la conversación y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, trató de desviar la conversación todo lo que le fue posible, en realidad ya no creía que quisiera saberlo, pero cuando el sol comenzó a puntear en el cielo se le acabaron las excusas y con el corazón apretado en un fuerte cierre preguntó.

**-Harry, tu esposa, Aleyda... ¿Qué paso con ella?-** la sonrisa triste y la mirada resignada que le devolvió el moreno ocasionaron que Draco tuviera ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que olvidara la pregunta, pero no lo hizo, quizás en el fondo aun seguía siendo un bastardo que no lo merecía.

**-Venía realizando varios turnos y guardias seguidas, se especializaba en niños y era bastante buena y en el hospital en el que trabajaba era la única con esa especialidad, así que la sobreexplotaban. A ella no le importaba, le encantaba lo que hacía. Ese día era el primero de sus vacaciones y yo tenía ensayo, entonces me lleve a Ayra conmigo para que pudiese descansar sin tener que preocuparse por la bebe. Cerca del mediodía interrumpieron el ensayo...**_Un hombre entró en el auditórium haciendo gestos con los brazos tratando de llamar la atención para que dejaran de tocar._

_**- ¡Evans! Llamaron del hospital, tu esposa tuvo un accidente.-**__ le esquivó la mirada y miro fijamente la punta de sus zapatos __**-Esta muy grave-**_...**La habían llamado a media mañana, un bus de pre-escolar se había visto envuelto en un accidente con otro vehículo más grande y los pequeños necesitaban ayuda médica urgente. Ya que vivíamos bastante lejos, para emergencias como esas ella me llamaba y yo la aparecía en el hospital, pero solo podía aparecerme una vez cada varios días sin que ninguno de los dos corriera riesgos, y el día anterior ya lo había hecho así que prefirió manejar hasta allá. En la autopista, el conductor de un camión acoplado se quedo dormido al volante provocando un choque múltiple, muchas personas murieron ese día, y Aly fue una de ellas... sobrevivió lo suficiente para despedirse...**

El moreno volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.

Como tenia a Ayra con él no se atrevió a aparecerse, pero condujo casi como poseso hasta el hospital, al llegar allí dos enfermeras amigas lo esperaban y mientras una se hacía cargo de la bebe dormida la otra lo guió hasta la habitación donde estaba su esposa.

Se encontraba en una camilla conectada a algunas maquinas, cuando lo sintió llegar abrió los ojos.

**-Llegaste- **su voz apenas se escuchaba y se notaba que cada palabra le costaba un gran esfuerzo **-Creí que debía mandarte a buscar y traerte de las orejas-** intentó reírse pero un gesto de dolor fue todo lo que logró, aunque lo disfrazó con una débil sonrisa.

Harry se acerco lentamente, como si temiese que algún movimiento brusco pudiera terminar de destruir a esa frágil figura. Le dolía el pecho y un nudo amenazaba con cerrarle la garganta, pero aun así forzó a si voz a salir. **-Iba a ser un largo trayecto para mis orejas ¿no crees? Con amenazarme con ir de compras hubiese bastado-** le devolvió la mejor sonrisa que pudo construir en ese momento, pero sus esfuerzos no parecieron ser muy buenos.

**-No estés triste Harry, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer-** él negó fuertemente con la cabeza y le tomo la mano con delicadeza.

**-Aly, te vas a poner bien, ya veras, dentro de unos meses me llevaras de compras como siempre y jugaras con Ayra y todo estará bien.-** ahora fue el turno de Aleyda de negar suavemente con la cabeza.

**-No va a ser así. Mis órganos están fallando más rápido de lo que los médicos pueden solucionarlo, ni siquiera debí llegar viva hasta aquí Harry-** miró a su esposo, al hombre al que tanto amaba y al que tantas cosas le agradecía, quien ahora no disimulaba las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

**-No, mi amor... tu no vas a...-** lo detuvo colocando una golpeada mano en su rostro con esfuerzo. Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía estar perdiéndola ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué siempre debía perder a los que más amaba? Ella no le había hecho daño a nadie, ¿Por qué se estaba muriendo?

**-Cuida bien de Ayra, es una niña muy especial y te necesita. Eres un padre grandioso, pero no le permitas comer muchos dulces cuando crezca y dale una dieta balanceada y tú también cuídate, mira que los voy a estar vigilando-** se detuvo para tomar aire y reunir un poco mas de valor **-Prométeme que seguirás con tu vida, por favor... quiero que seas feliz. Vuelve a contactarte con tus viejos amigos, todavía te están esperando.- **Harry se aferraba a su mano y tenía los ojos cerrados, era tan doloroso **-Vuélvete a enamorar, no debemos privar a las damas de tus dones... o a los caballeros-** en medio de las lagrimas a Harry se le escapó una risita **-O mejor, vuelve a intentarlo con ese chico del que me contaste, tu compañero del colegio, el del nombre raro-**

Harry volvió a negar **-eso terminó aun antes de comenzar-**

**-No lo creo Harry... el destino a veces es un cruel jugador, no me sorprendería que sus caminos se volviesen a cruzar-** pero su marido ya había dejado de escucharla, deseaba poder sacudirlo una última vez, pero ya no importaba, el tiempo demostraría que ella tenía razón, y el suyo ya se acababa **-Dile a mamá que la amo y abraza a Ayra muy fuerte por mi- **Harry también sintió que el momento se acercaba y se aferró a su mano aun mas fuerte -**Gracias por todos estos años Harry, gracias por darme a Ayra y todo lo demás... te amo... siempre lo haré...**- cerró los ojos y una de las maquinas comenzó a chillar estridentemente: su corazón había comenzado a fallar.

Entraron varias personas con batas y lo separaron de la camilla mientras trataban de reanimarla. Sin embargo él no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de su esposa y la casi imperceptible sonrisa que lo adornaba. Harry se sentía como en un sueño, como si donde estuviera no fuera parte de la realidad, se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla sin fin; las lágrimas de minutos antes se habían detenido y su cerebro estaba como anestesiado. Una enfermera amiga de la pareja lo vio y lo obligo a salir de la habitación.

Afuera ya se encontraban Agatha siendo abrazada y consolada por Petunia y su primo Dudley quien sostenía con cariño y cuidado a la ahora una despierta Ayra que agitaba sus bracitos y se reía completamente ajena a la situación que la rodeaba. Así, juntos, recibieron la noticia.

Agatha se largó a llorar y se abrazo más fuerte de Petunia quien también lloraba. Dudley empalideció y tuvo que sentarse porque sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Harry, en cambio, se levantó de la silla, tomo a Ayra de los brazos de su primo y se fue del hospital en un taxi. Dudley le había arrebatado las llaves de su coche en cuanto lo vio salir de la habitación.

Al llegar a casa dejó a la bebe en su cuna, luego fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Aly y cerró la puerta. Se deslizo por ella hasta llegar al suelo y miró lo que lo rodeaba. Una vez allí lloró... lloró como nunca antes se lo había permitido.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sentado revolcándose en su propia auto-compasión, pero ya era de noche y todo estaba en silencio. ¿Silencio? Se puso de pie de repente, una parte de su mente tenia noción que la bebe había llorado varias veces a lo largo de la tarde, ahora no emitía ningún sonido. Emitió un gemido ahogado ¡Aleya no se había ido ni hacia un día y ya rompió la promesa de cuidar a Ayra! Si le pasaba algo también a la bebe moriría. Abrió la puerta de golpe y casi corrió a la habitación de la pequeña, el corto trayecto se le hizo eterno ya que no paraba de pensar los peores escenarios posibles, pero al llegar se detuvo antes de entrar. La bebe estaba de pie sosteniéndose de los barrotes y bebiendo de un biberón que flotaba a su altura. Sus ojitos verdes giraron a verlo y Harry pudo jurar que había fruncido el ceño enojada, lo miraba reclamándole su completa falta de atención y el haya tenido que alimentarse por sí misma. Cuando quiso entrar sintió una fuerte corriente de magia y la puerta se cerró dándole en la nariz. Quedó tan desconcertado que hasta oyó la carcajada de Aleyda ante la situación y hasta un "_te lo tienes merecido"_ se formo en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, estaba pensando en tonterías, la puerta estaba cerrada y su hija estaba del otro lado sola _"¿Y ahora te importa?"_ dejó de insistir y respiró hasta calmarse, los reclamos que su propia mente formulaba con la voz de su esposa no ayudaba. Volvió a insistir y la puerta no cedió, estaba cerrada con magia... ¡Magia! ¡La bebe había tenido su primera explosión de magia! Aly tuvo razón después de todo, la bebe había heredado el don de la magia de su padre. Pero era frustrante que ahora la bebe fuese más habilidosa que él. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para entrar? entonces recordó una vez en que Aly le comentó que los niños y los bebes en realidad entienden más las cosas que los que los adultos creen. No fue accidental que le cerrará la puerta en las narices. ¿o si? Ser padre ya era difícil de a dos ¿cómo iba a hacerlo solo?

**-¿Ayra? Papá lo siente, ¿me perdonas? no debí descuidarte como lo hice, papá fue un tonto- **y así se sentía hablando con una pequeña que ni siquiera podía decir más de dos palabras coherentes. **-¿Me dejas pasar a cuidarte? No va a ser igual que mamá pero lo puedo intentar. ¿Me dejas también pasar a darte el abrazo que mamá te mandó?-** para su sorpresa sintió un _clic_ y la puerta se abrió. Dentro la habitación olía a jazmines y Harry entrecerró los ojos. Pero descartó la idea tan pronto como se le ocurrió y recogió a su hija de la cuna. **-¿Te quieres dar un baño?-** Ayra rió encantada con la idea. **-Tu madre me va a matar si se llega a enterar lo que te hice hoy-**

Harry terminó de contarle a Draco lo sucedido evitando las partes que lo mencionaban y quedó en silencio. El rubio se sorprendió de la compostura de la que hacía gala el moreno. Lo inspecciono mejor y no parecía estar ocultando su dolor, solo lo miraba como esperando su reacción. Era imposible adivinar en que pensaba. Ya era de día y las protecciones de la mansión le acababan de avisar que Blaise había llegado. Internamente se arrepentía de haberle pedido las respuestas a Harry, ahora las tenía y no le gustaban.

**-Harry, ¿amaste a tu esposa?-** hablaba en un tono sereno que desmentía la agitación de su corazón.

**-Si**

**-¿Aun la amas?-** no pudo evitar contener la respiración evitando la repuesta. Harry lo miro aun más intensamente, tratando de adivinar la razón de la pregunta, pero igual respondió.

**-Sí.-** el corazón de Draco se quebró, pero lo disimulo como buen Slytherin que era.

**-Blaise acaba de llegar a la mansión, es mejor no hacerlo esperar. Tengo que irme-** se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta, doliéndole aun mas que Harry no hubiera intentado detenerlo siquiera. Ya fuera no pudo seguir fingiendo, dolía, dolía tanto... no iba a poder recuperarlo.

Dentro del departamento una somnolienta Ayra hizo su aparición en la sala **-¿Y Draco?-** su padre la miró y abrió los brazos pidiéndole un abrazo de buenos días, y de algo más.

**-Se acaba de marchar. Tiene cosas que hacer.-**

**-¿Va a regresar?-** protegida por los fuertes brazos de Harry, sus ojitos verdes buscaron en los ojos del adulto la respuesta que ni él mismo tenia.

**-No lo sé Ayra... no lo sé.**

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

No tienen idea cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo, me bloqueaba cada vez que me tocaba escribir la despedida de Aly, pero por fin salió!

Siento muchisimo la tardanza de este capitulo, pero tuve bastantes problemas personales, ya estan solucionando pero aun quedan algunos, pero no se preocupen, que terminare este fic lo terminare, promesa de escritora.

En el próximo nuestros protagonistas por fin van a poner los tantos sobre la mesa. Y Harry va a demostrar cuanto aprendió de su esposa al no aceptar un "no" por respuesta y terminar haciendo lo que le venga en ganas jajajaja

**Gracias por leer y estar siempre ahí!**

Las canciones esta vez son: **Michele McLaughlin - The North Sea** y **Sound of an Angel - Beautiful violin music**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca, Aleyda y Agatha son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

**Nota:** quizás sientan el capitulo un poco tedioso ya que hay muchas palabras y poca acción, pero la que hay no pasa desapercibida ;).

Se desvelan todos los recuerdos y casi todos los secretos. Disfruten ^^

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que dejara el departamento de Harry. No había regresado y tampoco vuelto a comunicarse con él. Estaba acuartelado entre las paredes que tanto odiaba y se negaba a cualquier tipo de comunicación del exterior. Les había dicho a todos que se iba de viaje para así evitar cualquier intento de sacarlo de allí.

Se estaba escondiendo ¿y que más daba? Saber que Harry estaba vivo y fuera de su alcance era aun peor que saberlo muerto o desaparecido. Había sido un tonto ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Harry se arrojara en sus brazos diciéndole cuanto lo había amado todos estos años aun después de su rechazo? Él lo había olvidado y seguido con su vida. Ahora tenía una hija por la cual preocuparse y una esposa a la que aun amaba.

Dejó de comer aun antes de haber comenzado, el único elfo que quedaba en la mansión lo miro preocupado, su amo no se alimentaba correctamente hacia días y su salud iba en declive. Le costaba dormir por las noches y durante el día se la pasaba vagando como alma en pena alternando entre su habitación y la oscura biblioteca donde se sentaba a mirar el vacio o una foto en la que se veían a dos adolescentes abrazados a sus escobas y sonriendo.

Draco se retiró a su habitación. Donde estuvo sin tener idea del paso del tiempo hasta el que elfo se apareció.

**-Señor un hombre llamado Tobias Mcguire desea hablar con usted.-** Draco se incorporó en la cama y asesino al elfo con la mirada **-¿Qué parte de **_**"estoy de viaje, no estoy para nadie"**_** no entendiste? Ve a decirle que no me encuentro.**

**-¡Si señor!-** Draco volvió a tirarse sobre las sabanas desarregladas no creyéndose la incompetencia de la criatura. Quien para su irritación regresó pocos segundos después.

**-El señor Mcguire manda a decir que si no sale a recibirlo como corresponde lo va a sacar de las orejas si es necesario-** Draco deseo acogotar a esa pequeña criatura por su ineptitud.

**-Dile que estoy ocupado y no puedo recibirlo en estos momentos-** el elfo se retiró y Draco necesitó preciosos minutos para serenarse, pero cuando el elfo volvió casi lo arroja por la ventana.

**-El señor Mcguire lo está esperando en la sala señor. Dice que se apure a bajar o lo arrastra por las escaleras-**

¿Quién era ese sujeto insoportable? Se abstuvo de arrojar el primer objeto al alcance de su mano contra la pared como un adolescente y en cambio arreglo su aspecto un poco. Podía estar deprimido, pero ante todo era un Malfoy, y no cualquiera, sino un muy cabreado Draco Malfoy dispuesto a bajar y sacar a patadas si era necesario a ese tipo de la mansión. Acaba de encontrar el objeto sobre quien descargar toda su frustración.

Lo más seguro es que fuese alguno de los antiguos "socios" de su padre. Después de su muerte habían acudido como moscas a reclamar viejos favores y deudas inventadas o no. Con el tiempo el enjambre se redujo, pero ocasionalmente aparecía alguien nuevo cuya alguna situación previa no le había permitido presentarse cuando todo ocurrió.

Mientras bajaba no paraba de patearse mentalmente, estuvo tan obsesionado con la búsqueda de Potter que no había revisado y reforzado las defensas del lugar. Se debieron haber debilitado por la falta de mantenimiento y por eso ese sujeto pudo ingresar sin mayores complicaciones. En cuanto al elfo discutirían la importancia de obedecer órdenes mas tarde. ¡No volvería a ocurrir una invasión de esta naturaleza!

La persona en cuestión se encontraba en la sala que había pertenecido a su padre y donde realizaba sus negocios. Estaba usando una larga capa negra que le cubría hasta la cabeza y estaba de espaldas. Se paseaba por el lugar cómodamente y parecía muy interesado en las estanterías con los libros personales de su padre, cada tanto pasaba su mano, enguantada en piel de dragón negro, sobre el lomo de algún libro y repetía la acción con otro hasta que decidía sacar uno y pasaba las hojas velozmente hasta detenerse y sacaba un trozo de papel de dentro de ellos, lo arrugaba y lo arrojaba al fuego de la chimenea donde ardía momentáneamente hasta consumirse en un repugnante fuego color morado verdoso antes de devolver el libro a su lugar. Draco sabía lo que eran: maldiciones caducadas. Su padre las había puesto allí para evitar que se apoderaran de los volúmenes, pero al no haber sido renovadas, se habían degenerado y la magia distorsionada tenia el efecto contrario que se había previsto. El sujeto sabía lo que hacía y no parecía afectado por la magia putrefacta, Draco se quedo observándolo hipnotizado por sus movimientos, olvidándose completamente de sus ideas para sacarlo de allí.

**-Este lugar te esta enfermando Draco. Debe haber más de estas cosas escondidas por toda la mansión. Tienes suerte de aun estar cuerdo, ¡o vivo siquiera! Y tu padre no fue el único, encontré un par muy coloridas con la firma personal de Tom- **mientras hablaba se fue girando y al terminar de hablar torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto al recordar al mencionado **-¡Ah! Mira aquí hay otro-** agarro un libro particularmente feo y sin molestarse en abrirlo lo arrojo al fuego que ardió de un color gris enfermizo antes de volver al rojo saludable. **-Luces espantoso. ¿Te alimentaste correctamente estos días?-**

Draco no lograba articular palabra alguna, incluso sus distintas líneas de pensamientos eran confusas y contradictorias. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, tenía que salir de allí a como diera lugar. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta y se giró para abrirla.

**-No podrás-** aunque era evidente que estaba cerrada con magia, aun así Draco continuaba insistiendo de abrirla por la fuerza. Oyó un suspiro agotado detrás y una fuerte mano, sin el guante, tomo las suyas y las apartó de la manija **-Deja de insistir, te vas a lastimar-** Draco se dejó hacer pero aun así se negó a separarse de la puerta. De todas las personas del mundo tenía delante a la última que quería ver durante el resto de su vida ¿Qué hacía allí? **-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?-**

El moreno no disfrazo la mueca de disgusto ante la mención de su apellido **-Volvemos a lo mismo de siempre-** lentamente se sacó el otro guante dejando a la vista sus varoniles manos pero con finos y largos dedos. Luego arrojó ambos al fuego, donde se quedo viendo como ardían **-Es una pena, eran de mis favoritos.-**

**-No me respondiste ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

Los profundos ojos verdes se concentraron en los suyos quitándole la respiración. Se veía tan imponente todo vestido de negro y tan irresistible **-Pensé que estaba claro.-**

**-¡Maldita sea Potter! Explícate de una buena vez que no tengo toda la noche-** por un momento pensó que iba a revolear los ojos como cuando más jóvenes pero en cambio se quedo un largo momento mirándolo tan intensamente que Draco se quedo completamente en blanco.

**-Vine a buscarte- **

**-¡¿Qué?!-** estaba seguro que debía verse ridículo con la expresión de desconcierto que tenia, pero no terminaba de entender. Tampoco era que pudiese concentrarse mucho si su mente constantemente le recordaba lo atractivo que se veía a pesar del rastro de manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y de que estos no brillaban como era habitual. Lucían un poco apagados.

**-En realidad en un principio solo venia para verte y conversar. Huiste antes de que terminara ¡Tres semanas son más que suficiente! Hasta Ayra comenzó a preocuparse por ti. Pero después de ver este lugar no voy a permitir que sigas viviendo aquí ni un día mas, ¡este lugar te está matando! Ya mande a tu elfo a empacar tus cosas más importantes-**

**-¿Cómo...?-**

**-Hubiese venido antes... pero una pequeña complicación imprevista me lo impidió-** desvió los ojos un instante, pero Draco lo vio y eso ocasionó que le prestara más atención.

**-Harry...-** la sonrisa maravillosa que lució el moreno al oír su nombre solo le recordó a Draco cuan enojado estaba con él y con cualquier cosa verde o que tuviese cabello negro.

Nuevamente irritado desecho la preocupación por la salud del moreno que a vistas creces ya estaba perfecta de nuevo.

**-Vete de mi casa Potter-** esta vez Harry sí revoleó los ojos.

**-No.-**

**-Vete, regresa a casa. Tienes una hija por quien preocuparte. Tienes una vida hermosa y pacífica. Déjame vivir la mía. ¡Y abre esta maldita puerta!-** se había girado e intentado abrirla de nuevo. Se sorprendió cuando los brazos de Harry lo rodearon desde atrás y lo abrazaron a la vez que imposibilitaba sus intentos de abrir la puerta.

**-No voy a dejarte ir de nuevo Draco. No voy a cometer el mismo error.-** su voz profunda se enredo con los cabellos de su nuca y Draco se sintió derrotado. Perdió toda gana de luchar y resistirse y se dejó caer contra el amplio pecho del moreno. Un par de lágrimas cayeron en las mangas de Harry.

**-¿Por qué juegas conmigo? La situación ya es lo suficientemente cruel sin que lo hagas**- Harry los llevó hasta uno de los sofás de cuero de la sala y se dejo caer hasta llegar al suelo arrastrando a Draco y sentándolo entre sus piernas. Lo abrazó aun más fuerte.

**-No estoy jugando contigo Draco. Nunca lo hice-**

**-¡Si lo haces! No solo decides desparecerte sino que además nunca te comunicaste conmigo ¡Nunca!- **estaba exaltado y furioso **-Y de la nada te apareces, juegas con mis ilusionas y ¡tienes el descaro de decirme que todavía amas a tu esposa!-**

**-Claro que la amo, no puedes pedir que la olvide así nada más. También amo a Ayra, y a Agatha y a mi tía y a todas las personas importantes en mi vida. Son diferentes tipos de amor. Te fuiste antes que te lo pudiera explicar.-**

**-¿Crees que tengo cara de escorbuto? Deja esas ridiculeces sacadas quien sabe de dónde para los crédulos que suspiran a tus espaldas y ¡vete de mi casa!-** Draco se aferraba fuertemente a los brazos del moreno.

Harry dejó salir el aire ruidosamente por la nariz y respiró profundamente hasta serenarse **-¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son?-**

**-Así que admites que el juego se te complico y ahora no sabes cómo terminarlo porque te cansaste.-** Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el sofá. Soltó a Draco y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo. A pesar de haber logrado parte de lo que quería, Draco no se movió de entre las piernas de Harry **-Te juro Draco, agotarías hasta la paciencia del mas santo-** el rubio se tensó al reconocer el tono peligroso en las palabras del otro, y quizás un poco de derrota.

**-Nunca me fui porque quise, y después de eso me fue literalmente imposible contactar con el mundo mágico por más que lo intenté. Simplemente parecía que se había esfumado, que siempre había sido un cruel producto de mi imaginación. Además... creía que me odiabas. No pude salvar a Severus y tampoco a tus amigos. Si ya me despreciabas antes de eso, no me atrevía a imaginar el después...** - Draco se encogió. Su rechazo y su frialdad le habían hecho creer a Harry que nunca le había importado.

**-Nunca te odie Harry. Ni antes ni después.-** el moreno lo miró asombrado, tomado completamente por sorpresa. Draco se sintió morir cuando vio que en el fondo Harry no le terminaba de creer. -**Siempre me arrepentí. Incluso mientras te rechazaba. Me gustabas desde hace años, pero siempre fui un cobarde y no lo acepté. Sentía que si podía demostrarme a mí mismo cuan imperfecto y molesto eras te iba a olvidar. Pero ni importaba lo que hiciera, siempre me sorprendías y cada vez estabas más presente en mi mente.-**

Harry lo seguía mirando fijamente atento a lo que Draco decía a la vez que su propia mente de debatía entre la felicidad y el miedo que todo fuese una broma para sacarlo de allí. Por su parte Draco sentía que un peso que había cargado durante años comenzaba a aflojarse.

**-Luego pasó lo de Dumbledore y esa asquerosa misión. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y cada día creía que iba a enloquecer. Tan cerca y tan lejos... Nos imaginé juntos tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pero cada vez terminaba igual. Voldemort lo descubría y me usaba para llegar a ti, sino podía encontrarme me atraía con mis padres o Severus. Nunca podía salvarte. Yo era débil y la conciencia de ello era aterradora.**

**También existía la cuestión de los demás. Estaba seguro que no te iba a importar lo que ellos dijesen sobre nosotros, ¡Pero a mí sí me importaba lo que ellos pudiesen pensar de ti! Quería que viesen lo que yo veía en ti.**-

Sus hombros se aflojaron y se permitió apoyarse en Harry. En esa posición no podía ver el rostro del moreno y sus reacciones a lo que decía, pero eso era mejor, si veía el rechazo y la furia en esas adoradas esmeraldas no lo soportaría.

**-Entonces un día apareces y descubro que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Pero no podía, te había visto morir tantas veces que le temía a la realidad. Pero a pesar de que fui duro y mis palabras fueron horribles e imperdonables, me seguiste tratando como un aliado y un amigo. Me sentía un monstruo cada vez que te veía, no lo soportaba.-**

Podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Harry y sus rítmicos y calmados latidos del corazón. Si Harry lo odiaba ahora no daba muestras de ello y eso lo animó a continuar lo que su corazón había callado tantos años.

**-En el ataque a Hogwarts nos separamos y me di cuenta que no soportaría perderte. Y aunque ya no me amabas, al menos quería permanecer cerca de ti. Pero después el semi-gigante apareció cargando tu cuerpo sin vida y sentí que moría contigo. Todas mis pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Todo lo que hice para salvarte fue en vano. Nunca me sentí tan vacio y desesperado.**

Harry se movió y Draco aguardó conteniendo la respiración a que lo separara de él y le dijese cuanto le asqueaba su sola presencia. Se sobresaltó cuando los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Harry lo volvieron a rodear. Intentó mirarlo pero el moreno se lo impidió acomodando su cabeza bajo su mentón. **-Continúa... Quiero oírlo todo... Por favor...-**

**-Al enterarme que estabas vivo prácticamente corrí de una forma muy poco elegante hasta la enfermería. Iba a decirte todo lo que acabó de contarte. Pero ya te habías ido. No podía aceptarlo, ¡era imposible! No podías desaparecer de mi vida así nada más. ¡No podías haberte ido creyendo que te odiaba!- **

Se acomodó y nuevamente intentó mirarlo, pero de nuevo Harry se lo impidió. Se sintió desalentado, quería saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno en ese momento. Aun así continuó.

**-Cuando el Ministro anunció tu muerte oficialmente enloquecí, me obsesione con buscarte, pensé que estabas herido y agonizando en algún callejón olvidado y que ellos te abandonaban a tu suerte. Fui un tonto, claramente tenias una nueva vida y eras feliz.-** Harry negó con la cabeza pero lo dejo seguir **-El mismo día que decidí darme por vencido te encontré. Estabas tan cambiado que llegue a dudar. A esas alturas creí que ya te había superado. Pero te vi y lo que sentía regresó aun más fuerte que antes. Decidí reconquistarte, haría que me volvieses a amar. Pero casi inmediatamente me entero que tenías una familia, fue un duro golpe a mis ilusiones. Y más duro aun al darme cuenta que habías estado vivo y nunca intentaste comunicarte conmigo. Pero después... fuiste tan atento conmigo y te preocupaste tan sinceramente que comencé a esperanzarme y al no notar la presencia de la madre de Ayra, lo hice todavía más. Quería tan desesperadamente que me volvieses a amar. **

**Sin embargo al oír de Aleyda supe que era imposible. Ya no podía tenerte. Tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí. Y luego te apareces aquí y me dices las palabras que tanto quería y necesitaba escuchar. Tengo miedo de estar soñando y que voy a despertar solo y tu eres feliz con Ayra y te olvidas de mi nuevamente.-**

Harry le dedico la más maravillosa, gentil y tierna sonrisa que Draco le hubiese visto jamás. Sus ojos de pronto tenían vida propia y parecían ocupar todo el campo de visión de Draco. Antes de que supiese que estaba ocurriendo Harry acortó la distancia y lo beso profunda y apasionadamente. Draco correspondió inmediatamente completamente en éxtasis porque por fin podía probar los labios del moreno. Y aunque fuese la última vez siempre lo recordaría. Harry fue reduciendo la exigencia del beso hasta que solo había ternura en el acto. Draco se olvido hasta de su propio nombre. Cuando se separaron, resintió la ausencia. Cada célula de su cuerpo exigía a gritos más de Harry.

Harry también estaba en las nubes, cuando vino por Draco no esperaba que las cosas resultasen así. Tantos años de dudas y reproche y la verdad había estado en frente suyo desde el principio. Hasta casi resultaba cómico que ambos tenían el mismo plan en mente desde que se volvieron a ver. Draco había sido sincero como nunca antes y él también lo seria, aunque eso arruinase el concepto que el rubio tenia de él.

**-La verdad es que Hogwarts me expulsó de sus terrenos-** Draco lo miró sorprendido **-Al perder mi magia quede convertido en algo inferior a un Squib, al nivel de los muggles y las barreras anti-muggles del castillo me identificaron como tal. Me vio como una amenaza y me desapareció del interior. En el caso que accidentalmente un no mágico ingrese en los terrenos, lo aturden y lo reaparecen bien lejos del lugar. Y eso fue lo que paso conmigo. Si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de mi condición se hubiese podido evitar, pero ni yo mismo lo hice.-**

Draco desconocía que el colegio pudiese hacer eso, siempre había creído que era imposible acercarse a los terrenos siquiera. ¿Qué había pasado con Harry después? Durante el enfrentamiento su cuerpo resultó bastante maltratado y sus heridas no habían sido curadas en su gran mayoría. Decir que estaba horrorizado era poco, ¡Nadie jamás pensó en la posibilidad que algo así ocurriese! Si tan solo alguien hubiese tenido conocimiento de esa defensa arcaica pudieron haberlo encontrado.

**-Cuando desperté no sabía dónde me encontraba, era de noche, helaba y no había señales de civilización alrededor. El cuerpo me dolía tanto que apenas podía moverme.-**

De repente Draco vio vulnerabilidad en Harry y sintió ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo.

A Harry le costaba hablar del asunto, lo que pasó después de ser sacado a la fuerza de la enfermería era algo que ni a Aleyda había contado en detalle.

**-Fue horrible, no sabía que sucedía, me encontraba desarmado, si algún mortífago me atacaba no me iba a poder defender, era incapaz hasta de conjurar un simple **_**lumus**_**! Comencé a correr a ciegas, viendo enemigos en cada sombra, escuchaba risas macabras cada vez que el viento soplaba, creí que me habían atrapado y jugaban conmigo antes de matarme por lo que le había hecho a Tom. En algún momento, presa del cansancio, las maldiciones y la pérdida de sangre termine desmayándome abandonando toda esperanza de salir con vida. Moriría allí solo y nadie jamás encontraría mi cuerpo-**

Los ojos de Harry se apagaron un poco de nuevo y Draco odio todo lo que le había ocurrido y no haber estado allí para salvarlo.

**-Desperté en un hospital muggle. Me habían encontrado en estado de hipotermia y apenas me pudieron salvar. Por mi condición creyeron que me había atacado alguna pandilla, pero que me había escapado. Cuando no supe explicarles que había ocurrido, asumieron que el trauma me impedía recordar. No les corregí, la verdad era imposible de creer. -**

Harry apretó el agarre, olvidado de Draco seguía entre sus brazos. Solo quería crear una barrera física entre él y sus recuerdos.

**-No sabían quién era y tampoco aparecía en los registros. Podía ser tanto un inmigrante ilegal como un criminal peligroso. Parecía que me hubiera materializado en el mundo espontáneamente. **

**Después de recuperarme, me destinaron a una casa de acogida donde iban a parar los chicos de los orfanatos que eran demasiado grandes para convivir con los más pequeños y que de todas formas ya no tenían posibilidades de ser elegidos, pero aun no lo suficientemente como para ser considerados adultos plenos en la sociedad. **

Harry rió con cierta amargura.

**-En realidad era una casa destartalada manejada por una mujer llamada Achia, de gran corazón, pero que se veía desbordada por la cantidad de bocas que alimentar y la poca ayuda financiera. Éramos 23, la mayoría ya había incursionado en el mundo criminal de una u otra forma. Durante los meses que tuve allí no tuve nombre, era el nuevo, el chico raro, el desmemoriado. Claro que podría haber avisado a mi tía, pero no sabía que Vernon había muerto y no quería regresar a la misma casa que él-**

Distraídamente se rasco en el lugar donde tenía la cicatriz en el costado.

**-Además ya era consciente de mi incapacidad para hacer magia y me había vuelto paranoico, me sentía vulnerable y expuesto. Totalmente indefenso. No me atrevía a poner un pie afuera que sentía que alguien me iba a atacar. Sin memoria tenía más posibilidades de anonimato que si regresaba con mi familia. **

**No tuve mayores problemas con los demás, rápidamente se corrió la voz que era mejor no meterse con el nuevo, que era peligroso... No tenía magia, pero todavía recordaba los demás entrenamientos. Sin embargo me volví bastante huraño y anti-social-**

Draco absorbía las suaves palabras fascinado, no porque disfrutara de lo que tuvo que pasar Harry, sino porque a pesar de todo supo salir adelante, nunca se rindió. Era un luchador. Pero también sufría ¿cómo había llegado a pensar que Harry la tuvo fácil después de desaparecer?

**-No mucho después de llegar se nos obligó a limpiar la casa a profundidad, iba a llegar un posible benefactor y era imperioso causar una buena impresión. ¿Cuál crees fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que detrás de un montón de cajas y objetos rotos en el ático se encontraba un piano en perfecto estado? Era de la dueña, quien lo había ocultado allí para salvarlo del vandalismo de quienes habitaban ahora la casa.-** Harry sonrió y Draco comprendió al instante **-No pude despegarme de él. Sentí que era un regalo del cielo, era... simplemente imposible de explicar. Al principio Achia dudaba en confiarme su tesoro, pero cuando vio que realmente podía tocarlo no lo dudo, y más aun cuando se hizo evidente que desde que había comenzado a tocar mi carácter se había calmado bastante para incluso comenzar a socializar con los menos agresivos. Los demás chicos tampoco me molestaron, apreciaron la diferencia de tenerme encerrado casi todo el día en el ático y no en los rincones listo a atacar a la primera provocación. El piano siempre fue mi salvavidas, y esa vez no fue la excepción.-**

Ahora comenzaba a entender un poco el lazo entre el instrumento y Harry.

**-En realidad nunca me separé de él. Solo en mi primer año en Hogwarts tuve que hacerlo, pero en segundo descubrí la sala multiuso y sus propiedades. Le pedí un piano y me lo dio. También un montón de partituras que no conocía. A mediados de 5º ya me había quedado sin material novedoso. Pero en una salida a Hogsmeade descubrí un camino que llevaba a un pueblito no mágico donde había un estudio de música, vi la oportunidad y la aproveche. Me escapaba regularmente para ir a tomar clases. En 6º Dumbledore descubrió mis excursiones, pero a diferencia de lo que pude haber creído me ayudaba a escabullirme sin levantar sospechas -**

Draco no pudo reprimir una mueca. Siempre apañando al niño de oro. Harry sonrió divertido. **- Cuando supo que su tiempo se acababa le confió el secreto a Snape. Fue vergonzoso, pero no se burló. Durante 7º no tuve oportunidad de tocar, así que se sentía como el reencuentro con un viejo amigo. **

**Meses después llegó un nuevo benefactor de improvisto. Después de estudiar el lugar me escuchó tocar y pidió conocerme. Era un aficionado a la música y creía que podría ayudarme a sacar provecho de mi talento. Una pepita de oro en una mina de carbón por así decirlo. Pero cuando me vio me reconoció. **

**De niño había participado en algunos conciertos de jóvenes promesas y él asistió a un par de ellos. Siempre se preguntó que me había ocurrido. Después de escuchar mi historia de boca de Achia decidió asegurarse. Pronto localizó a mi tía y la llevó a la casa. Casi se infarta al reconocerme, le habían dicho que me creían muerto. **

**Como era de esperarse no se creyó el cuento de mi pérdida de memoria ni un segundo, pero siguió la corriente hasta que estuvimos a solas. Luego de ello y sabiendo que mi salud mental corría peligro si me quedaba más tiempo en Inglaterra, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad me sacó del país. El resto de la historia ya la conoces. Lamento decepcionarte, pero después de la guerra tuve un periodo negro que supere por muy poco. Ya no era esa persona que tú creías.-**

Harry tenía razón, para los ojos de Draco se acababa de convertir en alguien aun más impresionante.

**-No me comunique contigo porque no podía. Además... temía que si descubrías en el ser patético en el que me había convertido te terminaría de desagradar. No quería perder los últimos puntos que tenia ante tus ojos.-**

Harry terminó de recuperarse de sus recuerdos y busco los ojos grises plata de Draco.

**-Aun después de tu rechazo no pude dejar de quererte, pero me conforme con tu amistad. Cuando estabas en peligro en la sala multiuso por el fuego maldito, me lancé a buscarte sin pensarlo. No pude olvidarte, pero tu recuerdo me dolía, significaba lo que nunca tuve y lo que había perdido. Creía que si me considerabas muerto iba a ser mejor para ambos. **

**Conocí a Aly y me terminé enamorando de ella. Pensé que por fin te había superado y conseguiría olvidarte. Pero no fue así, el sentimiento se adormeció pero seguía latente. Realmente la amaba y sentía que la traicionaba al aun tener sentimientos por ti, pero ella lo aceptó y hasta me prohibió que intentará olvidarte. Mis gustos están mayoritariamente inclinados hacia los hombres; en toda mi vida solo podía amar a una mujer y esa fue Aly.**

**Cuando murió deseche toda posibilidad de volver a amar. Ninguna otra mujer iba a ocupar su lugar y tú estabas completamente fuera de mi alcance. Era cierto que hora podía volver al mundo mágico, ¿pero excusa podía darte? No, era mejor dedicarme a mi hija y a la música.**

La expresión de Harry se convirtió en una que Draco conocía muy bien. La misma que tenía después de confesar una travesura o un error monumental.

-**Cuando apareciste en el teatro y te reconocí, me sorprendí. ¿Cuánto hacia que sabias que aun vivía? ¿Realmente tenias idea que era yo? sin embargo siempre regresabas. Decidí averiguarlo. Al verte más de cerca me sentí culpable. Fue como verme en un espejo años atrás. Los años siguientes a la guerra no fueron fáciles para ti y yo no estuve allí para apoyarte.**

**Al llevarte a casa, en un principio el plan era volver a hacer las paces como amigos, hacer que volvieras a ser el que eras. Pero durante la cena tome una decisión. Ya no era un niño, ahora sabía lo que hacía e iba a lograr que me amaras-** claro que no contaba con que Ayra iba a decidir lo mismo... **-Iba a darte tiempo para que te acostumbres a la idea y luego atacaría con fuerza**- se encogió de hombros **-Nunca sabrías que te golpeo-** Draco fingió ofenderse. Pero no por mucho tiempo. No lo terminaba de creer, pero la verdad era que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Harry estaba allí, abrazándolo, y diciéndole lo que siempre había soñado. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan real que hasta parecía un sueño.

Harry bufó.** -Tantos años perdidos por culpa de nuestra inmadurez-**

**-No lo lamento. Conociste a Aly y ella te rescató de ti mismo, yo no hubiese sabido hacerlo. También tienes a Ayra gracias a eso... El destino juega con nosotros a su antojo, pero nos regala el presente para reparar los errores del pasado-**

Harry brincó en el lugar y lo observó detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados **-¿Cuándo?-**

**-¿Cuándo qué?- **lo miró confundido.

**-Cuándo la conociste-** Ahora sospechaba cuánto del plan de Ayra era realmente de ella. Draco había usado la frase favorita de su esposa. Siempre sospecho que ella tenía planes para reunirlos de nuevo y sabía que de vez en cuando se escapaba para visitar a Ayra y que la niña podía verla... ¿También había hecho una visita a Draco?

**-¿A quién?- **su mirada se hizo aun mas interrogativa y Draco tuvo la sensación que estaba intentando leer en su mente.

**-Olvídalo-** miró hacia la puerta y rio **-tu elfo está a punto de derribarla. Cree que corres peligro-** bajó el tono de voz y lo convirtió en un suave murmullo ronco y habló muy cerca de su oreja **-Si supiera cuenta razón tiene-** ronroneó. Los vellos de la nuca de Draco se erizaron. Si antes lo miraba como un caldero a punto de estallar, ahora parecía que delante suyo tenía un apetitoso dulce **-Creo que deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Me eh estado conteniendo por mucho, mucho tiempo- **esta vez las palabras fueron directamente a su parte baja y casi podía jurar que sentía como Harry se relamía en anticipación. Pronto sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse. Realmente quería saber que seguía a continuación. Lo había deseado durante años **-Pero mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión-** susurro con malicia antes de detenerse. Se incorporó y ayudo a Draco a sentarse en el sofá completamente aturdido. Sin parecer perturbado se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió tranquilamente **-Tu señor está bien cómo puedes ver, un poco sorprendido por la noticia de la situación de la mansión.-** el elfo no ocultó que sabia a que se refería. **-Nos marchamos y te recomiendo hacer lo mismo. Cuando Draco se asiente te llamará y te dirá tus nuevas obligaciones-** la criatura se mostró sumamente aliviada al saber que no lo iban a liberar. Se inclinó y dejó las pertenencias en mano de Harry antes de desaparecer. Sabía que su amo estaba en buenas manos.

Harry miró hacia atrás y se detuvo en Draco que había recuperado el control y lo miraba con el ceño arrugado y echando chispas de acero fundido por los ojos. Lentamente una sonrisa digna de un merodeador fue apareciendo en su rostro. Había esperado tanto tiempo, un poco mas no haría daño...

Oh si, esto iba a ser muy divertido... y peligroso agregó una voz mental a la cual calló de un manotazo. Después de todo, era de Draco de quien estaban hablando.

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

Siento que más que una confesión me quedó una narración. Pero no encontré la forma de resumirlo más sin perder algunas partes del relato. Por fin se sinceraron!. Pero Harry decidió que no hacerla tan fácil, ¿le saldrá el tiro por la culata?

Las canciones esta vez son **Isaac Shepard**-**Sprinkle to Rain** y **Elijah Bossenbroek** - **Song Of Simplicity**

No falta mucho para el final. Si bien la relación entre ellos debe solidificarse, afianzarse, y también deben aprender a confiar en la nueva situación en la que se encuentren, ya existe, siempre lo hizo, pero no fueron lo suficientemente honestos con ellos mismos. Así que solo queda desarrollarse.

Además ya va siendo hora para que Harry le termine de explicar su situación a Draco de una vez por todas porque lo pondrá en un verdadero apuro y en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Desde el principio dije que esta historia iba a ser diferente a las usuales y quizás se note en la forma de estar narrada, pero no se preocupen, me gustan los finales felices ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! llegue y conmigo otro capítulo! waaa no puedo creer que paso tanto sin actualizar T^T lamento enormemente la demora, parece tan poco desde que comence la historia y sin embargo ya paso tantisimo! Cada vez falta menos, no faltan mas d caps. Gracias a todos los que aun me siguen, como dije, voy a terminar esta historia, asi que no desesperen xD. Ahora disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬) **Ayra, Rebecca, Aleyda y Agatha son mis personajes.**

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. También Relaciones Hetero =)

**NOTA:** comenzamos con la etapa final de esta historia y aunque mi plan era una escena más o menos detallada de su primera vez juntos... no pude hacerla ToT. Aunque si me la imagine y les dejo los datos suficientes para que ustedes alimenten su propia imaginación ;)

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

Draco se negaba abandonar los brazos de Morfeo, estaba tan cómodo allí enredado con las sabanas y abrazando la almohada que usaba Harry y que olía como él... ¿a quién se le ocurrió que los pájaros cantasen tan temprano? Cambió de posición todavía abrazando la almohada y se acurrucó aun más debajo de las sábanas.

Una adormilada sonrisa iluminó su rostro, fue genial. Y así venia siéndolo desde hace una semana cuando por fin el moreno dejó de jugar. Arrugó el ceño, y lo hubiera sido desde antes si el inmaduro de Harry no fuese tan perfecto sádico. ¡TRES MESES! 12 semanas de obligada abstinencia, 84 días de tortura deseando al moreno, 2016 horas donde Harry disfrutaba provocándolo y después dejándolo en ese estado y 120960 planes distintos para lograr destruir la fría máscara de Potter.

¡Y vaya que lo había intentado! Hizo de todo, desde lo imaginables hasta lo que creía imposible ¡Y ni así Harry-sádico-voy-a-torturarte-hasta-la-locura-Pott er dejó de jugar con él! Solo le faltó atarlo a la cama y satisfacer sus necesidades por él mismo... aunque pensándolo bien eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió la semana anterior. Se aprovechó de un momento de descuido y lo aturdió. Cuando Harry despertó tenia las muñecas atadas a la cabecera de la cama y su última prenda estaba abandonando su perfecto, bronceado y apetecible cuerpo. Lamentablemente había olvidado un muy importante detalle, del cual se acordó de repente cuando el moreno en vez de mirarlo asustado o al menos preocupado, lucia como un animal a punto de atacar a su presa: Harry no necesitaba de su varita para hacer magia...

Se desató y cambió de posiciones tan rápido que él rubio aun no podía explicárselo. Aunque bien podía explicarse con el hecho que no fue capaz de acordarse ni de su propio nombre hasta la mañana siguiente. Desde esa noche Harry se encargó de que recuperasen el tiempo perdido. Draco no tenía ninguna queja.

Se arrastró hasta la ducha. Quizás debiera comenzar a considerar la opción de Harry de que acudiera a un lugar llamado gimnasio para aumentar su resistencia. ¡No era posible que Harry despertara todos los días como ángel bendecido y él como si hubiese cruzado los siete mares a nado!

Cuando entró en la cocina Harry lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras hablaba por su móvil y revisaba unos papeles. El desayuno estaba a medio preparar así que decidió continuarlo desde donde el moreno lo había dejado hasta que regresara.

**-¿seguro no quieres descansar un poco más?-** lo abrazó posesivamente por la cadera y lo besó.

**-Tú no necesitas hacerlo, yo tampoco-**

Harry revoleó los ojos **-Inmaduro-** solo el oportuno buenos días de Ayra evitó que Draco le pusiese el tostador de sombrero, aun no le perdonaba los 3 meses.

**-¿Papá que le hiciste a Draco esta vez?-** preguntó mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa de la cocina y miraba a los adultos. Aun no se había cambiado y sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas todavía por el sueño.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo princesa?-** técnicamente esta vez no había hecho nada, era completamente inocente.

**-Porque luce como si quisiera ocasionarte mucho daño físico-** y era verdad, Draco aun no terminaba de soltar el tostador. ¡Pero él era la victima! Y desde que Draco fuese a vivir con ellos su hija inmediatamente se había puesto de lado del rubio. **-Es solo tu imaginación Ayra-**

**-Pues mi imaginación ah estado muy activa los últimos meses entonces-** y sin agregar más ayudó a terminar de colocar los platos en la mesa.

Harry miraba la pequeña escena doméstica con una gran sonrisa. No había sido fácil acoplar sus ritmos y el de Draco a la rutina, pero lo habían logrado. Aun ocurrían algunos roces entre ellos, pero casi siempre era culpa de su sensibilidad comparable al de un dragón como tan solidariamente Draco se lo recordaba cada vez.

La salud del rubio había mejorado completamente, sus ojos y su sonrisa estaban tan llenos de vida como cuando era estudiante y cada día era divertido intentando enseñarle cosas muggles. Pero había algo que opacaba esa felicidad, Harry sabía que su tiempo se agotaba más rápido que antes... debía apurarse con la cura...

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y se disponían a prepararse para sus actividades del día, el sonido del timbre los distrajo.

**-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?-** Harry preguntó confuso, no era común que tuviesen visitas a estas horas, ¡no era habitual que tuviesen visitas en cualquier horario!

Harry se dirigió a la puerta mientras Draco lo observaba desde el sofá. Cuando la abrió soltó un silbido de exagerada sorpresa y diversión. **-No le encuentro la risa-** el rubio oyó una voz muy grave y potente, parecía como si se estuviese conteniendo para no gritar cada vez que abría la boca. Se inclinó un poco más para ver al sujeto de la puerta y se quedo boquiabierto. Debía ser la persona más grande que jamás vio en su vida. Harry era alto, pero este tipo le llevaba casi dos cabezas, su espalda era tres veces la del moreno, en realidad en todo lo demás era casi tres veces el moreno!

**-No sabía que estabas en Inglaterra, ¡es toda una sorpresa!-** y abrazó al hombretón que estaba allí de pie, siéndole correspondido con igual alegría y calidez. **-¿Hace cuanto llegaste?-**

**-Recién, vine directamente hacia aquí-** Ayra llegó corriendo hacia los adultos y con un saludo rápido se metió entre las piernas del mas grande como buscando algo detrás de él **-¿Y Sam? ¿Dónde la escondiste?-** Este miró a Harry sorprendido. **-¿Alguna vez podré engañarla?-**

Harry movió la mano como espantando alguna remota posibilidad y respondió **-¿Nunca pudiste engañar a su madre y esperas engañarla a ella?-** ambos rieron ¿ese hombre había conocido a Aleyda? Al poco rato Ayra regresó muy feliz llevando con ella a otra niña, más pequeña, de casi 5 años y bastante tímida. El hombrote se agachó para recoger a la más pequeña y Draco casi grita que podría quebrarla con esas manos enormes, pero sorprendentemente lo hizo con cuidado y hasta dulzura y se la paso a Harry que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos mientras Ayra se lanzaba al cuello del otro. Después de terminados los saludos ingresaron hasta donde estaba el rubio y Harry los presentó.

**-Draco él es mi primo Dudley y ella-** señalo a la pequeña que lo abrazaba como si fuese su peluche preferido **-es mi sobrina, su hija, Samantha-**

Dudley observó su alrededor, todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Quizás había un par de almohadones nuevos y ciertamente muchísimo más libros, pero en esencia todo seguía igual.

Su madre le había contado que su primo estaba viviendo con alguien, una noticia sorprendente en todos los sentidos. Al principio sintió ganas de tomar el primer vuelo a Inglaterra y matar a Harry por irresponsable por meter a un tipo extraño en la misma casa que Ayra, pero su madre con mucha razón le recordó que primero Harry no pondría en peligro a su hija y segundo que eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse por si mismos.

Siguió a Harry con la mirada recordando. Al día siguiente de la muerte de Aly, él y su madre fueron a la casa que compartía la pareja preocupados por su salud y la de la bebe, pero para su sorpresa el Harry que abrió la puerta si bien estaba algo desalineado, sin afeitarse y sin bañarse aun y con los ojos un poco hinchados, su mirada y humor no era el de un hombre perdido y destrozado, en ella se podía apreciar incluso cierta paz y tranquilidad. Fue bastante confuso para ellos y más aun que dos semanas después Harry aceptara un trabajo en Italia y se trasladase allí los próximos años. Nunca más volvió a instalarse en Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo Dudley conocía lo suficientemente bien a Harry como para saber que no importaba lo fuerte que luciese por fuera, por dentro y a solas aun sufría por la muerte de su esposa, y también estaba lo bastante seguro que le había llevado varios años superarlo del todo.

El hombre que se encontraba riendo delante suyo era el producto de numerosas experiencias de vida, de momentos duros y felices, de recuerdos, palabras y pensamientos.

De niños no le prestaba atención, era bastante divertido ver como se encogía ante su padre, a quien en ese momento admiraba, luego llegó a sentir pena por él cuando un día por accidente vio los moretones que se ocultaban bajo su ropa tres veces su talle. Pero cuando tenían 10 fue cuando todo cambió...

Un día al regresar de jugar con sus amigos descubrió que su primo ya no vivía con ellos, había una ventana rota y supuso que él había sido y por eso su padre lo había echado. No gastó más pensamientos en ello. Sin embargó si lo intrigaba que su madre no permanecía mucho en casa las semanas siguientes. Se iba temprano en la mañana y regresaba poco antes que su padre lo hiciese. Y las cenas eran silenciosas, sus padres no se dirigían la palabra. No fue mucho después de eso que lo que sentía hacia su primo se convirtió en algo cercano a la solidaridad y la admiración.

Su padre, como a veces solía hacer, había llegado pasada la hora de la cena y con un fuerte y extraño olor encima. Se tambaleaba al caminar y le costaba hablar con claridad. Con su rostro más rojo de lo normal comenzó a llamar a los gritos a su primo, exigiendo su presencia, al no encontrarlo se desquitó con lo que más cerca tenia, un espejo y una pequeña mesa. Mientras, su madre le rogaba que se escondiese, pero su curiosidad pudo más y lo termino pagando caro. Vernon lo vió por el rabillo del ojo y se abalanzó sobre él. Ese día su padre le dio lo que sería la primera de varias palizas. Cada vez que llegaba borracho a casa, descargaba su rabia alcohólica en él, al igual que hacía antes con Harry.

La primera vez que Vernon puso una mano sobre su madre también fue la última. Desde entonces en vez de pasar horas frente a sus videos juegos, se las pasaba en un gimnasio entrenando. Si bien su tamaño no era equiparable al de su padre, el tenia algo que el mayor no, pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

No fue sino hasta varios años después que supo la verdad detrás de la desaparición de Harry cuando niños. Ese día Vernon había llegado temprano a casa en completo estado de ebriedad y como era habitual se descargó en su sobrino, pero un error de cálculo, en vez de lanzarlo contra una pared, lo lanzó a través de la ventana. Un gran pedazo de vidrio se le clavó en el costado produciéndole una herida grave por lo que fue necesario llevarlo al hospital de urgencias. Pero su padre una vez más demostró su perversidad y haciendo uso de sus contactos no solo lo hizo ver como un accidente domestico y culpa del niño, sino que logró que las semanas que Harry pasó en ese hospital recuperándose nunca quedasen en ningún registro. Cuando fue dado de alta, su madre lo llevó a vivir a un departamento a pocas calles de distancia que poseía y cuyo existencia su marido desconocía; y desde entonces había dividido su tiempo cuidando y manteniendo ambas casas, aunque era Harry quien dormía completamente solo de noche, y eso desgarraba el corazón de su madre. Ella amaba a su sobrino tanto como amaba a su hijo.

Su padre murió cuanto tenía 16 y Petunia no dejaba de pensar con ilusión el día en que fuese por Harry a la estación de trenes al finalizar el curso y le dijese que por fin podían vivir como una familia. Pero ese día nunca llegó. Poco antes de la fecha llegó una lechuza donde explicaba que ese verano no iba a poder regresar a casa. Fue la última vez que tuvieron noticias de él.

Su madre le contó entonces la verdad detrás de la muerte de su hermana y cuál era el trabajo de Harry. Decir que se horrorizó es poco; mientras él aun pensaba en cual zapatillas estaba de moda, su primo peleaba por su vida y la de miles de personas que ni conocía. ¿Cómo alguien podía poner semejante presión en los hombros de alguien tan joven? Harry merecía una vida, una llena de momentos felices y las preocupaciones típicas de un adolescente de su edad ¡no semejante carga en su espalda! Petunia todas noches rezaba por su seguridad, y lo hizo durante dos angustiantes años hasta que una tarde un hombre se apareció en su puerta y les comunicó que oficialmente daban a Harry por muerto pero que aun no habían podido recuperar el cuerpo.

Ella pasó más de un mes postrada en su cama, completamente destrozada, llorando la pérdida de su otro hijo. Requirió una monumental fuerza de voluntad por parte de Dudley sacarla de ese estado.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando su madre casi volvía a ser la de antes, recibieron una extraña visita. Un hombre anciano, con poco cabello y piel muy arrugada le pidió a su madre que lo acompañase, que necesitaba su opinión sobre un aspecto muy importante. Nunca supo que fue lo que la llevó a aceptar su anormal propuesta, todo lo que recuerda es que muy tarde ese día, casi entrada la medianoche, ella regresó con una nueva fuerza en su mirada y acompañada de un chico con cabellos largos y descuidados. Bastante delgado, de pose rígida y defensiva, pero con una extraña presencia que llegaba a inquietar, como si hubiese más de lo que dejaba ver. Traía consigo una bolsa de viaje remendada y casi vacía. Al entrar recorrió la estancia con su mirada lentamente, deteniéndose en algunos lugares momentáneamente. No fue hasta que se cruzó con ella que lo reconoció, esa mirada verde sólo le pertenecía a su primo... él era Harry.

Los días y semanas siguientes no fueron fáciles. Las primeras noches su madre durmió en la puerta de Harry, como si temiese que él desapareciese de un momento a otro. La convivencia del día a día no podía ser más desastrosa, su primo vivía encerrado en su cuarto y hasta hacerle comer costaba. Solo la paciencia y perseverancia de Petunia habían logrado que de poco fuese saliendo de allí. Tiempo después fue posible comenzar a sacarle monosílabos y más tarde animadas conversaciones. Mientras él trabajaba y terminaba de estudiar, Harry alivianaba el trabajo de ella y se hacía cargo de las tareas del hogar mientras conversaban. Sin embargo la sonrisa del moreno casi nunca alcanzaba sus ojos, a pesar de pretender estar animado para no preocuparlos, un aura de tristeza lo rodeaba. Y además era imposible, ni bajo pena de muerte, hacerle traspasar la puerta de entrada; el solo insinuarlo provocaba un severo ataque de pánico, ¡ni a las ventanas se asomaba! Claro que entendía su paranoia y la razón de ella, incluso hasta que agradaba que no quisiera poner en peligro a su madre, pero cada vez se volvía más irracional sobre la seguridad, tanto que su madre pensó una solución drástica: se irían de allí. La casa no podía significar menos para ellos, era la "casa de Vernon" y las demás cosas también, así que vender todo fue relativamente fácil.

Supieron que fue el paso correcto cuando nada más bajarse del avión, se apreció un cambio en la actitud del moreno, estaba más relajado. Él creyó que por fin su primo iba a poder vivir la vida normal de adolescente que se merecía. Cuando su madre compartió su plan, al principio le costó creer, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero al ver la emoción de ella terminó cediendo y apoyándola de buena gana, iba a ser una enorme sorpresa para Harry y además estaba seguro que era lo que iba a terminar de regresarlo.

Pero a pesar de saberlo, la primera vez que vio la nueva casa pensó que su madre estaba bromeando, a ese lugar le faltaba mucho más que un "par de arreglitos aquí y allá". Sin embargo ella había adquirido ese lugar por una sola cosa, el piano de la sala. Cuando llegaron vio que su primo tampoco parecía muy animado ante la perspectiva del montón de trabajo que les llevaría acondicionar la construcción, incluso llegó a bufar de forma sarcástica y cruzarse de brazo contra un árbol molesto. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo, a decir verdad, si no hubiese sabido. Pero nuevamente su madre, eterna optimista llevó las riendas del asunto. Hizo pasar al moreno primero quien se congeló al ver el instrumento, él ya estaba preparado para abofetearlo si a pesar de todo sus esfuerzos, criticaba el lastimoso estado del piano, no obstante no hizo falta, lentamente volteó y con lágrimas en los ojos les agradeció. Lagrimas que terminaron de caer cuando le explicaron a donde había terminado la gran mayoría del dinero, en asegurarle un lugar en la más prestigiosa academia de música del país. Después de eso las cosas fueron de bien a mejor terminando en donde estaban ahora, en la sala de su primo, acomodándose como dueño de casa en el sofá y viendo a su hija y sobrina corretear por el lugar.

**-¿Cuál es la razón de la sorpresa?-** preguntó Harry mientras le servía una ración doble de desayuno **-¿Trabajo?**

Dudley negó con la cabeza mientras se tomaba media taza de café de un trago **-Es esa... esa mujer- **dijo en un susurro para que Samantha no lo escuchara **-Como ahora consiguió enredarse con un tipo rico que no puede tener hijos, para asegurarse de tenerlo en el bolsillo, de pronto recordó que tiene una hija a pesar de abandonarla en la puerta de casa nada más nacer**- el solo recordar como simplemente la había abandonado allí con pocas horas de vida, sin preocuparle si ellos estaban en casa o no, lo hacía hervir de rabia, en su vida cometió dos grandes errores, uno el ser tan ciego durante su niñez y el segundo el haber tenido una relación, aunque corta, con esa mujer. Aunque algo bueno había resultado pensó sonriendo mientras veía a Sam cargados sus bracitos a más no poder con los ositos de felpa de Ayra y que iba desperdigando detrás de ella **-vine aquí a pelear la tenencia, y como no puedo dejarla sola con mamá, a pesar que ella insiste que si, con la excusa de que la vieras la traje -** la vida ciertamente tenía un sentido del humor sumamente retorcido, Sam, su pequeño angelito, había heredado los genes mágicos de la familia y para él, que toda su vida decidió no prestarle atención a ese asunto, de repente se le hacía bastante complicado controlar las explosiones de magia involuntarias de la niña y más a su anciana madre. **-Tenemos un caso sólido y el éxito está asegurado, pero por si ellos tienen "contactos" vine a pedir tu ayuda-**

**-Lo sé. Hay una ley mágica que ampara a los niños en este caso, es mejor dejarlos con el lado de la familia de la cual heredó la magia, y si en ella hay magos activos, lo demás son solo formalidades, ni se plantean el entregárselo al otro padre-** Draco, para variar, desconocía esa ley, pero le interesó sobre manera.

**-Papá!-** Ayra llegó corriendo haciendo flotar detrás suyo numerosas cosas** -hicimos un sorteo y ustedes perdieron, les toca ser los malos-** Harry y su primo elevaron una ceja divertidos **-otra vez? A ver si algún día nos toca ser los buenos ¿y ustedes que van a ser?-** Ayra y Sam los miraron como se acabaran de preguntar si el cielo era azul **-Pues hermosas princesas en peligro-** respondieron como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. **-Bien andando!-** las animó Dudley mientras su primo le hacía señas a Draco, pero su hija la vio y negó con la cabeza **-Draco también es de los buenos-** ambos padres pusieron cara de protesta **-a él simplemente le queda una brillante armadura-** y sin agregar nada mas corrió a la cocina donde escucharon un buen ruiderio hasta que volvió cargando cacerolas y sartenes. Harry necesito ahogar la risa en un almohadón... iba a ser muy divertido.

Una hora más tarde él estaba llevando un trapeador de piso a modo de peluca y un parche en el ojo, Dudley tenía almohadones bajo sus ropas simulando ser un gigante y Draco lucia con orgullo su brillante armadura: una cacerola a modo de casco y dos sartenes imitando un yelmo. Las dos princesas habían sido encerradas es un enorme jardín por el famoso "pirata nunca conocí un peine" y el enorme "gigante mullido" porque necesitaban de alguien que le cantase a las flores para que creciesen mas lindas. Sin embargo el príncipe de un reino lejano había ido a rescatarlas porque ellas sabían cómo romper el hechizo que lo atormentaba desde que nació: solo podría decir _gru-gru._

**-¡Atrás caballero! Nunca dejaremos ir a las princesas-** el pirata le negaba la entrada al invasor mientras el gigante custodiaba desde una torre. **-Ellas se quedaran aquí para siempre muajajaja-**

**-aléjate o pagaras las consecuencias-** tronó el gigante en pose amenazadora **-grugrugrugru gru grugru grugrugru!- **respondió en pose gallarda el caballero y el pirata, no, Harry comenzó a reír como poseso **-Papa! Si te ríes cada vez que Draco abre la boca nunca nos va a rescatar!-** por enésima vez desde que comenzaron, el moreno era víctima de un ataque de risa causado por el "hechizo del príncipe".

**-Princesa por favor, ten piedad de tu pobre padre-** dijo entre ataques de carcajadas doblado en dos sosteniéndose el estómago **-¡esto es demasiado delirante!-** y nuevamente estalló. A la larga todos se contagiaron. Incluso Draco que se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de lo extraño de la situación de ver a dos, no, tres hombres adultos actuando bajo las ordenes de dos niñas pequeñas.

**_.-._.-._.-._.Continuará._.-._.-._.-._**

3 meses = 12 semanas = 84 días = 2016 horas = 120960 minutos. Un plan por minuto, Draco sí que es rápido pensando hahaha

Petunia a pesar de todo siempre me agradó, creo que en el fondo no era tan indiferente a su sobrino y disfruto mucho las historias donde ella es más humana con él. A esta Petunia no tuve que ni pensarla, simplemente salió como siempre me imaginé que debió haber sido. Dudley tampoco me desagrada, solamente siempre fue un chico inmaduro que absorbió las cosas que veía en casa, creo que si no fuese sido tan mimado y menos manejable su relación con Harry hubiera sido distinta. Se dan muestras de ello cuando es más grande y comienza a querer cambiar su relación con él. Este Dudley tampoco fue difícil de crear, un hombre maduro y seguro de si mismo compinche de Harry siempre fue mi fantasía. Vernon es otra historia, me es imposible verlo como el bueno de la historia. A pesar de que en los libros su actitud se debe a su esposa, el no hizo mucho para mejorar las cosas y siempre es quien maltrataba a Harry.

Canción del capitulo: **Two Steps From Hell - Friendship to last**


End file.
